Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?
by Daughter of Vayu
Summary: Alternate Reality, Time-Travel fiction... Apa yang terjadi jika Uchiha Madara memenangkan Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat? Dengan sisa chakranya, Kakashi mengirim Naruto kembali ke masa lalu untuk memastikan perang tidak akan terjadi. Namun benarkah demikian? Mampukah Naruto menghentikan perang dan menyelamatkan orang-orang yang disayanginya?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Ummm... Halo? Ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom Naruto... huaaaaaa... nervous... Semoga cerita ini baik-baik saja... Tolong jangan di flame ya... Saya memiliki jiwa yang sensitif *tabok diri sendiri***

**Fic ini bisa dibilang Alternate Reality dengan spoiler untuk chapter-chapter yang terakhir (tolong jangan bunuh saya)... semoga fic ini bisa di terima khalayak ramai demi kemaslahatan umat...**

**Saya tahu ada banyak fic tentang time-travel tersebar di , saya jadi pengen buat satu... ehehehehe...**

**Disclaimer : bukan punya saya...**

**Eeeeh... review? Tapi tolong jangan di-flame yah...**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

_"Sacrifice is a part of life. It's supposed to be. It's not something to regret. It's something to aspire to." _  
_― Mitch Albom_

* * *

Darah.

Air mata.

Luka.

Sakit.

Di bawah langit merah darah, padang pertempuran terbentang luas menyisakan puing-puing reruntuhan, perlahan-lahan terkikis oleh hembusan angin kering menjadi debu. Dua sosok terduduk di tengah-tengah kehancuran, seolah menanti ajal 'kan datang menjemput. Angin kering bertiup, memberikan rasa perih pada luka-luka yang tersebar di tubuh mereka. Habis sudah... Mereka kalah... Konohagakure no Sato telah hancur.

Uchiha Madara telah menang.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak mampu berkata apa-apa saat ia mendekap tubuh dingin Hyuuga Hinata lebih erat. Ia tidak lagi melihat sinar kehidupan di mata gadis itu, hanya seulas senyum kecil di wajahnya saat ia menatap wajah Naruto, menyentuh wajah pemuda itu dengan tangannya, menghapus darah dan air mata dari wajah itu. Hyuuga Hinata tersenyum dalam kematiannya karena ia tahu hal terakhir yang terjadi pada dirinya adalah berada dalam pelukan orang yang ia cintai.

Naruto memeluk tubuh itu lebih erat. Satu per satu, orang-orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Ayahnya... Ibunya... Hokage Ketiga... Ero-sennin... terlalu banyak nama untuk disebutkan. Terlalu banyak rasa sakit untuk dirasakan. Terlalu banyak air mata telah tumpah menangisi kehilangannya. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke... Sakura-chan...

Hinata...

"N-Naruto..."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar satu suara memanggilnya. Siapa? Ia memandang berkeliling, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Adakah orang lain yang berhasil selamat?

Dikejauhan, ia masih mendengar Juubi mengamuk. Uchiha Madara... Uchiha Obito... Namun saat ini, prioritasnya adalah menemukan sumber suara itu.

Naruto memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia tetap mendekap Hinata dan berjalan mencari sumber suara.

Langkahnya terhenti.

Ia menatap sosok familiar dihadapannya. Rambut keperakan itu... serta seragam jounin-nya yang sudah hancur... Naruto masih mengenali sosok itu, meski wajahnya tidak lagi tertutup topeng hitam yang selalu ia kenakan. Naruto mempercepat langkahnya mendatangi sosok yang kini telah babak belur itu. Ia dapat melihat genangan darah membasahi tanah di sekitar jounin yang sangat ia kenali itu.

Hatake Kakashi menatapnya dengan sebelah matanya. Sharingan miliknya kini tertutup, sementara rembesan darah merah mengalir bagaikan air mata dari mata kirinya itu. Matanya yang normal-lah yang menatap Naruto yang beringsut mendekati tempatnya berada. Kondisi Kakashi saat ini sangat lemah. Ia nyaris tidak bisa duduk sehingga Sang Ninja Peniru itu memutuskan untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah puing reruntuhan yang besar dan kokoh.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto saat ia menghampiri gurunya itu. "Syukurlah kau masih hidup!"

Kakashi hanya memberinya senyum yang menenangkan, kalau saja wajahnya tidak dikotori oleh darah dan debu peperangan.

"Hinata... apakah dia...?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menggeleng. Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan Hinata di bawah bayang-bayang reruntuhan dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini," kata Naruto.

Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku sudah tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk bergerak Naruto..." kata Kakashi. "Chakra-ku nyaris habis... Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bertahan..."

Naruto menatap Kakashi dengan kengerian di wajahnya. Tidak... Tidak boleh begini... Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Kakashi-sensei sekarang...! Ia tidak mau lagi kehilangan semuanya... Tidak...

"Kakashi-sensei, aku... Aku bisa menggendongmu... Kita harus pergi dari tempat ini..." kata Naruto. Hal itu terdengar mustahil bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Juubi dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan mereka dengan Bijuu-dama nya... Seperti mereka menghancurkan pusat komando dan membunuh Nara Shikaku... Yamanaka Inoichi...

"_Kau_ harus pergi dari sini, Naruto..." kata Kakashi. Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya, memastikan apakah jari-jarinya mampu bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Kakashi tersenyum saat mereka dipastikan sudah tidak apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja!" seru Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei...!"

Sebelum Naruto dapat menghentikannya, tangan Kakashi telah bergerak membentuk serangkaian segel yang rumit. Dengan sisa-sisa chakranya, Kakashi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Ia dapat mendengar raung amukan Juubi di kejauhan. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan semua itu. Ia menghantamkan tangannya ke tanah, melepaskan chakranya... perlahan menyadari bahwa kini ia sama sekali tidak memiliki chakra tersisa.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Ia mendengar Naruto berseru, menatap horor yang muncul dari belakangnya. Ia merasakan deru angin dan kilatan cahaya putih saat ia menyaksikan Naruto perlahan-lahan menghilang di tengah lingkaran segel di sekitar mereka.

Naruto masih berusaha memanggilnya, namun Kakashi sudah tidak mampu mendengarnya lagi. Ia dapat merasakan Bijuu-dama mulai mendekat di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhirnya pada muridnya itu.

Dengan sisa nafasnya, ia berkata,

"_Hiduplah, Naruto._"

* * *

**A/N : Silahkan review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Karena amino... anomi... animo... (apa sih istilahnya?) masyarakat yang menuntut saya untuk melanjutkan... saya lanjutkan... Walau saya pribadi kurang menyukai chapter ini karena satu dan lain hal... Maaf kalau ada typo dan struktur kalimat yang aneh... Mood saya lagi jelek waktu ngetik ini *gali lubang dan sembunyi sebelum dibunuh pembaca***

**Warning : Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert! *teeet! teeet! teeet! teee!t***

**Silahkan dinikmati... Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan... saya akan berusaha... jangan bunuh saya dulu...**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"The past is never where you think you left it."_

_-Katherine Anne Porter_

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan menatap langit-langit jingga lembut. Bukan langit merah darah. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut tempat dirinya berbaring. Hangat, familiar sekaligus asing. Udara sejuk berhembus, membelai lembut rambut kuningnya, membuat Naruto ingin memejamkan matanya sekali lagi. Tidak ada angin kering dan debu... Tidak ada tangis. Tidak ada air mata. Tidak ada darah. Tidak ada kematian. Tidak ada...

Naruto tersentak bangun. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berseru,

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Dalam hitungan detik, pintu ruangan tempat ia berada menjeblak terbuka dan satu sosok berdiri di ambang pintu. Naruto menatap sosok itu selama beberapa saat. Rambut putih keperakan... topeng hitam...

Naruto melompat dari tempat tidurnya ke arah sosok itu. Hatake Kakashi berdiri di sana, terkejut, bingung... Saat tiba-tiba saja, sosok berambut pirang melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Naruto tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Kakashi berdiri di sana, sehat, tidak terluka sedikit pun. Tidak ada genangan darah, tidak ada debu bekas pertempuran... Kakashi yang biasa... Tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia memeluk sosok itu semakin erat. Apakah ini mimpi? Ia tidak ingin terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya masih berada di pertempuran itu... Tidak...

"Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap wajah itu. Seperti biasa, wajah Kakashi tersembunyi di balik topengnya. Salah satu matanya ditutupi oleh pelindung kepala Konoha dan mata kanannya yang kelihatan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." gumam Naruto. Ia merasa begitu tolol. Apa yang akan Kakashi pikirkan jika seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun memeluknya dan menangis seperti ini? Memang bagi Naruto, Kakashi bagaikan sosok pengganti ayah, kakak... Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia miliki selama ini (mungkin kecuali Iruka-sensei). Dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kakashi. "Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba kau memanggilku 'sensei'?"

"Huh?"

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Bersiaplah untuk pergi ke Akademi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu," kata Kakashi sambilmenutup pintu kamar.

Naruto hanya berdiri tercenung selama beberapa saat. Akademi?

Ia menatap tangannya selama beberapa saat. Kenapa tangannya terlihat begitu kecil? Naruto berdiri tegak dan menyadari badannya lebih pendek dari yang ia ingat. Lalu suaranya... Ia terdengar begitu...

"Kecil?"

Naruto menatap bayangannya di cermin dan berseru kaget. Sekali lagi pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka.

"Naru?" suara Kakashi terdengar.

"Eh... Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Naruto. Ia kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin. Dalam balutan piyama kelabu dan topi tidurnya, Naruto melihat dirinya yang dulu. Tepatnya saat ia berusia delapan tahun. Ia memandang kamarnya dan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Ia dapat mengingat semua benda tersebut satu per satu, seperti boneka kodok di samping bantalnya yang dibelikan Kakashi ketika mereka pergi ke festival saat ia berusia empat tahun...

Whoa! Tunggu... Naruto tidak pernah pergi ke festival dengan Kakashi! Sesuai dengan ingatannya, ia bahkan belum pernah bertemu Kakashi hingga usianya dua belas tahun... setelah ia lulus Akademi dan menjadi genin. Namun Naruto yakin, ini masa lalu... Berbagai ingatan berenang-renang di otaknya. Ia ingat satu hal, namun ingatan itu akan bertentangan dengan ingatannya yang lain... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ia kembali memandang ke sekeliling ruangan, mengamati setiap benda di sekitarnya. Ia tidak mengenali ruangan ini, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia mengenalinya. Perasaan aneh yang bercampur menjadi satu, tak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia menatap foto-foto yang ditempel asal-asalan di dinding. Foto dirinya saat ia masih bayi... Naruto yang sudah besar... Lalu foto ayah dan ibunya—Minato dan Kushina- yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya... Namun satu foto menarik perhatian Naruto.

Hanya ada dua orang dalam foto tersebut. Yang seorang dikenali Naruto sebagai dirinya saat berusia sekitar... mungkin lima tahun. Dan disebelahnya adalah sosok Hatake Kakashi, tanpa topeng, tengah menggendong dirinya dan tersenyum. Di pojok foto tersebut, tertulis dengan menggunakan spidol hitam dan tulisan yang cakar ayam, "_Aku dan Kakashi-nii_."

Tidak seharusnya foto ini ada! Awalnya ia menduga ini adalah masa lalu. Namun, ia tidak ingat semua ini pernah terjadi.

"Naruto? Kau sudah siap?" suara Kakashi terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Eh? Ah, sebentar!" seru Naruto. Ia segera membongkar lemari (yang diasumsikan sebagai lemari pakaiannya) dan menyambar pakaian apa pun yang tersedia sebelum melesat turun ke lantai bawah.

Ia melangkah memasuki dapur yang asing sekaligus familiar di ingatannya. Kakashi duduk di kursi meja makan dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya, sementara di sisi nya ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk Naruto. Dua buah telur mata sapi, hambuger, nasi, kamaboko, dan segelas susu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto menyantap sarapannya dalam diam, sementara otaknya masih berusaha menganalisis situasi.

Siatuasi yang terlalu hening membuat Kakashi mengangkat alis.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi. "Kalau kau tidak enak badan, aku bisa bilang langsung pada Iruka-sensei."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi... –nii." Naruto menambahkan suku kata terakhir dengan lirih seolah-olah ia ragu. Hal ini membuat Kakashi sedikit waswas. Sikap Naruto sangat aneh pagi ini. Ia terbangun tiba-tiba, memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sensei', tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam... dan...

Kakashi menyentuh jaket jounin-nya yang masih agak basah.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Naruto melangkah keluar dari rumah_nya_. Ia bahkan tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menyebut rumah itu sebagai rumahnya.

* * *

Ia tiba di Akademi. Semua sesuai dengan ingatannya. Naruto memandang teman-temannya di Akademi. Beberapa melempar pandangan benci padanya. Naruto menghela nafas. Tidak ada yang berubah di sini. Semua orang masih membencinya karena ia memiliki Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam dirinya. Tampaknya selain hubungannya dengan Kakashi, tidak banyak hal yang berubah.

"Ooii, Naruto! Kau tidak mau masuk kelas?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap wajah yang juga familiar.

_Darah. Jerit kesakitan._

Naruto menghapuskan bayangan itu dari benaknya saat Inuzuka Kiba menghampirinya dan menyeringai.

"Ou, Kiba!" ia membalas, berusaha terdengar riang. _Yang tentu saja sulit dilakukan jika kau melihatnya tewas di depan matamu sendiri_... tambah Naruto dalam benaknya. Ia menatap Kiba selama beberapa saat. _Ini masa lalu... Kiba baik-baik saja... dia berbicara padamu._

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Kiba sambil melemparkan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas. Ia kembali melihat wajah-wajah yang sama. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino, lalu...

Matanya tertumbuk pada Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata.

Naruto mengambil posisi di salah satu sudut kelas dan mengamati sekitarnya. Semuanya berada di sini dan mereka baik-baik saja...

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Harap tenang dan kembalilah ketempat duduk masing-masing sebelum kita memulai pelajaran kita hari ini!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang begitu dirindukannya itu. Matanya membulat saat ia menatap wajah Umino Iruka, gurunya di Akademi Ninja. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melompat dari tempat duduknya dan menghambur ke arah guru akademinya itu.

"Iruka-sensei!" seru Naruto.

Iruka benar-benar terkejut saat sosok berbalut jaket jingga mencolok tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Ia menunduk dan menatap pucuk kepala Naruto. Wajah anak itu tersembunyi oleh jaket yang dikenakan oleh guru chuunin tersebut.

"N-Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kita akan memulai pelajaran..." kata Iruka bingung. Naruto mendongak dan menyadari apa yang ia lakukan. Dengan wajah memerah dan diiringi pandangan bertanya dari teman-teman sekelasnya, ia kembali duduk di kursinya. Iruka berdehem, dan memulai pelajaran mereka untuk hari itu.

Naruto sekarang benar-benar merasa konyol. Tiba-tiba menghambur dan memeluk Iruka-sensei seperti itu? Apa yang ia pikirkan?! Ia berusaha menghapuskan bayangan Iruka-sensei dari pikirannya. Terakhir kali ia berbicara langsung dengan Iruka... saat mereka berada di pulau. Ia melihat Iruka kembali ke pertempuran... Ia melihat saat tubuh Iruka tertembus oleh—

Ia memandang sekelilingnya. Sakura dan Sasuke... _darah_... Ino, Shikamaru... _jeritan_... Chouji, Kiba, Shino... _luka_...

Hinata.

Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak. Saat ia menatap tangannya.

_Darah... Kematian... Langit merah darah... padang pertempuran..._

_Hinata berdiri di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya._

"_Ayo kita berdiri bersama, Naruto-kun. Selalu maju dan tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata ku... Itu juga jalan ninjaku!"_

_Sakura-chan._

"_Kita bereskan, Naruto!"_

_Sasuke._

"_Jangan lamban, dobe."_

_Kakashi-sensei._

"_Hiduplah, Naruto."_

Lalu, semuanya gelap.

* * *

"Kakashi? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Pertanyaan Yuuhi Kurenai membuat sang Ninja Peniru menoleh dan menatap kunoichi di hadapannya selama beberapa saat. Kakashi berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

"Maa, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Kakashi. Untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih jauh, ia mengeluarkan buku porno favoritnya yang berwarna jingga terang, membuat Kurenai meringis dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi jounin itu. Kakashi tidak benar-benar membaca buku itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kondisi Naruto pagi ini yang tidak bergitu normal. Ia tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya ia melihat kondisi Naruto di Akademi atau...

"Kakashi! Kau diminta segera ke rumah sakit!" ia mendengar seorang jounin berseru padanya. "Naruto-!"

Kakashi segera berdiri dan menyelipkan novelnya ke dalam tas kecil di pinggangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah tiba di rumah sakit Konoha. Kakashi memandang berkeliling dan matanya tertumbuk pada seorang chuunin yang ia kenal. Umino Iruka berdiri di koridor rumah sakit, tampak cemas.

"Iruka-sensei...!" Kakashi menghampirinya.

"Kakashi-san? Syukurlah kau di sini. Pagi ini Naruto pingsan di kelas," jelas Iruka. "_Hyperventilating_. Dia langsung tidak sadarkan diri setelah beberapa waktu gemetaran hebat."

Kakashi segera menerobos memasuki kamar rumah sakit. Matanya terpaku menatap sosok kecil itu terbaring di atas tempat tidur, kedua matanya terpejam. Kakashi mengutuk dirinya karena membiarkan Naruto pergi ke Akademi begitu saja walau kondisinya terlihat aneh. Sekarang ia harus melihat sosok itu terbaring di atas tempat tidur, tak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi benar-benar mengutuk dirinya.

* * *

Naruto berada di tempat yang begitu familiar. Ia sudah mengunjungi tempat ini berkali-kali, dan tetap saja sama. Semuanya lembab, basah dan gelap. Ia mendongak, menatap gerbang kerangkeng yang begitu ia kenal. Segel Kyuubi. Naruto berjalan mendekat, mendengar kecipak air dari langkah kakinya. Ia menatap kerangkeng itu dan memanggil.

"Kurama..."

Sosok raksasa rubah berekor sembilan itu muncul di hadapannya.

**Bocah... Sepertinya kita kini berada di masa lalu.**

"Ya," jawab Naruto. "Kau masih mengingatku?"

**Aku bagian dari dirimu. Apa pun yang kau rasakan, kurasakan. Saat Kakashi mengirimmu ke tempat ini ia juga mengirimku.**

"Dan juga aku, Naruto..."

Naruto memandang satu sosok lain yang muncul begitu saja, seolah-olah termaterialisasi dari kegelapan di sekitar mereka. Rambut kuning, mata biru... Naruto tersenyum menatap sosok yang ia rindukan dihadapannya itu. Ia tidak menyangka akan kembali melihatnya... setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka dulu...

"Tou-chan?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap.

Namikaze Minato tersenyum menatap putra semata wayangnya. Perasaan rindu kembali datang, saat dirinya mengira ia tak 'kan lagi melihat wajah itu. Perlahan, Minato menghampiri Naruto.

"Akhirnya Kakashi menggunakan jurus itu, ya..." kata Minato.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu dunia ini. Apakah ini masa lalu? Aku kembali ke masa usiaku masih delapan tahun, namun 'waktu' ini bukanlah masa laluku. Kakashi-sensei... aku tidak mengenal Kakashi-sensei sebelum usiaku dua belas tahun."

Minato berpikir sejenak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Akhirnya ia menghela nafas.

"Ada banyak hal yang tidak dapat dijelaskan berkaitan dengan ninjutsu Ruang dan Waktu, Naruto. Tidak ada seorang ninja pun yang mampu memahami konsep ninjutsu ini sepenuhnya. Tidak juga aku. Kakashi menggunakan ninjutsu 'Pembelokan Waktu' yang secara teknis mengirimmu ke masa lalu," jelas Minato. "Hanya saja, waktu bukanlah sesuatu yang statis. Tidak ada jaminan bahwa kau dikirim ke masa lalu yang dikehendaki, karena seperti masa depan, masa lalu juga dapat berubah dan menciptakan masa depan baru."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya (yang sebenarnya tidak gatal), berusaha mencerna penjelasan Minato. Melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah putranya, Minato berpikir untuk mencari penjelasan yang lebih mudah.

"Singkatnya, ini adalah masa lalumu. Beberapa hal mungkin akan berbeda, tapi kalau kau tidak berusaha mengambil keputusan yang tepat, maka kau akan menghadapi masa depan yang sama," kata Minato.

"Kalau begitu... apakah ada masa lalu dimana Tou-chan masih hidup?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Minato terdiam, menatap putra semata wayangnya. Ia menatap mata biru itu... Mata Kushina... dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan, harapan... Luapan emosi. Minato merasakan sudut matanya yang basah mendengar pertanyaan itu. Satu pertanyaan sederhana, namun ada begitu banyak emosi di baliknya. Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabnya. "Tapi saat ini, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan? Nikmati kesempatan keduamu, Naruto. Aku percaya padamu."

"Tunggu... satu pertanyaan lagi! Dimana 'Naruto' yang ada di masa ini?"

Sebelum Minato menjawab, Kurama terkekeh dan menjawab terlebih dahulu.

**Bocah, kau adalah dirimu sendiri, dimana pun kau berada!** Gelegar rubah berekor sembilan itu.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto," bisik Minato lembut sambil menarik putranya ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau bisa menyelamatkan semua karena aku percaya padamu. Kau adalah putraku."

Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan itu menjalari tubuhnya. Tangan hangat sang ayah yang membelai lembut rambutnya, Naruto memejamkan mata berusaha mengingat kehangatan itu, menyerapnya ke dalam setiap pori-pori. Di sertai kilauan cahaya putih semuanya menghilang.

Lalu gelap.

* * *

**A/N : Sebelum ada yang protes tentang konsep ruang dan waktu saya... tolong jangan bunuh saya... Kisah ini fiksi, nggak ada hubungannya sama teori fisika kuantum. Lagian saya mahasiswa kimia, bukan fisika... XD**

**Silahkan review biar saya bisa ngetik lebih semangat~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sebelum minna-san marah karena chapter ini terlalu singkat, tolong maafkan saya... Jangan dibunuh dulu sayanya. Saya punya alasan tersendiri kok. Chapter ini saya bagi menjadi dua karena kalau begitu akan terlihat lebih bagus (menurut saya). Jadi, maaf jika chapter ini terasa amat singkat.**

**Lalu beberapa reviwers bertanya mengenai arti dari judul FF ini, "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" itu dari bahasa Latin yang artinya itu kira-kira "Siapa yang menjaga sang penjaga?" begitu. Lalu beberapa pembaca tampak cemas saya akan mengubah fic ini menjadi Yaoi, but worry not, my dear Padawan *gaya Master Yoda* Saya punya kebiasaan untuk mencantumkan apakah fic saya shounen-ai (gak pernah yaoi) atau tidak di bagian summary. Jadi kalau nggak disebut, berarti safe. Kalau disebut, resikonya ditanggung sendiri, saya hanya mengingatkan. Tapi saya tidak pernah membuat fic yuri atau shoujo-ai loh, karena saya nggak begitu menyukainya. Saya juga nggak suka KakaSaku (ini FYI aja), tapi nggak penting sih.**

**Maaf kalau di chapter ini si Kakashi agak OOC... saya sudah berusaha *nangis darah* makasih buat semua pembaca yang sudah men-support saya~!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_"Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colors. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."_  
_― Terry Pratchett_

* * *

Saat Naruto membuka matanya, satu wajah segera menyapa penglihatannya. Rambut keperakan, topeng hitam. Kakashi. Pandangan cemas yang terpancar dari matanya bukanlah sesuatu yang akrab bagi Naruto. Jounin itu terlihat sedikit lega saat Naruto membuka matanya lebih lebar. Ia dapat merasakan tangan Kakashi yang menggenggam tangannya. Kehangatan yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan saat Minato memeluknya. Entah kenapa... menenangkan.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei..." gumam Naruto.

Kening Kakashi berkerut mendengar embel-embel itu lagi. Sensei? Apa kepala Naruto terbentur saat ia tidak sadarkan diri? Tapi jika diingat-ingat lagi, tadi pagi juga... Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sensei'. Ada sesuatu yang salah, dan Kakashi tahu itu. Ia masih kesal karena mengacuhkan keanehan Naruto setelah anak itu bangun tidur.

Sudah delapan tahun ia merawat dan membesarkan Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri. Sejak Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san tewas dalam serangan Kyuubi. Kakashi ingat saat Hokage Ketiga mendatanginya, membawa bayi kecil yang terbungkus oleh selimut tipis. Putra Minato-sensei yang di dalam dirinya tersegel monster. Namun Kakashi tidak mempedulikan semua itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah seorang bayi kecil, yang padanya dibebankan takdir yang berat.

Kalau saja Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san selamat dari peristiwa itu, pastilah mereka akan menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakak bagi Naruto. Kakashi hanya tersenyum pahit. Hari itu, ia meminta Hokage Ketiga agar mengizinkannya membesarkan Naruto seperti adiknya sendiri.

Walau didera pandangan sinis para penduduk desa, Kakashi berusaha melakukan apa pun demi 'adik'-nya itu. Ia menjelaskan pada Naruto tentang siapa ayah dan ibunya, walau ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakan tentang keberadaan Kyuubi yang tersegel di dalam tubuh Naruto. Terkadang ia harus menggigit lidahnya sendiri saat Naruto bertanya kenapa semua orang membencinya.

Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak Kakashi saat ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menunggu Naruto membuka matanya. Kini, setelah Naruto bangun, Kakashi memberi isyarat pada Iruka untuk memanggilkan ninja medis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tim medis datang dan memeriksa kondisi Naruto sebelum mengizinkan Kakashi untuk membawa pulang Naruto setelah semua pemeriksaan selesai dan Naruto sudah cukup kuat. Iruka segera pulang setelah memastikan Naruto baik-baik saja dan Kakashi bisa meng-_handle_ semuanya.

Begitu mereka sampai di rumah, Kakashi memastikan bahwa Naruto istirahat di tempat tidur sementara ia menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Naruto tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, berusaha menganalisis situasi saat berbagai kenangan menyeruak dalam benaknya.

_Naruto berusia dua tahun. Ia tertawa dan mengacung-acungkan boneka rubah yang sudah lusuh pada Kakashi. Kakashi tertawa dan mengusap kepalanya._

_Naruto empat tahun. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka pergi ke festival bersama. Diberondong oleh pandangan benci dan jijik dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Kakashi._

"_Kakashi-nii, kenapa mereka membenciku?"_

_Kakashi tidak menjawab selama beberapa saat. Ia berjongkok dan menatap mata biru Naruto, mempertimbangkan jawabannya._

"_Karena mereka dibutakan oleh pikiran jelek," kata Kakashi. "Mereka orang-orang yang tidak mengerti, Naruto, hanya melihat tampilan luar namun tidak melihat jauh lebih dalam."_

_Ekspresi wajah Naruto menunjukkan kebingungan, namun ia tidak mendesak Kakashi lebih jauh karena mereka telah berhenti di depan _stand_ lempar gelang (yang dikhususkan untuk ninja) dan Kakashi menghadiahinya sebuah boneka kodok. Untuk beberapa waktu, Naruto melupakan tatapan benci di sekitarnya._

_Naruto enam tahun saat ia pertama kali masuk Akademi Ninja. Kakashi mengantarnya sebagaimana orang tua lain. Orang-orang itu masih memberikan tatapan yang sama dan saling berbisik satu sama lain. Naruto memberikan tatapan sedih pada Kakashi saat ia melihat anak-anak lain mengobrol dan berlarian bersama memasuki ruang kelas yang baru. Kakashi memberikan tawa sebelah matanya yang khas dan mengusap lembut kepala Naruto sambil berkata semua akan baik-baik saja._

_Naruto tujuh tahun saat ia bertemu Iruka-sensei. Satu-satunya orang yang mau melihat siapa sebenarnya Naruto di samping Kakashi. Saat ketika Naruto pertama kali memiliki teman,Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji..._

"Naruto, makan malamnya sudah siap!" Kakashi mengetuk pintu kamarnya, membuat Naruto membuka mata. Kakashi membawakan nampan berisi makan malam dan meletakknya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Kakashi duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto sementara pre-genin berusia delapan tahun itu menyantap makan malamnya dalam diam, membuat Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Naru, apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi. "Kau bersikap aneh sejak tadi pagi... Lalu pingsan di kelas... Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti. Ia tidak bisa menceritakan pada Kakashi siapa dirinya sebenarnya, bahwa ia datang dari masa depan. Dia tidak mau menceritakan bahwa Kakashi yang mengirimnya dari masa depan sudah... tewas... dalam pertempuran. Jadi, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi... nii," Naruto menambahkan silabel terakhir dengan lirih.

Walau Kakashi tahu pasti Naruto memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, Kakashi tidak mendesak Naruto untuk bercerita lebih jauh. Mereka mengobrol sedikit (Naruto berusaha memilah-milah ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul). Setelah Naruto selesai dengan makan malamnya, Kakashi membereskan semuanya sementara Naruto membaringkan dirinya di kasur.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa sendirian.

* * *

"Se-selamat pagi, Naruto-kun."

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum saat Hinata menyapanya pagi itu. Kakashi mengantarnya ke Akademi dengan terpaksan. Ia sudah berusaha membuat Naruto tetap tinggal di rumah mengingat anak itu baru keluar dari rumah sakit, namun tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Naruto saat ia sudah memutuskan sesuatu. Maka, Kakashi memaksa dirinya untuk mengantar Naruto ke Akademi sebelum pergi ke Tugu Peringatan untuk mengunjungi rekan-rekannya.

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Pagi, Hinata!"

Hinata hanya tersipu malu sebelum gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya memasuki kelas. Kakashi hanya mengangkat alis melihat sikap gadis kecil itu. Ia mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, segera bilang pada Iruka-sensei. Dia akan segera menghubungiku, oke?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap kedua bola mata biru itu.

Naruto mengangguk dan bergegas memasuki kelasnya.

Kakashi memastikan Naruto sudah masuk ke dalam kelasnya sebelum menghilang dari halaman Akademi.

Sementara itu, saat Naruto memasuki kelas, semua berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya ada beberapa tatapan cemas dari Sakura dan Ino serta beberapa anak perempuan lainnya. Kiba menatapnya seolah-olah Naruto bisa pingsan kapan saja, walau ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. Namun ada satu kelompok yang biasa memprovokasi Naruto. Provokasi mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. _Bully_ bisa dibilang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ooii! Naruto! Benarkah kata Iruka-sensei kemarin kau pingsan saat pelajaran dimulai? Atau itu Cuma alasanmu karena kau tidak mengerjakan tugas dari sensei!" salah satu anak yang dikenali Naruto namun ia tidak dapat mengingat namanya berkata.

"Dasar! Walau pun Sharingan no Kakashi yang membesarkanmu, orang yang tidak berguna tetap saja tidak berguna!" kata anak lainnya.

"Kakashi-san pasti merasa terpaksa membesarkanmu, dasar monster!"

Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengacuhkan tiga anak yang menyebalkan itu dan duduk di kursinya di sudut kelas. Namun mereka tidak berhenti begitu saja. Mereka menghampiri meja Naruto dan mengerumuninya.

"Kau pikir karena kau baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit, kami akan mundur, huh?!" kata anak yang pertama.

Naruto hanya menggeram. Kalau saja dia memiliki pikiran seperti anak berusia delapan tahun, Naruto tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk melemparkan satu dua pukulan ke arah mereka. Namun Naruto tahu dirinya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa daripada itu.

"Kazuo-kun, Ranmaru-kun, Eikichi-kun? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Iruka datang menyelamatkan Naruto. Ketiga tukang _bully_ itu hanya menelan ludah dan menggumamkan tidak apa-apa dan kembali ke bangku mereka. Naruto hanya melemparkan pandangan sebal pada ketiganya sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Iruka yang telah memulai pelajaran.

Beberapa hal tidak berubah. Walau Kakashi membesarkannya, ia tetap tidak bisa menghapuskan rasa benci penduduk desa pada dirinya. Semuanya akan berubah pada akhirnya, namun sudah lama Naruto tidak merasakan kepedihan akibat rasa benci ini. Ia memandang berkeliling kelas. Diantara dua puluh tujuh orang yang ada di ruangan ini, hanya segelintir yang benar-benar ia ingat.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji... Rookie 9. Beberapa ia hanya bisa mengingat wajah mereka, atau hanya sekedar name. Sebagian besar siswa di sini tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Beberapa mengacuhkan, sementara yang lain membuang muka. Sisanya seperti Kazuo dan teman-temannya. Tukang _bully_.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

* * *

Iruka tengah membereskan buku-bukunya saat seorang jounin tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela ruangannya. Iruka hanya tersenyum melihat Hatake Kakashi, walau jounin elit selalu terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli, dia benar-benar sayang pada Naruto. Ini bukan kali pertama jounin itu muncul dari jendela ruangannya hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Naruto.

"Kakashi-san! Aku sudah bertanya-tanya kapan kau akan muncul hari ini," kata Iruka.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Naruto," Kakashi berkata dengan santai. "Tidak biasanya dia menolak tawaran untuk bolos sekolah."

"Mungkin dia mulai menyadari betapa menyenangkannya sekolah?" tanya Iruka santai.

"Yang benar saja. Tidak ada anak yang merasa sekolah itu menyenangkan, sensei. Terutama Naruto."

"Benar juga. Tapi kondisi Naruto hari ini tidak ada yang aneh. Semuanya seperti biasa," jelas Iruka. "Hanya saja, ada beberapa hal yang menggangguku. Kakashi-san, apa Naruto pernah bercerita tentang hari-harinya di sekolah?"

"Selalu," jawab Kakashi.

"Apa dia pernah bercerita tentang teman-teman yang mengganggunya, atau sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Tidak pernah. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan sinis penduduk desa, dan apa pun yang aku lakukan, aku tidak bisa menghapus persepsi negatif itu dari otak mereka," jelas Kakashi. "Ada apa, sensei? Apa teman-temannya mengganggu Naruto atau...?"

Iruka menghela nafas dan mengunci lacinya setelah memastikan mejanya sudah kosong sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi tampaknya beberapa temannya menunjukkan sikap bermusuhan yang terlalu berlebihan," jelas Iruka. "Hanya saja, aku tidak bisa menuduh mereka sembarangan tanpa bukti yang jelas."

"Iruka-sensei, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyakiti Naruto," kata Kakashi. "Sudah cukup banyak beban yang ia tanggung untuk anak berusia delapan tahun. Lalu mengingat kejadian kemarin... Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Tunjukkan dimana anak-anak itu. Aku yang akan menangani mereka."

"Kakashi-san! Aku tahu kau tidak senang. Aku juga tidak suka, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sebagai seorang guru, aku harus bersikap adil, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengancam murid-muridku walau pun ini demi Naruto," jelas Iruka. "Kuharap Kakashi-san bisa mengerti."

Kakashi hanya menggeram dibalik topengnya. Ia tahu Iruka benar. Jika Naruto tidak menceritakan apa pun padanya, mungkin saja ia bisa menangani semua sendiri. Kakashi berharap demikian. Hanya saja, dia tidak rela jika harus membiarkan Naruto menangani semuanya sendirian. Apa guna dirinya sebagai penjaga Naruto? Minato-sensei tak 'kan membiarkan putranya diganggu oleh anak-anak ingusan sok tahu. Kakashi menoleh pada Iruka.

"Sensei, kabari aku kalau terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi melompat keluar dari jendela kantor dan lenyap.

Iruka hanya tersenyum. Senang rasanya jika ia tahu ada seseorang yang begitu menjaga dan memperhatikan Naruto selain dirinya. Iruka menghela nafas dan beranjak menuju kelas.

* * *

**A/N : Ranmaru, Kazuo dan Eikichi itu OC nggak penting yang bakal saya lenyapkan bentar lagi kok *ketawa jahat* hahaha becanda... tapi serius sih, mereka nggak penting.**

**Review~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Telaaaaatttt... Gomenasai, minna-san! Kemarin, seharian koneksi internet saya ngambek... jadi hari ini sepulang ujian, dari kampus saya muter-muter cari wi-fi... setelah dapat dan nge-bales semua PM dan review reader-san sekalian, koneksinya putus! Jadi maafkan saya... terus saya pergi karaoke-an sama teman *info nggak penting banget*, jadi jangan bunuh saya kalau agak telat... oke?**

**Saya harap chapter ini cukup panjang dan memuaskan... silahkan review yakk, untuk menyemangati jemari saya menari di atas keyboard laptop!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_"A little reckless bravery may end up saving your life."_  
_― Henry Chancellor_

* * *

Sudah waktunya pulang. Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruang kelasnya dalam diam sementara teman-teman di sekitarnya saling berseru dan tertawa, membicarakan rencana mereka sepulang sekolah. Naruto tidak pernah begitu tertarik pada apa yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya mengingat dirinya tak pernah diundang sekali pun. Rasanya ingin tertawa, mengingat bagaimana dia dulu diejek dan dijauhi, namun setelah ia menyelamatkan Konoha, semua orang tiba-tiba berusaha akrab dengannya.

Bukannya ia membenci mereka. Ia menyukai semua penduduk desa, apa pun yang mereka lakukan terhadapnya. Namun Naruto tetap manusia, 'kan? Beberapa hal akan sulit dilupakan begitu saja.

"Dengar, dengar! Kemarin ayahku bercerita tentang peperangan yang terjadi di bukit belakang Akademi!" Naruto mendengar salah satu anak... Ranmaru? Bercerita penuh semangat pada temannya.

"Whoa! Keren sekali!" teman lainnya mendesah kagum.

"Yup! Ayahku salah satu tim yang melawan mereka. Dia kembali ke rumah menjelang pagi dengan tubuh penuh luka. Sepertinya pertempuran yang luar biasa! Kata ayah, mereka berhasil memukul mundur shinobi Kumo hingga mereka kabur ketakutan!"

"Ha! Ayahmu terluka setelah pertempuran itu? Ayahku hanya lecet sedikit!" seru anak lain yang dikenali Naruto sebagai Eikichi.

"Ayahmu tidak ikut di pertempuran itu, Eikichi! Dia Cuma chuunin biasa!" bantah Ranmaru.

"Jangan sembarangan! Ayahmu sendiri juga chuunin. Dan dia terluka parah dalam pertempuran ringan. Bukannya itu berarti ayahmu ninja yang jelek, harus terluka parah dalam pertempuran ringan?" ejek Eikichi.

"Enak saja! Ayahku melindungi rekan-rekannya! Ayahmu Cuma tergores sedikit, bukankah itu artinya ia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersembunyi, bukannya bertempur?"

"Tahu apa kau! Ayahku ninja yang hebat!"

"Ayahku lebih hebat lagi!"

"Tidak! Ayahku lebih hebat!"

"Ayahku!"

"Ayahku!"

"Ayahku!"

"Ayahku!"

"Baiklah!" kata Ranmaru akhirnya. "Kita akan buktikan kata-kataku. Kita akan pergi ke bukit dan melihat bekas pertempurannya. Akan kubuktikan kalau ayahmu tidak bisa apa-apa!"

Eikichi menyetujuinya.

"Ano... Bukankah bukit di belakang Akademi itu berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata masih ada shinobi Kumo di tempat itu?" Haruno Sakura berusaha menghentikan ulah bodoh kedua teman sekelasnya. Kedua anak itu hanya mendengus keras kepala.

"Biarkan saja, Sakura!" kata Ino. "Kalau mereka mau ke sana, biarkan saja. Kalau terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, toh bukan urusan kita!"

"Tapi Ino-chan..."

"Biarkan saja!" sambil berkata demikian Ino berbalik dan meninggalkan halaman depan Akademi.

Naruto tidak tertarik sama sekali mengenai pertengkaran dua orang itu. Ia hanya duduk di ayunan favoritnya dan mulai berayun pelan, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia hanya menatap dikejauhan saat anak-anak yang lain bubar, dijemput oleh orang tuanya masing-masing. Naruto tahu Kakashi akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

"Naruto! Kau mau ikut ke taman bersama kami, tidak?"

Naruto dapat mendengar suara Kiba memanggilnya. Naruto menoleh. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji berada di gerbang Akademi, melambaikan tangannya (hanya Kiba. Shikamaru tampak malas seperti biasa dan Chouji tengah makan keripik kentang favoritnya). Dibelakang ketiga anak itu, ia bisa melihat Inuzuka Tsume, ibu Kiba dan Nara Shikaku, ayah Shikamaru berdiri dan mengobrol sedikit. Mendengar anaknya memanggil nama Naruto, Tsume menoleh dan tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Sana! Pergilah bermain di taman bersama Kiba!" kata Tsume pada Naruto.

"Eh? Tapi Kakashi-nii akan menjemputku..." kata Naruto sambil menghampiri rombongan itu.

"Tidak apa!" kata Tsume. "Aku yang akan bilang pada Kakashi untuk menjemputmu di taman nanti."

Naruto tersenyum. Kebanyakan orang dewasa hanya mengernyit akan keberadaannya, namun beberapa shinobi tertentu menunjukkan sikap yang cukup bersahabat. Paling tidak, Tsume dan Shikaku mengizinkan Naruto bermain dengan putra mereka, tidak seperti orang tua murid lain yang berusaha menjauhkan anak-anak mereka dari Naruto si Monster.

Tsume menitipkan ke empat anak itu pada Shikaku (yang menerimanya sambil bergumam, "Merepotkan...") dan melesat mencari Kakashi. Keempat anak itu mengobrol dengan riang sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman. Setelah mereka mencapai taman yang dimaksud, Shikaku mengatakan ia harus ke ruang misi untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dan meninggalkan Naruto, Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru selama beberapa waktu.

* * *

Tsume menemukan Hatake Kakashi tengah bersantai di salah satu atap gedung di Konoha dengan novel Icha Icha Paradise favoritnya. Kakashi menutup novelnya saat ia mendengar Tsume mendekat dan menoleh ke arah wanita itu.

"Tsume-san," Kakashi menyapa.

"Kakashi," jawab Tsume singkat. "Kau bisa menjemput Naruto di taman nanti. Ia bersama Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji."

"Ah? Sebaiknya aku menjemputnya sekarang saja. Dia baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan—"

"Berhentilah bersikap overprotektif seperti itu," Tsume memotong kalimat Kakashi. "Dia sudah delapan tahun, Kakashi, sampai kapan kau mau memperlakukannya seperti boneka porselen? Kau tahu ia lebih kuat dari itu."

Wajah Kakashi mengeras mendengar perkataan Tsume.

"Tsume-san, kalau Anda menganggap dia mons—"

"Apa kau pikir aku sedangkal itu, bocah?" Tsume melotot menatap Kakashi. "Bagiku dia hanya anak laki-laki yang terlalu hiperaktif. Kau beri makan apa dia sebelum tidur? Permen?"

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Tsume. Respon penduduk desa yang selalu negatif terhadap Naruto membuat Kakashi selalu mencemaskannya. Hanya beberapa shinobi yang melihat Naruto sebagai anak laki-laki "normal" dengan segala keunikannya. Satu alasan kenapa Kakashi cukup menyukai keluarga Inuzuka adalah karena mereka berpikiran terbuka serta tidak takut menyatakan pikiran mereka secara terang-terangan.

"Kau sudah membesarkannya dengan baik, Kakashi," kata Tsume.

"Terima kasih, Tsume-san," gumam Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlambat menjemput Naruto," tambah Tsume sebelum ia beranjak dari tempat itu. "Shinobi Kumo mungkin masih berkeliaran di hutan sekitar desa."

Kakashi mengangguk. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu bermain Naruto dan teman-temannya. Kakashi ingin Naruto memiliki kehidupan yang normal seperti anak-anak lain seusianya. Melihat senyum di wajah Naruto saat ia menceritakan harinya bermain bersama Kiba atau Shikamaru selalu membuat Kakashi bahagia.

Tidak ada salahnya jika ia membiarkan Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama anak-anak seusianya, bukan?

* * *

Sudah lama ia tidak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa selega ini. Tidak ada tuntutan untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia hanya seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun, tanpa beban apa pun. Ia tidak harus membawa pulang Sasuke. Ia tidak harus menghentikan Akatsuki. Dia tidak harus melawan musuh-musuh hebat. Saat ini ia hanya seorang anak laki-laki, tanpa tanggung jawab apa pun yang harus diemban.

Kecuali mungkin menghentikan Perang Besar Shinobi Keempat.

Namun semua ada waktunya.

Saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengingat kembali masa kecilnya. Naruto tertawa bersama Kiba dan Chouji, sementara Shikamaru akan berbaring dibawah bayang-bayang pohon dan memandangi awan di langit.

Semuanya tampak begitu normal.

"Hey, ngomong-ngomong Ranmaru-kun dan Eikichi-kun sepertinya bertengkar tadi," kata Chouji saat ia membulat-bulatkan pasir basah di dalam kotak pasir untuk membuat dango. "Kenapa ya?"

"Paling-paling masalah shinobi Kumo yang kemarin bertempur dengan penjaga gerbang Konoha di bukit belakang Akademi," jawab Kiba. "Kaa-chan bilang sebaiknya kita tidak dekat-dekat ke bukit itu karena siapa tahu masih ada shinobi Kumo yang masih tersisa di tempat itu."

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Chouji.

"Iya. Kemungkinan besar mereka masih bersembunyi untuk mengatur serangan kembali," kata Kiba. "Sebentar lagi senja... Kaa-chan mungkin akan menjemputku sebentar lagi."

Pada awalnya, Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan cerita Kiba. Ia membuat catatan bagi diri sendiri untuk tidak mendekati bukit. Ia tidak mau membuat masalah bagi Kakashi atau pun Iruka-sensei. Namun, satu hal terlintas dipikiran Naruto. Pembicaraan yang tidak sengaja ia dengar sepulang dari Akademi tadi...

Ranmaru dan Eikichi!

Tiba-tiba Naruto melompat berdiri, mengejutkan Kiba dan Chouji. Bahkan Shikamaru duduk tegak saat mendengar gerakan tiba-tiba dari Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Chouji.

"Ranmaru dan Eikichi!" seru Naruto.

"Kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya Kiba.

"Mereka pergi ke bukit di belakang Akademi!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto sudah melesat meninggalkan taman dan berlari ke arah bukit yang dimaksud oleh Kiba tadi. Ia tahu dirinya harus memperingatkan kedua anak itu dan membawa mereka kembali ke Konoha sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"O-oi, Naruto!" seru Kiba berusaha menghentikan bocah berambut kuning itu. Namun Naruto tidak berbalik dan terus berlari secepatnya menuju bukit yang dimaksud.

"Aaa... merepotkan..." gumam Shikamaru. "Kiba, Chouji, kalian pergilah ke Akademi dan panggil Iruka-sensei. Aku akan mencari Kakashi-san."

Kedua anak laki-laki lain mengangguk.

* * *

Umino Iruka masih berada di kantornya, memeriksa essay para pre-genin mengenai kegunaan Bunshin no Jutsu. Keningnya berkerut saat ia berusaha membaca tulisan murid-muridnya yang cenderung berantakan, membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah huruf kuno pada prasasti batu akan lebih mudah dibaca daripada coretan tidak karuan di atas kertas ini. Bahkan salah seorang siswanya tidak menggunakan kanji sama sekali. Hanya hiragana dan katakana yang membuat Iruka harus berjuang keras memecahkan "sandi" tersebut dan mengira-ngira maksud kalimatnya.

_Apakah dia bermaksud menyebutkan 'katak' atau 'berubah'?_

Iruka hanya menghela nafas dan memijit keningnya. Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih bertahan sebagai guru chuunin.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka langsung melesat ke arah pintu dan membukanya begitu ia mendengar dua suara yang amat familiar memanggil namanya.

"Eh? Kiba-kun? Chouji-kun? Ada apa?" tanya guru chuunin itu menatap dua orang muridnya yang berdiri terengah-engah di depan pintu kantornya, seolah-olah mereka berlari jauh dari suatu tempat.

"N-Naruto... Naruto pergi ke bukit belakang untuk menolong Ranmaru dan Eikichi!" kata Kiba.

"Ranmaru-kun dan Eikichi-kun?" tanya Iruka tak paham. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya memucat saat ia mendengar kemana mereka pergi. Bukit belakang Akademi... Bukankah tadi malam baru saja ada pertempuran dengan ninja Kumogakure di sana? Para siswa sudah diperingatkan tadi pagi untuk tidak mendekati bukit itu, namun tidak ada yang bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak-anak berusia delapan tahun yang dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu. "Kalian bilang Naruto-kun menyusul mereka ke sana?!"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mencoba menghentikannya, tapi Naruto sudah lebih dulu berlari ke arah bukit..." jelas Kiba.

"Apa Kakashi-san sudah diberi tahu?" tanya Iruka. Ia segera mengemasi essay-essay di hadapannya.

"Shi-Shikamaru-kun sedang menemuinya," jawab Chouji.

"Baiklah. Kalian pergilah ke ruangan Sachiko-sensei. Dia masih ada di kantornya, dan tunggu sampai ada yang menjemput kalian di sana. _Jangan_ coba-coba berkeliaran sendirian, mengerti?"

Kiba dan Chouji mengangguk. Iruka mengantar mereka ke ruangan Sachiko-sensei dan menjelaskan dengan singkat apa yang terjadi. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, dia sudah berteleportasi ke kaki bukit. Iruka memulai pencariannya, berharap ketiga anak itu akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Ranmaru! Apa kau yakin ini jalan yang tepat?" tanya Eikichi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah beberapa waktu mereka berjalan mengelilingi hutan ini, namun tak sedikit pun terlihat bekas pertempuran yang dimaksud. Eikichi menyeka keringat di dahinya dengan lengan baju. Ia memandang berkeliling. Hutan terlihat setenang biasanya. Hanya gemirisik daun-daun pepohonan yang tertiup angin.

"Tenang saja, Eikichi! Sebentar lagi!" kata Ranmaru penuh percaya diri, meski ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka berkeliaran di hutan ini, namun pencarian mereka tidak membuahkan hasil. Eikichi sudah mulai kelelahan, namun Ranmaru tetap memaksanya untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam hutan.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang agak luas, dimana terdapat bekas-bekas ledakan, dan goresan serta patahan-patahan dahan dan ranting. Ranmaru menyeringai pada Eikichi melihat hasil temuannya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu bergegas memeriksa bekas pertempuran itu dengan seksama, berusaha mencari bukti bahwa ayah yang satu lebih hebat daripada ayah yang lainnya.

"Hei, Ranmaru! Lihat apa yang kutemukan!" seru Eikichi. Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat itu mengacungkan sebuah kunai pada rekannya. Ranmaru hanya mencibir.

"Huh! Itu sih, kunai biasa! Semua shinobi pasti punya!" kata Ranmaru.

"Jangan sembarangan! Aku tahu ini kunai ayahku. Dia selalu menandainya, lihat!" Eikichi menunjukkan pita merah yang terikat pada pegangan kunai. "Lalu lihat darah ini... Ayahku pasti berhasil membunuh seorang shinobi musuh!"

Ranmaru cemberut mendengar perkataan Eikichi. Ia kembali mencari-cari di sela-sela pepohonan untuk membuktikan bahwa ayahnya lebih hebat. Sebuah gerakan di semak-semak menarik perhatian Ranmaru.

Perlahan-lahan, anak itu mendekati semak-semak, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi gerak-geriknya.

* * *

Naruto terengah-engah saat ia mencapai bukit belakang. Ia mengenali hutan di sekitar sini bagaikan telapak tangannya sendiri karena waktu yang ia habiskan untuk kabur dari kejaran gurunya di Akademi. Naruto tahu hutan ini bisa menyesatkan orang-orang yang tidak biasa. Ia harus menemukan Ranmaru dan Eikichi secepatnya.

Naruto berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kedua anak itu. Ia tidak berani berteriak memanggil mereka karena takut kalau benar shinobi musuh masih berada di area ini, mereka akan dengan mudah meringkusnya. Saat ini, Naruto hanyalah siswa akademi ninja berusia delapan tahun. Ia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menggunakan ninjutsu-ninjutsu seperti yang dikuasainya di masa depan. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meneruskan pencariannya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Dahan-dahan pohon yang patah... bekas goresan kunai... jejak kaki di tanah dan di pohon... Naruto yakin ia sudah semakin dekat ke tempat pertempuran. Naruto memelankan langkahnya dan mengendap-endap di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan dan semak. Ia menajamkan indra-indranya untuk memastikan tidak ada musuh di sekitarnya.

Naruto berhenti saat ia mendengar suara-suara saling berbicara satu sama lain. Gerakan Naruto semakin senyap. Ia berusaha bernafas sepelan mungkin dan mengamati situasi melalui celah-celah dedaunan. Naruto merogoh kantung kunainya dan menarik sebuah kunai saat ia menyadari sesuatu.

Kunainya tumpul.

Naruto memaki pelan di dalam hati. Sebagai siswa Akademi ninja, ia tidak diizinkan membawa kunai asli yang tajam. Ia bahkan sebenarnya tidak dibolehkan menggunakan senjata ninja apa pun, namun Kakashi memaksanya membawa kunai-kunai tumpul itu. Paling tidak itu bisa membantunya untuk membela diri.

Naruto menarik nafas dan berusaha bergerak mendekat. Tidak ada jalan kembali. Ia harus segera menemukan kedua anak itu dan pergi dari sini.

* * *

**A/N : Ohohoho... Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Ingin tahu lanjutannya? Review dan simak chapter berikutnya! Ohohohoho! *musik dramatis***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : Yakk... chapter berikutnya... namu sebelum itu, saya mau meluruskan sesuatu dulu dari sebuah review anonymous atas nama AnNui...**

**berikut jawaban review dari saya...**

**Sepanjang pengetahuan saya, sampai saat ini Iruka itu masih chuunin (untuk memastikan, silahkan search di Google) dan saya cukup yakin tentang hal ini. Lalu mengenai ayah Eikichi yang chuunin... Ayahnya memang chuunin, bukan jounin. Ayah Ranmaru juga chuunin, dan saya yakin karena mereka OC buatan saya. Posisi ayah Eikichi dan ayah Ranmaru itu adalah Penjaga Gerbang Desa. Kalau misalnya saya salah mengerti review-nya atau ternyata saya yang salah mengetiknya, mohon maaf.**

**Oke, karena saya baik hati, chapter ini agak lebih panjang dari biasanya dan full action... Jurus-jurus ninja di sini (kecuali yang memang ada) saya karang sendiri... jadi maaf, kalau ada kesalahan. Untuk typo dan struktur kalimat yang aneh, mohon maaf... Untuk update berikutnya mungkin agak terlambat karena saya mau ujian History of Chemistry dan Basic Statistics... Lalu juga tugas statistik yang udah molor seminggu... Jadi harap dimaklumi... "Ini hidup, mahasiswa juru-san kimi~a" *pake irama Kupu-Kupu Malam***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_"It is easy enough to be friendly to one's friends. But to befriend the one who regards himself as your enemy is the quintessence of true religion. The other is mere business."_  
_― Mahatma Gandhi_

* * *

Kakashi sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju ke taman saat Nara Shikamaru muncul di hadapannya, terengah-engah seolah dia baru saja berlari cukup jauh (yang lumayan mengejutkan membayangkan anak pemalas itu berlari). Dari wajahnya, Kakashi tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi. Bukankah seharusnya Shikamaru sedang bersama Naruto di taman?

"Kakashi-san... N-Naruto, dia pergi ke bukit di belakang Akademi untuk menolong dua orang anak yang merepotkan di sana..." kata Shikamaru sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Kakashi serta merta meraa urat syarafnya menegang mendengar berita itu. Bukit di belakang Akademi? Bukankah Tsume baru saja mengingatkannya tentang shinobi Kumogakure yang mungkin masih mengintai di situ? Menolong? Apa yang Naruto pikirkan? Kemungkinan besar anak itu tidak berpikir sama sekali! Naruto nyaris tidak bersenjata (kecuali beberapa kunai tumpul) dan walau Kakashi melatihnya, ia tak yakin Naruto bisa bertahan menghadapi beberapa shinobi (kemungkinan chuunin) Kumogakure sekaligus.

"Shikamaru-kun, kau sudah menghubungi Iruka-sensei?" tanya Kakashi.

"Chouji dan Kiba yang menghubunginya," jawab Shikamaru.

Kakashi mengangguk. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia sudah berteleportasi menuju kaki bukit dan bergegas mencari 'adik'-nya.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Naruto.

Shikamaru menatap kepergian Kakashi. Dengan santai, ia berjalan ke arah Akademi. Paling tidak Kiba dan Chouji ada di sana. Shikamaru melemparkan pandangan suram pada hutan di bukit yang dimaksud dan mendengus.

"Aaah... Merepotkan..."

Meski demikian, ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras dan rasa cemas menyisip di relung benaknya.

Semoga mereka... Semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sangat sulit untuk menemukan seorang anak berusia delapan tahun di hutan ini. Pohon-pohon yang besar menimbulkan banyak bayang-bayang gelap yang dapat digunakan untuk bersembunyi. Insting Iruka menjerit mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang di sini. Iruka mengamati dahan pohon dan melihat jejak sepatu. Ia menyentuh jejak itu dan merasakan tanahnya yang masih lembab.

_Masih segar_, pikir Iruka. Ia memandang berkeliling, namun dahan-dahan pepohonan menghalangi pandangannya dan daun-daun pohon menjadi sebuah kanopi besar yang menimbulkan cahaya remang-remang.

_Tempat ini terlalu sepi_. Iruka tidak mendengar sedikit pun suara makhluk hutan. Tidak burung, tidak tupai... tanya gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Iruka harus segera menemukan ketiga muridnya dan keluar dari tempat ini. Matahari sudah mulai condong ke barat dan dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Iruka tahu ia tidak bisa bertindak ceroboh. Dia tidak bisa bergerak seenaknya karena siapa yang tahu dimana ninja musuh itu berada? Mereka bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul dari balik bayang-bayang lima puluh meter dari tempatnya berada...

Nafasnya tercekat saat ia melihat gerakan-gerakan diantara dedaunan pohon. Iruka merogoh kantung kunai-nya dan mengeluarkan senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. Tanpa suara, ia berusaha mendekati pohon yang dimaksud.

_Whuuuuushh!_

Sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya, hanya beberapa sentimeter dari pipi kiri Iruka. Iruka langsung melompat ke arah datangnya kunai tersebut dan meraih tiga buah shuriken dari kantung senjatanya. Dengan ketepatan dan kecepatan yang sudah terlatih, ia melempar ketiga shuriken tersebut ke arah dedaunan rimbun yang melindungi sebuah dahan yang cukup lebar.

_Poff!_

Sebuah ledakan diiringi asap putih yang begitu dikenali Iruka. Saat ia menyibakkan dedaunan yang menutupi, hanya ada sebatang kayu yang ditancapi oleh ketiga shurikennya.

Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Iruka mengutuk pelan di dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya dan berusaha merasakan chakra yang tidak dikenali di sekitarnya. Meski Iruka bukan ninja tipe pendeteksi, ia masih mampu untuk merasakan chakra seseorang yang berada paling tidak dua puluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Iruka tidak menemukan apa pun. Ia menahan chakranya sendiri agar tidak dapat dideteksi oleh ninja musuh dan kembali bergerak. Kali ini gerakannya lebih cepat, karena kalau ia terlambat sedikit saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada ketiga anak itu.

Iruka memandangi sekeliling dengan awas, berusaha mencari-cari tanda-tanda ketiga muridnya. Apa yang dipikirkan Naruto? Melesat begitu saja untuk menolong Ranmaru dan Eikichi ke dalam hutan yang dipenuhi shinobi musuh? Iruka berharap Shikamaru segera menemukan Kakashi. Dengan bantuang penciuman nin-ken milik Kakashi, akan lebih mudah untuk menemukan Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Namun kali ini, Iruka harus berusaha sendiri. Ia tidak bisa membuang-buang chakra sembarangan dengan menciptakan Kage Bunshin. Ia akan dengan mudah memberikan posisinya pada musuh. Gerak cepat, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Iruka berharap mereka semua baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Ranmaru! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Eikichi. Ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan hutan ini.

"Tidak bisa!" balas Ranmaru. Ia belum menemukan kunai atau benda apa pun milik ayahnya. Ia tidak akan kalah dari Eikichi. Ranmaru mendekati semak-semak sambil mengamati kalau-kalau ada senjata yang terjatuh. Namun selain bekas ledakan, tidak ada.

Ranmaru tidak menyadari saat sebuah tangan terjulur dari semak-semak dan membekap mulutnya. Anak itu berusaha menjerit, namun ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara selain jeritan terputus yang langsung membuat Eikichi menoleh dan menatap ngeri pada temannya.

"RANMARU!" seru Eikichi.

"_Sssshhhhh!_"

Pemilik tangan itu mendesis dan keluar dari semak tempat persembunyiannya. Naruto menatap kedua anak itu dengan pandangan kesal. Lutut Ranmaru lemas saking leganya. Naruto mendekati mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Berbicara seribut itu di hutan yang penuh shinobi musuh!" bisik Naruto.

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ranmaru setelah ia mengumpulkan cukup keberanian untuk berdiri tegak.

"Aku menolong kalian. Tempat ini tidak aman. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini," kata Naruto.

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya mau mengganggu kesenangan kami. Ayahku bilang dia sudah membunuh semua shinobi musuh!" kata Ranmaru. "Kau saja yang pergi sana! Kami masih ada urusan di sini."

"Atau mungkin kau ingin bermain bersama kami, ya?" kata Eikichi sambil mendengus. "Lupakan saja, bodoh! Siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang sepertimu? Semua orang di desa membencimu, tahu! Dasar monster!"

Naruto merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih. Dia sudah capek-capek datang untuk menolong kedua... badut ini tanpa persenjataan yang memadai dan mereka mengolok-oloknya? Kalau Naruto tidak punya hati nurani, ia akan meninggalkan saja mereka di sini dan menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Eikichi, Ranmaru, kita harus segera keluar dari sini," kata Naruto sambil berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Tidak! Kenapa kami harus menuruti kata-katamu?" tanya Ranmaru dengan nada mengejek. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku penasaran. Kemarin, di tempat ini ada pertempuran besar, kenapa Jounin Hatake Kakashi tidak ikut, ya?"

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi? Mungkin sebenarnya dia tidak sehebat yang diceritakan orang-orang. Pasti dia lebih bersembunyi di rumahnya yang nyaman daripada harus membantu rekan-rekan shinobinya."

"Pantas saja. Kau dibesarkan oleh ninja yang tidak berguna, Naruto!"

Cukup sudah! Naruto tidak keberatan kalau mereka hanya mengolok-oloknya, tapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Kakashi diejek seperti itu. Mereka tidak tahu berapa banyak yang telah Kakashi korban... Yang akan Kakashi korbankan untuk melindungi desa...

_Naruto baru saja kembali dari gunung Myouboku setelah latihannya untuk menguasai Sennin Mode. Ia tidak merasakan chakra Kakashi sama sekali. Saat itu ia berharap Kakashi tengah mengerjakan misi di luar desa, tapi... tidak mungkin._

_Naruto menatap tubuh yang babak belur itu. Rambutnya yang biasanya keperakan ternodai darah dan debu bekas pertempuran sementara disekitarnya, cairang merah kental menggenang._

Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Hatake Kakashi.

"Diam," geram Naruto.

"Ha?" tanya Ranmaru. "Kenapa kau? Marah? Eh... tunggu... kau... menangis?"

Ranmaru dan Eikichi meledak tertawa. Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari bulir bening yang siap jatuh. Tawa Ranmaru dan Eikichi semakin keras. Naruto menghela nafas dan menghapus air matanya. Sekarang bukan waktunya menangis!

Naruto merasakan sesuatu mendekat. Ia menatap semak-semak dan dahan-dahan pohon di sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari sosok mencurigakan. Ia telah mengeluarkan kunainya, namun suara tawa Ranmaru dan Eikichi menenggelamkan suara-suara lainnya.

"_Sssshhhh!_" Naruto kembali berdesis menyuruh kedua temannya untuk diam.

"Ha ha ha ha... Heh... Kenapa kau? Mau menakut-nakuti kami?" tanya Eikichi. "Maaf ya, kami tidak takut pada tipuan murahan seperti itu!"

"Diam!" bisik Naruto.

"Diam? Kau pikir siapa dirmu menyuruh kami dia—"

Ranmaru tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Naruto telah melompat kearah mereka dan mendorong kedua anak itu dari jalur shuriken yang dilemparkan dari semak-semak.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Mendorong-dorong begini! Kalau aku sampai terluka, kuadukan kau pada ibuku!" seru Ranmaru.

Naruto langsung membungkam mulut anak itu dan menggeram padanya.

"Kubilang diam, bocah! Kau mau terbunuh?" desis Naruto kesal. Ia tidak pernah mengancam anak-anak. Dia menyukai mereka. Tapi dua setan kecil ini sudah melangkah terlalu jauh.

Ranmaru tidak mengatakan apa pun.

"Sembunyilah di balik pohon itu. Lindungi diri kalian masing-masing," kata Naruto sambil memberikan dua buah kunai-nya yang tumpul pada mereka.

"Kau—"

"Pergi!" Naruto memotong kata-kata Eikichi.

Naruto memandang berkeliling, berusaha mencari keberadaan shinobi musuh. Ia merasakan gerakan dari atas kepalanya. Naruto mendongak saat seorang shinobi Kumo melesat turun dengan kunai di tangan. Naruto mengangkat kunainya untuk melindungi diri. Besi beradu besi. Naruto mengutuk dirinya karena tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk melindungi dirinya di saat seperti ini.

Tubuh anak berusia delapan tahun ini tidak mungkin bisa melakukan jurus-jurus seperti yang ia kuasai dulu (atau di masa depan). Ia harus berimprovisasi.

Naruto mengambil jarak dari ninja Kumo itu. Dari ekor matanya, ia memastikan bahwa Ranmaru dan Eikichi baik-baik saja. Hanya ada satu ninja, namun Naruto tidak begitu yakin apakah dia bisa mengalahkannya. Naruto nyaris tanpa senjata, selain beberapa kunai tumpul dan shuriken yang sama tumpulnya.

Ninja itu kembali menyerang dengan melemparkan shuriken. Refleks, Naruto melompat menghindar namun serangan kedua langsung menghampiri. Ia mengangkat kunainya untuk melindungi diri dan kembali melompat mundur. Sulit. Gerutu Naruto. Ia tidak berani mencoba Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Ia tidak tahu apakah chakranya saat ini cukup atau tidak untuk melakukan jurus itu.

**Lakukan, bocah. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mati.**

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Kurama berbicara padanya. Ia pun memasang segel yang sudah begitu ia kenal. Naruto tahu, rubah ekor sembilan itu akan membantunya.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Empat buah bunshin Naruto muncul dan mereka melompat ke berbagai arah membingungkan si ninja musuh. Namun, shinobi Kumo itu cukup lihai. Dalam waktu singkat, ia telah menemukan ketiga bunshin Naruto. Ia menyeringai melihat tiga orang anak, bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon. Serangan terakhir.

"Fuuton : Kamaitachi Shuriken no Jutsu!"

Pusaran-pusaran angin memadat, membentuk shuriken udara berukuran kecil-kecil dan melesat ke arah Ranmaru, Eikichi dan Naruto. Saat itulah bunshin Naruto muncul dan melompat melindungi mereka sebelum lenyap dalam asap putih dan letupan kecil.

"Lari!" seru Naruto.

Eikichi dan Ranmaru berlari secepat mungkin mungkin sementara Naruto berhadapan dengan shinobi Kumogakure.

"Kau cukup hebat untuk ukuran anak kecil, bocah," kata ninja itu. "Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Konoha memiliki ninja-ninja yang hebat. Tapi aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu."

Ninja itu menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu, menghilang dari hadapan Naruto dan muncul di depan Eikichi. Anak itu menjerit ngeri. Naruto tahu dirinya tidak akan sempat menyusul mereka...

"Eikichi-kun!"

Satu suara yang dikenali Naruto terdengar. Umino Iruka sudah berdiri di antara ninja musuh dan Eikichi dalam kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Naruto menghela nafas lega melihat gurunya telah tiba. Meski Iruka terlihat seperti chuunin yang lemah, Naruto tahu kekuatannya yang tersembunyi. Walau baru setahun menjadi chuunin, sebenarnya Iruka sudah memiliki kualifikasi sebagai jounin. Namun ia senang mengajar anak-anak. Lagi pula, kalau dia bisa mengatur jounin-jounin gila (dalam artian tertentu) di ruang misi, bagaimana mungkin dia adalah shinobi yang lemah?

"Naruto-kun, bawa Ranmaru-kun dan Eikichi-kun sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini," kata Iruka.

"Ya, Iruka-sensei," Naruto segera menarik tangan Ranmaru dan Eikichi untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu dan meninggalkan Iruka.

Shinobi Kumogakure itu tersenyum sinis menatap shinobi Konoha di depannya ini. Iruka menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Sensei? Apa kau guru?" tanya shinobi itu dengan nada mengejek. "Kupikir Konoha akan mengirimkan ninja-ninjanya yang lebih kuat."

"Kau meremehkanku," gumam Iruka. "Tak akan kubiarkan seorang pun melukai murid-muridku yang berharga!"

Iruka melesat maju dengan kunai di tangannya, menyerbu ninja musuh dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Namun ninja itu dengan mudah menghindar menggunakan Shunshin no Jutsu. Shinobi Kumo itu kembali menggunakan jurus elemen angin miliknya, memadatkan partikel udara menjadi shuriken-shuriken kecil yang menyerbu ke arah Iruka. Tangan Iruka bergerak cepat, membentuk segel. Shuriken angin itu mengenai tubuh Iruka yang langsung berubah menjadi batang kayu.

Kini, Iruka menyerbu dari sisi kanan. Shinobi Kumo itu kembali menyerang dengan Kamaitachi Shuriken miliknya. Tangan Iruka kembali membentuk segel yang sama, dan sekali lagi, saat shuriken angin itu mengenainya, tubuh Iruka kembali berubah menjadi batang kayu.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan Kawarimi, hah?!" seru ninja itu mulai emosi. Iruka muncul dari atas, melompat siap untuk menyerang. Si ninja musuh kembali mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, namun kali ini ia bersiap untuk menghadapi serangan mendadak Iruka begitu Kawarimi miliknya terbongkar.

Ia tidak melihat ketika Iruka menangkis semua Kamaitachi Shurikennya dengan kunai. Selagi pandangannya teralihkan, Iruka menusukkan kunainya ke dada shinobi Kumogakure itu.

Iruka melompat mundur. Ia tidak repot-repot mencabut kunainya yang menancap cukup dalam diantara tulang rusuk. Kemungkinan besar merobek paru-paru si shinobi Kumo.

Iruka memperhatikan lawannya terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah. Lawannya sudah tidak punya cukup tenaga lagi dengan kondisi paru-parunya saat ini. Satu serangan lagi, Iruka akan mengakhiri semuanya.

"Shinobi bodoh..." kata ninja Kumo itu terengah-engah. "Kau pikir, hanya aku yang ada di hutan ini? Teman... temanku... akan mere...but... kunainya... dari bocah-bocah... itu..." Sebelum Iruka dapat menyerang, shinobi Kumo itu menggunakan sisa chakra-nya untuk melakukan Shunshin no Jutsu dan lenyap dari tempat itu.

* * *

Naruto masih menarik tangan Ranmaru dan Eikichi menjauh dari tempat pertempuran. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena dua orang ninja musuh menghalangi jalannya. Naruto mengumpat di dalam hati karena ia tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi. Satu-satunya jalan adalah bertarung dan mengulur waktu sampai bantuan datang.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kunainya dan berdiri di depan untuk melindungi Ranmaru dan Eikichi. Saat ini situasinya tidak menguntungkan. Naruto sendiri, melawan dua orang chuunin dari Kumogakure. Ditambah lagi ia tidak memiliki senjata yang memadai. Naruto dapat mendengar Eikichi merintih ketakutan dan berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Naruto. Ranmaru berusaha memasang sikap berani, namun tetap saja lututnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Serahkan kunai yang kalian temukan tadi!" seru salah satu ninja Kumogakure dengan sikap mengancam.

Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Ia mendorong Ranmaru dan Eikichi mundur untuk merapat ke pohon.

"Aku tidak tahu kunai apa yang kau maksud," jawab Naruto singkat.

Kedua ninja menyerbu maju. Naruto segera memasang kuda-kuda bertahan dan siap untuk membalas serangan musuh. Tubuh pendeknya menguntungkan dirinya karena kedua musuhnya tidak terbiasa melawan lawan yang lebih pendek. Naruto memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan memberikan tendangan sapuan ke arah kaki lawan. Salah satu ninja terjatuh, namun yang lain melompat menghindar. Dengan mudah, ninja yang baru saja melompat memegang kaki Naruto dan melemparkan anak itu ke sebuah pohon.

Naruto terjatuh. Secara insting, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengurangi _impact_ dari benturannya, namun tetap saja, darah mengalir keluar dari bibir Naruto.

"Ranmaru! Eikichi! Lari!" seru Naruto.

Kedua anak itu tidak berani bergerak. Mereka hanya terduduk ketakutan selama kedua ninja dari Kumogakure itu mendekat. Naruto mengumpat keras dan memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri. Tanpapikir panjang, ia kembali menerjang ke depan. Melompat dengan satu kaki dan melayangkan tendangan berputar kepada salah satu ninja. Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna di antara kedua ninja dan teman-temannya.

Salah seorang ninja Kumo mengeluarkan kunai dan menyerbu ke arah Naruto. Naruto bersiap menerima serangan ini dan memperkokoh kuda-kudanya saat ia menyadari bahwa salah satu ninja Kumogakure telah berhasil menusukkan kunai mereka ke paha Naruto, membuat anak itu tidak bisa bergerak bebas tanpa merasakan sakit dari kakinya.

Naruto menarik nafas, bersiap untuk yang terburuk. Pada akhirnya, ia akan mati di sini, sebagai anak berusia delapan tahun sebelum sempat menyelamatkan dunia shinobi. Ia tidak dapat menerima kenyataan ini. Naruto memperbaiki kuda-kudanya, bersiap untuk bertahan dari serangan...

Tiba-tiba beberapa ekor anjing muncul entah darimana dan menghentikan serangan kedua ninja menatap anjing-anjing itu. Semua memiliki ikat kepala Konoha dan mengenakan semacam pakaian berwarna biru dengan simbol henohenomoheji tergambar di bagian belakang baju mereka.

"Yo, Naruto!" Naruto menunduk dan melihat seekor anjing pug yang dikenalnya dengan baik.

"Pakkun?"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kakashi muncul. Naruto dapat melihat percikan darah mengotori jaket jounin yang ia kenakan, namun Kakashi tidak mempedulikannya. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto, memastikan kondisi anak itu.

"Naruto! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi cemas.

"Aku... baik-baik saja, Kakashi-nii..." gumam Naruto. "Ranmaru dan Eikichi..."

"Tenang saja, Naruto, mereka bersamaku."

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum saat melihat Iruka berjalan mendekat. Di belakangnya, Ranmaru dan Eikichi mengikuti, ketakutan. Naruto tersenyum lega melihat keduanya baik-baik saja. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan lututnya lemas. Kakashi dengan sigap menangkap Naruto sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah dan menyandarkan anak itu ke pohon dengan hati-hati agar tidak memperparah lukanya. Kakashi mengeluarkan peralatan pertolongan pertama miliknya dan mulai membalut luka Naruto.

Iruka memandang tajam ke arah dua orang chuunin Kumogakure yang masih tidak bisa bergerak karena ditahan oleh nin-ken Kakashi.

"Biarkan mereka, Iruka-sensei. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan dengan mereka," kata Kakashi dingin sambil membalut luka Naruto. Ninja peniru itu kemudia berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah dua ninja Kumogakure yang masih belum bisa bergerak. Kakashi mengedikkan kepalanya kearah nin-ken miliknya. Anjing-anjing ninja itu paham dan mengeratkan gigitan serta cengkraman mereka, menembus kulit kedua shinobi itu dan membuat darah mengalir.

"Iruka-sensei, tolong bawa kedua anak itu dan Naruto ke rumah sakit," kata Kakashi.

Iruka mengangguk. Dengan hati-hati, Iruka menggendong Naruto dan memerintahkan Ranmaru dan Eikichi untuk mengikutinya. Apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan berikutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas disaksikan oleh anak-anak. Sebelum ia melompat pergi, Iruka menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana dengan shinobi Kumo yang lainnya? Tak mungkin hanya mereka yang ada di sini, 'kan?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku sudah membereskan mereka semua," jawab Kakashi singkat. "Kau bawa saja mereka ke rumah sakit. Aku akan menjelaskan tentang kondisi dua sampah ini pada Sandaime nantinya."

Iruka mengangguk. Ia bergegas meninggalkan Kakashi bersama kedua ninja dan para nin-ken. Walau pun ia sudah mencapai tepi hutan, Iruka masih dapat mendengar jeritan horor kedua shinobi Kumogakure itu. Iruka hanya tersenyum menenangkan Ranmaru dan Eikichi yang bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di dalam hutan.

* * *

Beberapa hari Naruto berada di rumah sakit, Kakashi senantiasa menemaninya. Tidak sekali pun ia meninggalkan sisi tempat tidur Naruto. Hanya beberapa kali ia beranjak untuk hal-hal yang benar-benar penting. Kakashi telah memberikan laporannya pada Hokage Ketiga. Ada dua puluh tujuh shinobi Kumogakure yang tersebar di hutan itu dan mereka semua memiliki satu tujuan, yaitu kunai milik ayah Eikichi yang berlumuran darah. Kakashi berhasil menjatuhkan hampir semuanya. Menurut informasi yang berhasil diperoleh, darah yang menempel pada kunai itu adalah darah milik ninja Kumogakure yang memiliki garis keturunan khusus. Kalau darah itu jatuh ke tangan shinobi Konoha, maka rahasia terbesar Kumo akan terbongkar.

Hokage Ketiga telah mengirim sampel darah itu untuk dipelajari lebih lanjut.

Ranmaru dan Eikichi tidak menderita luka sedikit pun, kecuali luka tergores di lutut dan siku mereka. Iruka menemani kedua anak itu untuk menjenguk Naruto di rumah sakit dan berterima kasih padanya. Naruto hanya menyeringai melihat wajah Ranmaru dan Eikichi yang memerah saat mereka berterima kasih dan meminta maaf karena selama ini telah mengganggu Naruto. Iruka harus menahan Kakashi agar jounin itu tidak menjitak kepala kedua muridnya tersebut.

Setelah semua orang pulang, hanya ada Kakashi dan Naruto di dalam kamar rumah sakit itu. Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin Kakashi tanyakan pada adik laki-lakinya itu, mengingat ini kedua kali Naruto masuk rumah sakit dalam dua hari terakhir.

"Kau memaafkan saja mereka berdua?" tanya Kakashi pada Naruto yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto. "Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya membenci mereka, 'kan?"

Kakashi hanya tersenyum. Selama beberapa saat, ruangan itu hening. Hanya suara semilir angin yang terdengar, berhembus dari jendela kamar yang terbuka.

"Naruto, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Kakashi memecah keheningan.

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto kalem. "Kakashi-nii, bagaimana kalau kau istirahat sebentar? Sejak aku masuk rumah sakit, aku tidak pernah melihat Kakashi-nii istirahat," gumam Naruto. Kini ia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan 'Kakashi-nii'.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naru," gumam Kakashi. "Kau membuatku cemas, Naru, saat Shikamaru mengatakan kau pergi hutan itu untuk menolong dua orang temanmu yang tidak tahu bahwa masih ada beberapa ninja Kumogakure di sana."

"Maaf," gumam Naruto lirih. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja..."

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Tapi sikapmu yang terlalu impulsif itu bisa membahayakan dirimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku juga harus kehilangan dirimu," kata Kakashi. Ia merangkul bahu kecil itu dan mengelus lembut kepala Naruto. Naruto adalah satu-satunya hal yang ditinggalkan oleh Minato-sensei, yang selalu mengingatkan Kakashi akan gurunya itu. Setiap kali Kakashi menatap rambut pirang dan mata biru yang ekspresif itu, ia seolah-olah melihat bayangan Minato-sensei dan Kushina-san. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan begitu banyak orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak mau jika harus kehilangan Naruto juga.

Naruto tidak mengatakan apa pun setelah ia mendengar pernyataan jujur Kakashi. Selama ini, Kakashi cenderung tertutup dan menyembunyikan emosinya jauh di dalam hati. Namun, mendengar Kakashi terang-terangan menunjukkan emosinya pada Naruto seperti ini, anak itu berjuang keras untuk menahan air matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau bisa bertahan melawan tiga orang chuunin dari Kumogakure sebelum aku dan Iruka-sensei tiba?" tanya Kakashi. "Seingatku kau hanya membawa beberapa buah kunai yang sudah ditumpulkan dan beberapa shuriken. Ranmaru dan Eikichi bilang kau memperbanyak diri."

"Eh? Ah... I-iya... itu... semacam... Bunshin no Jutsu?" kata Naruto. Mana mungkin dia menjelaskan pada Kakashi kalau ia menggunakan Kage Bunshin?! Pertanyaan itu nantinya akan diikuti oleh pertanyaan lain yang lebih sulit dijawab.

"Bunshin? Sejak kapan kau bisa Bunshin? Ku pikir kau sudah menyerah mempelajarinya, Naru."

"Ehehehe..." Naruto hanya tertawa garing. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kakashi karena harus berbohong.

"Naru, ada sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan kepadaku?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menelan ludah. Ia tahu Kakashi bisa membacanya seperti buku. Naruto tahu cepat atau lambat, Kakashi akan menanyainya, Kakashi akan menyadari ada yang aneh pada diri Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa menjelaskan begitu saja dari mana ia berasal. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi jika ia tahu Naruto datang dari masa depan yang sudah hancur.

Naruto tidak bisa lagi mengatakan kebohongan pada Kakashi, namun ia juga tidak bisa mengatakan kebenaran. Ia menghela nafas.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi-nii... Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang," kata Naruto lirih.

"Naru, apa yang..."

"Percayalah padaku, Kakashi-nii," kata Naruto mantap. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Kakashi ingin mendorongnya lebih jauh, namun melihat kesungguhan di mata Naruto Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini. Maka ia tersenyum dan menepuk lembut kepala Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N : Selesai~ Sebenarnya saya agak bingung ceritaini mau dibawa kemana... "Mau dibawa kemana... Cerita ini~" *pake nada Mau Dibawa Kemana*... jadi, ada usulan? Silahkan tinggalkan review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Berhubung ujian saya sudah selesai, saya punya sedikit pengumuman buat minna-san sekalian... berikut isinya...**

**1. Karena saya akan mudik ke kota kelahiran saya, saya mungkin nggak akan bisa update sesering biasanya, jadi untuk update, akan saya usahakan seminggu sekali. Untuk update berikutnya, kemungkinan besar minggu depan.**

**2. Panjang chapter yang saya tulis akan saya buat konsisten sekitar 2000~ kata.**

**3. Tentang sage mode dan jurus-jurus Naruto yang lain, akan saya jawab dengan rinci di chapter berikutnya.**

**Jadi, saya minta maaf kepada reader-san sekalian... Karena, kalau saya mudik, berarti saya harus cuci gorden dan bersihkan rumah buat menyambut bulan puasa dan lebaran... jadi saya mungkin nggak bisa nulis sesering biasanya... Namun mengertilah... ini demi membantu orang tua...**

**Akhir kata, selamat menikmati liburan bagi yang merayakan!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Being his real brother I could feel I live in his shadows, but I never have and I do not now. I live in his glow."_

_-Michael Morpurgo_

* * *

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Hari-hari bergulir begitu saja. Naruto sudah kembali ke Akademi, Kakashi disibukkan oleh tugas-tugas jounin-nya yang biasa. Teman-temannya di Akademi bertanya tentang bagaimana rasanya menghadapi ninja musuh yang sesungguhnya sebelum Iruka-sensei datang dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Sikap teman-teman yang dulu suka mengganggunya mulai berubah. Kini bukan rasa benci lagi yang terpancar dari wajah mereka, melainkan rasa hormat.

Eikichi tidak ragu-ragu menceritakan keberanian Naruto saat menghadapi musuh, membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. Bahkan Sakura dan Ino yang biasanya tidak mempedulikan Naruto tertarik mendengar kisahnya.

Mungkin hanya ada satu orang yang tidak tertarik dengan petualangan Naruto di bukit belakang Akademi. Uchiha Sasuke hanya mendengus ketika teman-temannya mengerubuti Naruto saat ia masuk kelas dengan tertatih-tatih. Sasuke justru bersyukur karena kini si pirang ribut itu menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga ia terlepas dari fans-fans-nya yang menyebalkan. Sekarang ia bisa benar-benar berkonsentrasi untuk menguasai teknik shuriken dan ninjutsu api miliknya.

Kalau saja dia bisa meminta Itachi mengajarinya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan membereskan semua buku-bukunya sebelum ia pulang ke rumah.

* * *

Saat Naruto pulang ke rumah, alisnya terangkat melihat sepasang sendal yang tidak ia kenali di samping sendal milik Kakashi. Naruto melepaskan sendalnya sendiri dan merapikannya di rak sepatu.

"Kakashi-nii, tadaima!" ia berseru menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi. Naruto memasuki ruang tengah dan melihat Kakashi tengah berbicara serius dengan seseorang.

"Oh, okaeri, Naruto!" jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, halo, Naruto-kun."

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat orang yang berbicara pada Kakashi. Rambut panjang yang gelap itu, bola mata hitamnya serta wajah yang familiar di mata Naruto... Uchiha Itachi berdiri di sana, tersenyum pada Naruto seolah-olah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tentu saja semua masih baik-baik saja, pikir Naruto getir.

Naruto membongkar otaknya berusaha menemukan bagaimana cara ia memanggil Itachi di sini. Itachi-san?

"Halo, Itachi-san," sapa Naruto.

"Naru, bagaimana kalau kau mengerjakan pe-er mu di kamar, hm? Nanti kita akan makan ramen kalau kau sudah mengerjakan semuanya," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

Mata Naruto membulat mendengar kata 'ramen'. Ia berseru girang dan bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Begitu Naruto mencapai kamarnya, ia segera menganalisis situasinya saat ini. Uchiha Itachi masih berada di Konoha dan dia mengobrol normal dengan Kakashi. Itu berarti, klan Uchiha masih ada. Naruto mendengus. Pantas saja Sasuke tidak terlihat se-emo yang diingatnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan tugasnya dan mengerjakannya dengan setengah hati. Pembantaian klan Uchiha belum terjadi, dan Naruto tahu dia tidak akan mampu menghentikannya. Tidak setelah ia tahu alasan dibalik tragedi itu. Naruto menatap hasil pekerjaannya selama beberapa saat. Ia sudah mengerjakan semuanya, tinggal menunggu Kakashi memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya nanti.

Naruto tidak mengenal Itachi sebelumnya. Ia tidak mengenal siapa pun dari klan Uchiha kecuali mungkin Sasuke. Ia hanya mengenal Itachi yang suram. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka Itachi bisa tersenyum secerah itu. Entah bagaimana, ia selalu mendapat perasaan bahwa bola mata hitam gelap itu akan berubah memamerkan Mangekyou Sharingan...

Naruto memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam pusaran ingatan yang selalu berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Uchiha Itachi...

"Naruto! Sudah selesai mengerjakan pe-er mu?" suara Kakashi terdengar dari depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto langsung melompat dari kursi dan membukakan pintu bagi Kakashi. Ia menyeringai.

"Kakashi-nii! Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

Kakashi mengangguk dan menepuk kepala Naruto.

Itachi sudah menunggu di pintu depan. Naruto melemparkan pandangan bertanya pada Kakashi. Kakashi memahami pandangan itu.

"Itachi-san akan ikut bersama kita, Naruto. Dia juga akan membawa Sasuke-kun," jelas Kakashi.

"Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Naruto-kun bertemu Sasuke selain di Akademi, ya? Sasuke sering cerita tentang anak berambut pirang yang heboh di kelasnya," kata Itachi sambil tertawa kecil. "Aku langsung ingat pada adik Kakashi-san."

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol dengan Sasuke, sih..." jawab Naruto santai, "Mengingat dia selalu disibukkan oleh fans-nya yang banyak."

"Loh? Bukannya kau punya fans sendiri? Hyuuga Hinata-chan yang wajahnya selalu memerah kalau berada di dekatmu itu..." goda Kakashi. Ia terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Naruto memerah saat Kakashi menyebut nama Hinata. "Sayang sekali kau sudah menambatkan hatimu pada cewek permen karet itu... Siapa namanya? Yang rambutnya merah muda... Sakura-chan?"

"Kakashi-nii!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan Kakashi mempermalukannya lebih jauh.

"Haruno Sakura-chan? Bukankah dia fans beratnya Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

Kakashi menyeringai.

"Oho! Mungkin karena itu kau tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun, Naruto!"

Mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan sambil menggoda Naruto. Bahkan Itachi. Mereka menjemput Sasuke di tempat ia berlatih melempar shuriken dan mengajaknya ikut serta. Awalnya Sasuke menolak karena ia melihat Naruto dan ia tidakmenyukai si pirang yang heboh itu, namun karena Itachi dan Kakashi memaksa, ia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk ikut.

Kali ini, Kakashi dan Itachi berusaha memancing pembicaraan antara kedua adik mereka, namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak begitu berminat walau Naruto sudah berusaha mengobrol dengannya.

Ichiraku Ramen terlihat lebih sepi dari biasanya. Hanya Naruto, Kakashi, Itachi dan Sasuke yang berada di tempat itu. Kakashi menyantap ramen-nya seperti biasa, dalam beberapa detik. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya menatap jounin itu dengan pandangan heran (paling tiadk Sasuke heran, Itachi sepertinya sudah cukup terbiasa). Saat Naruto melicinkan mangkuk ramen ke sembilannya, satu orang yang tidak diduga-duga muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kakashi, rival terbesarku!"

Kakashi nyaris menyemplungkan wajahnya ke dalam mangkuk ramennya yang kosong saat mendengar suara yang terarmat familiar itu. Naruto menoleh dan meringis saat melihat jounin berbalut _spandex_ hijau dengan potongan rambut berbentuk helm dan senyum berkilau yang menyilaukan mata. Bahkan bertahun-tahun kedepan pun, tidak ada yang mampu mengubah seorang Maito Gai.

"Ah, Gai-san... Selamat malam!" sapa Itachi.

"Ooh! Uchiha Itachi! Selamat malam! Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatmu di hari luar biasa yang dipenuhi semangat masa muda ini!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ocehan Gai. Naruto menyeringai melihat Jounin itu dipenuhi semangat yang tampaknya tidak pernah pudar. Gai lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Dan ini! Dua bibit yang dipenuhi gairah masa muda untuk masa depan Konoha! Naruto, adik dari rival abadiku dan Sasuke, adik dari ninja berbakat Konoha yang penuh semangat!"

Kakashi dan Itachi berjengit mendengar nama panggilan itu dari Gai, sementara sang jounin ber-_spandex_ hijau itu mengacak rambut Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke cemberut menerima perlakuan Gai, sementara Naruto hanya tertawa. Walau merasa aneh, entah kenapa Naruto merindukan ocehan Gai yang menyebalkan tentang "semangat dan gairah masa muda".

"Oh! Dan lihatlah siapa yang memberkahi kita dengan kehadirannya! Halo, Iruka-sensei!"

Umino Iruka hanya meringis melihat Gai berada di Ichiraku Ramen. Ia hanya ingin makan malam dengan tenang, mungkin kalau dia beruntung, dia akan bertemu Naruto dan Kakashi di sini. Iruka sama sekali tidak mengira dirinya akan bertemu "_Konoha Green Beast_" yang "terkenal" dalam artian tertentu.

"Selamat malam, Gai-san," sapa Iruka.

"Apa kabarmu di malam cerah berbintang ini, sensei?"

"Eh?" Iruka menatap langit malam yang agak mendung. "Ah... aku baik-baik saja, Gai-san..."

"Tidak begitu yang kudengar, rekanku sesama shinobi Konoha!" Gai berkata dengan suara yang keras. "Aku mendengar kabar yang sangat luar biasa mengenai pencapaianmu dan rival terbesarku, Hatake Kakashi, saat mengalahkan shinobi Kumogakure dan menyelamatkan tiga orang anak muda, murid-muridmu yang dipenuhi oleh semangat musim semi masa muda!"

"Eh..." Iruka tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bahkan nyaris tidak menangkap inti ocehan Gai.

"Oh? Kudengar Naruto yang pertama kali pergi menyelamatkan kedua rekannya. Ya 'kan, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat dengan wajah cemberut. Ia masih kesal dengan perlakuan Gai padanya.

"OHO! Adik dari rival terbesarku! Naruto-kun, kau benar-benar dipenuhi gairah masa muda yang berkilauan!"

Sekarang Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia harus berterima kasih atau meleburkan dirinya dengan latar belakang, karena kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Osh! Untuk merayakan keberanian masa mudamu, adik rival abadiku, aku akan lari lima ratus putaran keliling Konoha!" Detik beriutnya, Gai sudah melesat, meninggalkan Kakashi, Itachi, Iruka, Naruto dan Sasuke yang hanya bisa terdiam melihat "keajaiban" aneh yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ah, Halo Kakashi-san, Itachi-san," sapa Iruka sambil tersenyum ketika ia kembali dari kondisi tidak sadarnya. Kakashi dan Itachi menyahut salamnya dengan sopan dan mempersilahkan Iruka untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ketika ketiga shinobi yang lebih tua larut dalam pembicaraan mereka, Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau kau tidak cepat menghabiskan ramen-mu, nanti keburu dingin dan mengembang, lho..." kata Naruto berusaha memulai percakapan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Naruto berusaha memutar otaknya untuk mencari bahan obrolan yang menyenangkan. "Ini buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik aku pulang dan belajar," gumam Sasuke mengejutkan Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat alis saat ia sadar Sasuke berbicara padanya.

"Belajar? Memangnya kau belum mengerjakan tugas dari Iruka-sensei?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik. Ia memastikan bahwa guru chuunin itu tidak mendengar pertanyaannya. Siapa tahu Iruka-sensei akan menyuruh Sasuke pulang jika ia tahu. Naruto sedang berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia tahu ia bisa melakukan sesuatu... Sebelum Sasuke terlarut dalam 'balas dendam'-nya. Kali ini, Naruto akan memastikan Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkan Konoha hanya untuk mencari kekuatan demi balas dendam.

"Bukan itu, bodoh," kata Sasuke. "Aku akan jadi lebih hebat daripada kakakku."

"Daripada Itachi-san?" tanya Naruto. _Tentu saja kau akan jadi lebih hebat, Sasuke... Saat kau membunuhnya..._ pikir Naruto getir.

"Kau tahu, Itachi-niisan lulus Akademi saat usianya tujuh tahun," kata Sasuke. "Otoo-san benar-benar bangga saat ia mengetahui putranya mendapat predikat jenius. Dia melatih Itachi-niisan agar menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Otoo-san benar-benar menyayangi Itachi-niisan. Bukankah kau terkadang merasakannya, bodoh? Bahwa kau akan selalu hidup di balik bayang-bayang Kakashi-san... Semua orang menuntutmu agar jadi seperti dia."

Naruto terbelalak kaget melihat betapa panjangnya kalimat yang bisa dikeluarkan Sasuke. Lebih panjang dari perkataan seharian dikumpulkan menjadi satu di masa depan. Naruto benar-benar ingin memuji dirinya sendiri.

"Oi, bodoh! Aku berbicara padamu, lho!" kata Sasuke saat Naruto tidak membalas perkataannya. Wajahnya bersemu sedikit merah. Kenapa dia menceritakan hal seperti itu pada Naruto? Selama ini dia selalu melihat Naruto sebagai anak yang mengganggu pemandangan, namun setelah ia melihat lebih, posisi Naruto saat ini kurang lebih posisinya sendiri.

"Eh?" Naruto tersentak dari kondisi _trance_-nya dan menatap Sasuke. "Maaf," gumam Naruto. "Aku tidak pernah merasa tertekan. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah merasa berada di balik bayang-bayang Kakashi-nii. Aku tidak peduli Kakashi-nii dipandang sebagai ninja peniru jenius atau apa pun itu, Kakashi-nii tidak pernah menuntutku untuk menjadi sepertinya," jelas Naruto. "Ini 'kan tentang 'aku' jadi akulah yang menentukan akan seperti apa kedepannya."

"Itachi-niisan pernah bilang, suatu saat nanti aku harus melampauinya... Walau pun akhirnya aku harus membencinya, tapi itu adalah tugas seorang kakak," kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa membenci Itachi-niisan. Betapa pun aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengannya, aku tidak pernah membencinya..."

Naruto berjengit mendengar hal itu. Entah kenapa, kata-kata Itachi terdengar seolah ia telah menyiapkan semuanya... Bahwa Sasuke akan membencinya dan akan mencarinya untuk membalaskan dendam keluarganya pada Itachi.

"Tapi kau yang menentukan, bukan?" kata Naruto akhirnya. "Kau tidak harus membenci seseorang untuk jadi lebih kuat, Sasuke. Kekuatan yang dihasilkan kebencian hanya akan membawa keburukan. Itu menurutku, sih..."

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandanga tajam pada Naruto.

"Omonganmu tidak seperti anak umur delapan tahun," kata Sasuke dengan nada menuduh. "Apa Kakashi-san memberimu makan sesuatu yang aneh? Buku misalnya..."

Naruto hanya tergelak menatap wajah bingung Sasuke. Obrolan di kedai ramen itu berlangsung selama beberapa jam. Naruto dan Sasuke mengobrol tentang banyak hal, termasuk pertanyaan Sasuke tentang kenapa sepertinya banyak orang yang tidak menyukai Naruto (yang dijawab Naruto dengan mengangkat bahu). Itachi, Kakashi, dan Iruka menatap kedua anak laki-laki itu telah mengakrabkan diri satu sama lain (Sasuke akan memanggil Naruto "Idiot" dan Naruto akan memanggil Sasuke "Bodoh"). Iruka memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu setelah membayar ramennya (yang langsung dicegah Kakashi karena kali ini, dia yang mentraktir).

"Kakashi-san, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka tidak akan terpisahkan," gumam Itachi pada Kakashi saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke bertengkar mengenai jumlah mangkuk yang sudah dihabiskan Naruto. "Aku senang kau membawa Naruto-kun untuk bertemu Sasuke. Selama ini, dia hanya memfokuskan dirinya untuk berlatih tanpa pernah mengobrol dengan teman sebayanya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Kakashi. "Naruto selalu mengeluh tentang anak sok keren dengan rambut berbentuk buntut bebek yang menyebalkan."

"Seperti Sasuke mengeluh tentang anak pirang yang heboh dan suka mengacaukan jam pelajaran," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum. "Aku harus pulang sekarang, Kakashi-san. Sasuke harus ke Akademi besok."

"Tentu saja," kata Kakashi. "Naruto juga harus pulang sekarang kalau dia ingin bangun lebih pagi daripada biasanya besok."

"Hm? Kenapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia berlatih di pagi hari," jelas Kakashi. "Taijutsu dan ninjutsu dasar. Akhir-akhir ini dia semakin semangat untuk berlatih, namun tidak pernah kuizinkan karena dia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit."

Itachi mengangguk dan mengambil dompetnya untuk membayar ramen. Kakashi menghentikan Itachi dan mengatakan dia yang akan membayar semuanya. Itachi memaksa, namun Kakashi lebih ngotot. Akhirnya, Itachi menyerah dan membiarkan Kakashi membayar semuanya.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tertidur dengan kepala menyandar di meja. Kakashi menggendong Naruto sementara Itachi menggendong Sasuke di punggungnya. Mereka pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang masih ramai. Hingga mereka tiba di persimpangan antara rumah klan Uchiha dan Hatake.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Kakashi-san," kata Itachi sambil membungkuk.

"Sama-sama, Itachi-kun," kata Kakashi.

Mereka berjalan ke rumah masing-masing.

Malam itu, walau langit tertutup awan mendung, Naruto telah memperbaiki datu hal di masa lalunya.

Hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N : Osh... segitu dulu. Jangan khawatir! Walau saya nggak bisa update cepat2, saya masih akan tetap membalas review minna-san sekalian...**

**Ja, mata raishuu! Jangan lupa review! Kalau nggak saya ngambek! *ditimpukin sandal jepit* *siapa elu, author ingusan?!***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Secara pribadi saya agak kurang senang dengan chapter ini... terlalu melompat-lompat dan nggak jelas... ah well, saya akan lebih berusaha di chapter berikutnya...! Untuk beberapa review yang nggak saya balas, maaf ya, bukan maksud hati pengen nyuekin, tapi internet saya akhir-akhir ini memuakkan dan koneksi sering terganggu... jadi mohon maaf...**

**Udah pada lihat cover buat fanfic ini? Yay! Akhirnya... fan art karya saya muncul! Ingin lihat lebih banyak lagi? Silahkan kunjungi saya di waterofkings muzy com (ganti semua spasi jadi ".")*malah promosi*.**

**Oke deh, selamat menikmati chapter ini! Jangan lupa review~!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_"Throughout life people will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do, 'cause hate in your heart will consume you too."_  
_― Will Smith_

* * *

"Naruto? Kau sudah bangun?" suara Kakashi terdengar dari balik pintu. Perlahan, sang ninja peniru itu membuka pintu kamar Naruto. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang masih bergulung di bawah selimut tebalnya. Topi tidur kuda nilnya menutupi sebelah mata sementara Kakashi bisa melihat noda-noda basah di sekitar bantal. "Naru? Bukankah kau bilang hari ini mau latihan pagi?" Kakashi mengguncang lembut bahu Naruto.

"Lima menit..." gumam Naruto. Ia memeluk gulingnya lebih erat.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Naru..."

"Lima menit..." Naruto bergumam keras kepala.

"Aaaah... Padahal kalau saja kau mau bangun lebih pagi, aku mungkin akan memberimu sarapan yang spesial... Entah ramen atau..."

Naruto langsung membuka matanya saat kata 'ramen' terdengar. Ia segera menatap Kakashi dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Ramen? Beri aku lima menit untuk bersiap-siap, Kakashi-nii!"

Hanya dibutuhkan waktu empat menit lima puluh dua detik bagi Naruto untuk bersiap-siap. Kakashi sudah menunggunya di bawah. Mereka melakukan latihan ringan, lari, sedikit taijutsu dan shuriken. Kakashi mengangkat alis melihat kemampuan taijutsu Naruto yang berubah drastis sejak terakhir kali mereka melakukan _sparring_. Kemampuannya melempar shuriken dan menangani kunai juga sudah lebih baik.

Kakashi tidak berkomentar apa-apa, tapi ia memutuskan sudah waktunya mereka pulang kalau Naruto tidak ingin terlambat ke Akademi. Kakashi membuatkan sarapan, sementara Naruto mandi dan bersiap-siap. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah duduk di meja makan dan menatap sarapannya.

"Kakashi-nii, ini bukan ramen," komentar Naruto.

"Hm? Memang bukan."

"Kau sudah berjanji akan membuatkan sarapan ramen..."

"Siapa yang janji? Kau sendiri yang mengasumsikan begitu, Naru..." kata Kakashi. "Lagi pula kau perlu sekali-kali makan sayur. Jangan ramen terus-terusan!"

Naruto langsung cemberut. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya ini. Naruto berjengit saat ia harus memakan benda-benda hijau di piringnya secepat mungkin. Setelah selesai, ia meletakkan piringnya di bak cuci piring. Seperti biasa, Kakashi akan mengatarnya sampai di depan Akademi (tidak peduli seberapa banyak pun Naruto memintanya untuk tidak mengantar ke Akademi, Kakashi tetap saja mengatarkannya).

Kakashi menepuk kepalanya dan berjanji akan menjemput Naruto nanti.

Saat Naruto memasuki kelasnya, baru ada dua orang di ruangan itu. Uchiha Sasuke dan Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto menyeringai dan menyapa Kiba.

"Yo, Kiba!" sapa Naruto.

"Naruto! Pagi sekali kau hari ini," komentar Kiba.

"Ehehehe! Aku latihan pagi dengan Kakashi-nii hari ini! Pagi, Sasuke-bego!"

Kiba menatapnya dengan pandangan terbelalak saat Naruto menyapa Sasuke dengan santai. Ia lebih bingung lagi saat Sasuke membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan singkat dan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Pagi, Naruto-idiot."

Kening Kiba berkerut mendengar nama panggilan itu. Sejak kapan dua orang ini jadi akrab begitu? Terakhir kali Kiba ingat interaksi mereka berdua, itu antara Naruto yang menantang Sasuke untuk menarik perhatian Haruno Sakura. Sasuke tidak mengacuhkan Naruto tentu saja. Dan sekarang entah kenapa sesuatu berubah.

"Kalian berteman?" tanya Kiba. Matanya menyipit penuh rasa curiga.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

Kiba hanya mengangkat alisnya.

Hari itu berlalu seperti biasa tanpa ada peristiwa yang mengejutkan kecuali pertemanan baru yang terbentuk antara Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang mengejutkan semua orang. Iruka-sensei hanya mengangkat mengangkat alis dan tersenyum, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Perasaan senasib memang mampu menjembatani perbedaan di antara kedua anak itu.

Maka hari itu, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Chouji kehadiran satu anggota baru dalam kelompok kecil mereka. Sasuke awalnya agak canggung, terutama dengan pandangan ingin tahu dari Chouji dan sikap Shikamaru yang tidak peduli.

"Nee, aku lapar..." gumam Chouji sambil menepuk perutnya. Kelima anak itu sedang duduk di bawah pohon di halaman Akademi. Shikamaru berbaring di atas rumput, Kiba dan Naruto duduk di ayunan (Naruto duduk, Kiba berdiri dibelakangnya) sementara Sasuke berada di dahan tempat ayunan terikat dan bersandar pada batang pohon. Chouji duduk di samping Shikamaru dengan kening berkerut menahan lapar.

"Kau baru saja menghabiskan keripik kentangmu, Chouji," gumam Shikamaru.

"Tidak cukup..."

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa butir permen.

"Chouji!" Sasuke memanggil. Chouji mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang duduk di dahan dan menjatuhkan segenggam permen ke tangannya. Dengan tangkas, Chouji menangkap semuanya dan menyeringai ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" kata Chouji. Shikamaru telah kembali memejamkan matanya. Sasuke memperhatikan Chouji yang langsung membuka bungkus lima butir permen dan memasukkan semuanya sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto dan Kiba.

"Yup. Biasanya lebih parah, sih," kata Kiba. "Oy, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman saja? Aku bosan di sini..."

"Eh? Tapi Kakashi-nii akan menjemputku," kata Naruto.

"Ampun deh, Naruto. Kau 'kan sudah besar, harusnya kau sudah bisa pulang sendiri. Benar 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Memang, selama ini ia selalu pulang sendiri ke rumahnya, namun rasanya ia ingin juga sekali-kali dijemput oleh Itachi atau ibunya, seperti Kakashi-san selalu menjemput dan mengatar Naruto. Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

"_Yosh!_ Ayo kita jalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan sebentar!" usul Kiba.

"Ah, merepotkan... Aku tidak ikut," kata Shikamaru. Kiba hanya mencibirnya.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kami saja yang pergi!"

Keempat anak itu pun meninggalkan halaman Akademi dan berjalan ke tengah-tengah desa yang dipenuhi oleh toko-toko. Kiba dan Chouji sudah berjalan lebih dulu mendatangi sebuah toko yang menjual manisan buah-buahan dan camilan. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa melihat Kiba yang berusaha menyeret Chouji keluar dari toko itu dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka.

Entah magnet macam apa yang di pasang di toko itu, lima menit kemudian Chouji sudah kembali ke sana, memandang dari balik etelase ke arah manisan yang membuat liurnya mengalir kemana-mana.

"Dari tadi aku penasaran," kata Sasuke saat mereka berdiri di luar toko menunggu Kiba dan Chouji memilih camilan. "Kenapa rasanya semua orang memandangi kita?"

Naruto mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Tentu saja ia menyadarinya sedari tadi, pandangan sinis yang ditujukan padanya. Namun, Naruto sudah terlatih untuk mengacuhkan semua itu. Sasuke tidak terbiasa dengannya, sehingga merasa sedikit jengah.

"Mungkin karena ada aku," kata Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke. Karena Naruto adik Si Ninja Peniru Sharingan no Kakashi yang terkenal? Sepertinya bukan. Sasuke dapat membedakan antara pandangan benci dan kagum, dan pandangan yang ditujukan pada Naruto jelas bukan pandangan kagum.

"Karena aku terlalu imut?" kata Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya menandakan bahwa ia bercanda.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban Naruto yang ngawur itu.

"Hey, Sasuke-bego," kata Naruto tiba-tiba serius. "Aku penasaran, kenapa kemarin kau tiba-tiba bercerita padaku?"

"Cerita apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayolah... Jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa kemarin kau curhat padaku. Kenapa?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa," jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah karena malu. "Memang tidak boleh?"

"Yah... Kaget saja."

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin cerita saja, oke? Kupikir kau paling tidak akan mengerti. Sekarang aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi!"

"Ara? Wajahmu memerah..."

"Diam, Idiot!"

Naruto terus menggoda Sasuke dan tertawa melihat reaksi anak laki-laki yang biasanya serius itu. Namun ia berhenti saat dua orang anak perempuan menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto menyeringai dan tersenyum melihat Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino menghampiri mereka. Sasuke mendengus dan membuang muka pada kedua gadis itu, namun Sakura dan Ino tidak peduli.

"Sedang apa kau di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura. "Membeli camilan?"

"Oh! Ino-chan... Sakura-chan...!" sapa Chouji saat ia keluar dari toko dengan sekantong penuh cemilan yang baru saja ia beli. "Tumben sekali!"

"Chouji! Kenapa kalian beramai-ramai di sini?" tanya Ino. "Jangan bilang kalian Cuma menemani si gendut ini jajan..."

"Aku tidak gendut! Tulangku saja yang besar!" seru Chouji marah.

Sakura menatap tajam kepada Naruto yang tertawa melihat reaksi Chouji terhadap perkataan Ino. Ia menoleh saat merasakan tatapan Sakura yang ditujukan pada dirinya.

"A-ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto agak gugup karena dipelototi.

"Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura blak-blakan.

"Eh? Kenapa...?" Naruto melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Sasuke. _Karena aku ingin mengubah masa lalu agar Sasuke tidak tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang dipenuhi kebencian dan dendam?_ Batin Naruto. "Karena kami berteman?" Itu bukan pernyataan, melainkan pertanyaan karena sekali lagi Naruto melemparkan pandangan bingung pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai.

"Dengar ya, Naruto... Kalau sampai kau menularkan kuma bodohmu pada Sasuke-kun..."

"Bodoh tidak bisa ditularkan," gumam Naruto, namun Sakura mengacuhkannya.

"... Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" lanjut Sakura.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas. Sakura dan obsesinya pada Sasuke. Terkadang Naruto merindukan masa-masa ini. Saat Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura memerah karena malu, bukan karena menahan air mata. Paling tidak semuanya masih normal. Mereka hanyalah sekelompok bocah berusia delapan tahun.

Sakura dan Ino telah bergabung dengan keempat anak laki-laki itu. Keduanya langsung menempatkan diri di kiri dan kanan Sasuke, membuat bocah Uchiha itu merasa jengah. Naruto hanya menyeringai dan berjalan bersama Chouji dan Kiba sementara Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari kedua anak perempuan yang entah kenapa menempel padanya seperti amplop dan perangko. Suara melengking Ino dan Sakura yang mengobrol (atau berusaha mengajak dirinya mengobrol) membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

Keenam anak itu tiba di taman tempat mereka biasa bermain. Mengacuhkan keberadaan Ino dan Sakura, Sasuke memandang taman itu.

Ia jarang bermain di tempat ini. Kebanyakan waktunya dihabiskan di tempat latihan, berlatih jurus shuriken baru, taijutsu, atau apa pun. Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya bisa menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Pada awalnya, ia menganggap Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru hanyalah sekelompok anak-anak kurang kerjaan yang menyebalkan. Terutama Kiba dan Naruto yang tidak bisa diam. Namun, setelah hari ini, ia cukup menikmati kehebohan mereka.

Menarik juga melihat bagaimana Kiba dan Naruto berusaha menyeret Chouji keluar dari toko permen.

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang teduh sambil memperhatikan Naruto dan Kiba yang mulai berlarian ke sana kemari. Chouji memilih untuk duduk di samping Sasuke dan mulai melahap cemilan yang baru saja ia beli, sementara Ino dan Sakura sibuk menanyainya ini-itu. Hari sudah mulai senja saat Sakura dan Ino memutuskan untuk pulang. Naruto dan Kiba kini mulai bermain lempar tangkap dengan bola yang entah dari mana mereka dapatkan.

"Aku selalu berpikir kalau Sasuke-kun orang yang terlalu serius," kata Chouji sambil memasukkan lebih banyak keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, kau tidak pernah kelihatan bermain dimana pun. Selalu terlihat serius dan semacamnya."

"Aku tidak begitu," komentar Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang tidak sadar," kata Chouji. "Aku bahkan bingung kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba berteman dengan Naruto-kun. Maksudku, bukankah pada awalnya kau membenci Naruto-kun?"

Benci? Benci mungkin bukan kata yang tepat. Tidak mempedulikan mungkin lebih baik dalam menggambarkannya. Naruto mungkin bukan murid paling bodoh di kelas (yang benar saja! Dia 'kan adiknya Hatake Kakashi si Ninja Peniru yang jenius!). Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto mungkin sedikit lebih baik darinya dalam bidang taijutsu (hanya saja dia terlalu naif dan polos), namun ia selalu mengira Naruto sekedar anak manja yang suka mencari perhatian orang dengan sikapnya yang heboh dan kejahilan-kejahilan yang sering ia lakukan.

"Aku nggak benci, kok," kata Sasuke singkat.

Chouji hanya mengangkat alis dan melanjutkan makannya. Beberapa orang tua telah datang untuk menjemput anak mereka di taman. Sasuke memperhatikan beberapa orang yang terang-terangan menghindari Naruto yang sedang bermain lempar tangkap bersama Kiba. Saling berbisik di balik tangan mereka. Telinga Sasuke yang tajam menangkap beberapa kalimat yang membuat Uchiha kecil itu bingung.

"... dasar monster..."

"Entah apa yang hokage pikirkan..."

"Kenapa Hatake-san membiarkannya bermain tanpa dijaga...?"

"...tiba-tiba menyerang anak-anak lain..."

"...Inuzuka-sama membiarkan putranya bermain dengan _itu_?"

Ia sudah melihat tatapan sinis penduduk desa terhadap Naruto saat mereka berjalan-jalan di tengah desa tadi. Naruto bahkan tidak masuk ke dalam toko-toko yang mereka singgahi dan Sasuke dapat melihat pandangan mengancam dari penjaga toko yang duduk di belakang mesin kasir. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa penduduk desa tidak menyukai Naruto.

Kiba melemparkan bolanya terlalu keras, melambung tinggi hingga jatuh ke dekat ayunan dimana beberapa orang anak yang lebih kecil sedang bermain. Naruto mengomeli Kiba, namun ia tetap pergi untuk mengambil bola tersebut. Naruto membungkuk untuk memungut bola saat tiba-tiba seorang wanita berlari ke arahnya.

"Menjauh dari Shintarou, dasar monster!" wanita itu berseru sambil menggendong putranya yang bermain ayunan di tempat Naruto mengambil bola. Naruto jatuh terduduk saat tas tangan wanita itu memukulnya ketika ia menggendong anaknya. "Jangan sentuh Shinta!"

Melihat adegan itu, Sasuke sudah berdiri dan berlari ke arah Naruto, membantu anak itu untuk berdiri. Naruto menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena pasir.

"Aku Cuma mau mengambil bola, kok..." gumam Naruto.

Wanita itu mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto sambil memeriksa kondisi putranya yang sebenarnya tidak apa-apa. Shintarou hanya memasang wajah bingung melihat sifat ibunya. Wanita itu menghela nafas lega dan beranjak pergi.

"Hey! Kau belum meminta maaf!" seru Sasuke.

Wanita itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kau mendorong jatuh Naruto," kata Sasuke kesal. Kenapa ia bisa bersikap seolah-olah tidak bersalah?

"Dia jatuh sendiri," kata wanita itu. "Lagi pula, kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada _makhluk itu_?"

Wanita itu berjalan menjauh. Sasuke merasakan tatapan orang-orang di taman tertuju padanya dan Naruto. Ia menggeram kesal saat bisik-bisik kembali terdengar dan orang-orang mulai bergosip di balik tangan mereka.

"...itu Uchiha Sasuke...?"

"Apa yang dilakukannya dengan makhluk _itu_...?"

"...benar-benar keterlaluan..."

"...bagaimana kalau tadi dia lepas kendali...?"

"...aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku bermain di taman ini lagi..."

Sasuke kembali menggeram kesal. Pertama, dia tidak suka melihat orang berbicara seperti itu dibalik punggung, bertukar gosip satu sama lain. Kedua, dia tidak begitu memahami situasinya. Kenapa Naruto begitu dibenci? Apa sebenarnya yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa orang-orang menyebut Naruto _monster_?

Sebelum pertanyaannya terjawab, Inuzuka Tsume dan Akimichi Chouza sudah muncul untuk menjemput kedua putra mereka. Kakashi muncul tidak lama kemudian. Ia menggendong Naruto (yang sudah terlalu capek untuk protes) dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Hari ini Itachi-kun ada keperluan mendadak, jadi untuk sementara kau akan menunggu di rumahku. Nanti dia akan menjemputmu," jelas Kakashi sambil menyeimbangkan tubuh Naruto di punggungnya.

"Kakashi-nii... aku bisa jalan sendiri..." gumam Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Kakashi. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, ya... Lalu kau akan terjatuh setelah berjalan seratus meter ke depan," kata Kakashi.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Matanya sudah terpejam dan Kakashi serta Sasuke dapat mendengar dengkur pelan dari anak itu.

"Aku sempat kaget saat kalian tidak ada di Akademi ketika aku datang untuk menjemput Naruto," kata Kakashi. Mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju rumah Kakashi dan Naruto. "Untung Iruka-sensei mengatakan kalian pergi jalan-jalan sebentar sebelum pergi ke taman untuk bermain. Aku sempat bosan menunggui kalian membeli cemilan Chouji."

"Kau mengikuti kami?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa membiarkan segerombol bocah umur delapan tahun berjalan-jalan di tengah daerah pertokoan tanpa pengawasan, 'kan?" kata Kakashi. "Walau di dalam desa, banyak hal yang dapat terjadi di sini, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

"Setelah kalian sampai dengan aman di taman, aku pergi. Naruto akan mengamuk jika tahu aku masih suka membuntutinya kemana-mana."

"Dia sudah delapan tahun."

"Aku tahu. Dia sudah cukup besar dan aku sudah melatihnya agar mampu mempertahankan diri. Terkadang aku menyesal memilih untuk membesarkan Naruto. Adik dari Hatake Kakashi si Ninja Peniru tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan aman. Aku memiliki banyak musuh, asal kau tahu saja, dan mereka tidak akan segan-segan menyakiti Naruto hanya untuk membunuhku."

"Itachi-niisan juga punya banyak musuh," kata Sasuke. Namun dia tidak pernah mengikuti Sasuke kemana-mana. Itachi disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas ANBU-nya.

"Tapi kau punya seluruh klan untuk melindungimu. Naruto hanya punya aku."

Sasuke berusaha mencerna semuanya. Ya, kalau Sasuke berada dalam bahaya, seluruh klan Uchiha akan turun tangan untuk melindunginya. Namun Naruto hanya punya Kakashi. Penduduk desa bahkan membenci Naruto. Paling tidak, orang-orang di desa akan tersenyum hangat padanya saat mereka melihat lambang klan Uchiha di punggungnya.

"Kakashi-san, hari ini aku menyadari sesuatu," kata Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa penduduk desa membenci Naruto?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa yang pernah dilakukannya sehingga penduduk desa menjauhinya dan memanggilnya monster?"

Kakashi tidak segera menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan. Hanya ada suara dengkur halus Naruto yang tertidur dengan liur yang mulai membasahi punggung rompi jounin Kakashi.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kakashi kalem. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan apa pun yang membuat penduduk desa benci padanya. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang telah ia alami, apa yang tengah ia lalui, dan takdir apa yang menunggunya di masa depan," jelas Kakashi. "Mereka membencinya karena sesuatu yang tidak dimaksudkan untuk terjadi. Mereka tidak pantas membenci Naruto. Bahkan seharusnya mereka mensyukuri keberadaan Naruto. Naruto-lah yang memiliki hak untuk membenci mereka, namun ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk membenci seseorang."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka hanya menilainya dari apa yang mereka ketahui tentang dirinya, bukan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya," kata Kakashi. "Aku melihatmu membela Naruto tadi," tambah si Ninja Peniru itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku senang kau menerima Naruto apa adanya. Beberapa anak lebih suka mengusilinya daripada berteman dengannya."

"Eh? Kau melihat?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau tidak ada, aku mungkin sudah menghajar wanita itu karena perkataan kasarnya pada Naruto," kata Kakashi. "Sekeras apa pun aku berusaha, aku tidak bisa menghapuskan rasa benci penduduk desa padanya. Aku hanya bisa melindunginya dari tatapan sinis itu, dari kata-kata yang kasar itu. Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah kau melindungi Naruto saat aku tidak berada di sisinya?" tanya Kakashi.

Sasuke mengangkat alis. Ia baru saja mulai berteman dengan Naruto, namun Kakashi... Kakashi yang overprotektif terhadap adiknya ini meminta Sasuke untuk menjaga Naruto. Bukan Kiba, bukan Chouji, bukan Shikamaru. Kakashi meminta diri_nya_, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sosok yang masih tertidur pulas itu (punggung Kakashi sudah sangat basah dan dipenuhi pulau-pulau liur). Ia tidak pernah diminta menjaga seseorang. Selama ini, Itachi selalu ada untuk melindunginya. Semua orang selalu ada untuk melindunginya.

Naruto hanya punya Kakashi. Dan ketika Kakashi tidak ada untuk melidungi anak kecil yang hiperaktif itu, ia meminta Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum. Rasanya seperti memiliki seorang adik. Senyum Sasuke semakin melebar saat ia mengangguk.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Kakashi-san!"

Jarum waktu berdetak, sayap kupu-kupu mengibaskan angin lembut yang mengubah arus masa depan. Naruto baru saja mengubah selangkah takdir kehancuran Konoha. Namun, semuanya masih bagaikan setitik tinta di tengah samudra. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Kakashi. Untuk sejenak, ia hanyalah bocah delapan tahun yang tertidur di punggung kakaknya.

* * *

**A/N : Jelek ya? Jelek ya? Maaf *nangis darah*... yang jelas review deh... tapi jangan di flame ya... saya memiliki jiwa yang sensitif...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : SURPRISE! DYNAMIC ENTRY! Malem minggu... saat orang-orang nge-date sama cowoknya, saya malah ng-update fanfiction buat para otaku di luar sana... Hidup Otaku JOMBLO! *curhat* Tapi, siapa yang butuh cowok kalau kamu punya anime dan manga? *berusaha menyenangkan diri***

**Ehem, ehem... Saya pengen ngomong sesuatu tentang chapter yang singkat ini, tapi saya lupa... apa ya? Oh, ya... karena beberapa pembaca mengusulkan pada saya untuk meng-_italic_ semua istilah asing, udah saya coba lakukan. Maaf, kalau ada yang meleset satu atau dua kata (saya malas meriksanya). Kalau ada typo, silahkan bilang ke saya yakk...**

**Oh, dan bai-de-wey, untuk chapter yang lalu, saya ada buat fan-art nya loh... silahkan kunjungi :**

**waterofkings muzy com (ganti spasi dengan "." untuk melihatnya... XD *promosi mode : ON***

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_"Have you ever been in love? Horrible isn't it? It makes you so vulnerable. It opens your chest and it opens up your heart and it means that someone can get inside you and mess you up."_  
_― Neil Gaiman_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi selalu merasa dirinya dilatih untuk menjadi sebuah mesin pembunuh. Efisien, cepat, tanpa cela; dengan presisi yang luar biasa. Masa kecilnya tidak pernah ada. Ia adalah seorang _shinobi_. Ia lebih dulu menguasai cara melempar _kunai_ sebelum ia mampu berbicara dengan jelas. Hatake Kakashi adalah ninja jenius.

Tak pernah sekali pun terpikir olehnya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan membesarkan seorang adik. Yang bahkan bukan adik kandungnya. Ia membesarkan putra gurunya yang mengorbankan dirinya dan istrinya demi menyelamatkan desa. Kakashi tidak pernah menyangka, hingga ia melihat sosok mungil yang dibalut selimut itu. Rambut kuning yang mengingatkan Kakashi akan Namikaze Minato, dan mata yang mengingatkannya akan Uzumaki Kushina.

Kakashi bersandar pada punggung sofa, berusaha mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Novel _Icha Icha Paradise_ miliknya terbuka di pangkuannya, namun Kakashi tidak menunjukkan minat untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia menatap keluar jendela,awan mendung menggantung rendah di luar, menjanjikan hujan. Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Naruto masih tidur di kamarnya, dan Kakashi tidak ingin membangunkan anak itu sepagi ini di hari libur.

_Jounin_ berambut kelabu keperakan itu menghela nafas. Ia menutup novel _Icha Icha Paradise_ dan memasukkannya ke kantung _kunai_ yang selalu ia kenakan. Tanpa suara, Kakashi menghampiri kamar Naruto. Kamar itu masih gelap, namun Kakashi dapat melihat sosok kecil yang tertidur nyenyak. Kakashi melangkah pelan, memperbaiki posisi selimut Naruto sebelum mengelus rambut kuning lembut yang berantakan itu. Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat dipahami Kakashi. _Jounin_ itu hanya tersenyum dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan.

Kakashi melangkah ke pintu depan dan memasang sepatunya sebelum ia berangkat untuk menjalankan rutinitas akhir minggu paginya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia sudah tiba di _Daisan Enshuujou_ menatap Tugu Peringatan Konohagakure yang sudah begitu familiar di matanya. Kakashi menghela nafas dalam, merasakan kelembaban dan udara pagi yang dingin. Tempat pelatihan itu masih diselimuti kabut tipis putih, memberikan suasana kelabu.

"Hai _Sensei_, Obito, Rin..." sapa Kakashi. Tidak ada jawaban. Suasana begitu hening, seolah angin pun tak berani mengusik monolog Kakashi dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti _Daisan Enshuujou_. "Sudah beberapa waktu sejak terakhir kali aku berkunjung, ya?" Kakashi berhenti. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti. "Banyak yang terjadi, _Sensei_. Entah kenapa Naruto kembali menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya..." Kakashi berhenti lagi. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, _Sensei_! Dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Anak itu memang suka bertindak tanpa berpikir lebih dulu. Tidak kah dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanya Kakashi kepada kekosongan. Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja Kushina-san! Walau aku berharap dia akan sedikit kalem sepertimu, _Sensei_. Dia sudah semakin besar dan dewasa... Namun sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku. Tapi ini mungkin cuma sifat paranoidku... Berhenti tertawa, Obito!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia dapat membayangkan Obito mulai meledeknya tentang sifat Kakashi yang paranoid. Kakashi menganggap dirinya selalu siap siaga, dan Uchiha Obito akan mengomentarinya bagaimana rambutnya akan bertambah putih jika ia tidak mencoba untuk relaks.

"Hey, Obito, kau harusnya senang melihat Naruto bisa berteman dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak mengenalnya, oke? Dia putra kedua Uchiha Fugaku. Paling tidak kau tahu ketua klan-mu bukan?" keheningan menjawab Kakashi. "Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali Naruto yang entah kenapa sangat senang mengunjungi rumah sakit..."

Kakashi terdiam. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, tidak bergerak, tenggelam dalam kenangan masa lalunya. Hujan mulai turun, perlahan hingga menjadi semakin lebat. Kakashi menatap langit.

"Hujan..." gumamnya. "_Sensei_, apa aku mengambil keputusan yang salah?" tanya Kakashi lirih. "Seorang _shinobi_ tidak memerlukan emosinya, bukan? Delapan tahun aku membesarkan Naruto, dan aku masih meragukan apakah keputusanku untuk membesarkan Naruto sebagai adikku sendiri tepat... Karena terkadang aku membiarkan emosi mempengaruhi keputusanku. _Sensei_, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hening. Hanya suara hujan yang memainkan musik latar keheningan yang menyelimuti Tugu Peringatan itu. Kakashi telah dilatih menjadi seorang _shinobi_ sejak ia kecil. Ia membuang semua emosi tidak berguna setelah kematian ayahnya. Ia hidup sesuai dengan aturan _shinobi_. Seorang pembunuh; dingin, efisien, tanpa belas kasihan. Seperti itulah ia berfungsi setelah kematian Obito dan Rin.

Kehadiran Naruto-lah yang mengubah Sharingan no Kakashi, si Ninja Peniru, menjadi sosok seorang kakak. Naruto kecil lah yang membuat Kakashi membuka hatinya sekali lagi untuk merasakan emosi. Ketika Kakashi membiarkan jemari mungil itu menggenggam jarinya, ia merasakan kehangatan yang dulu telah ia lupakan.

Saat itulah Hatake Kakashi belajar mencintai.

Sosok seorang adik, ceroboh dan penuh semangat, mengisi hari-hari Kakashi. Malam-malam setelah misi-misi ANBU yang keras dan menguras dirinya kini tidak lagi diisi dinginnya apartemen satu kamar tempat ia tinggal, melainkan sebuah rumah sederhana dan sosok mungil berambut kuning yang tertidur di sofa menungguinya pulang.

Saat itulah Hatake Kakashi belajar mencintai.

Dari seorang adik yang bahkan bukan adik kandungnya, terseyum lebar setiap kali Kakashi mengajaknya untuk berlatih. Bersorak gembira tiap kali Kakashi mengajaknya untuk makan ramen.

"_Sensei_... ini kah yang kau harapkan?" tanya Kakashi kepada sebuah nama di Tugu Peringatan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban apa pun selain suara hujan yang bertambah deras. Indra-indra Kakashi yang sudah terlatih di pertempuran memperingatkannya akan kehadiran seseorang. Kakashi menoleh ke arah sumber chakra yang ia rasakan. Ototnya mengendur saat melihat Umino Iruka berdiri di bawah payung dengan seikat bunga di tangannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kakashi-_san_," sapa Iruka.

"Selamat pagi, Iruka-_sensei_," balas Kakashi.

Iruka mendekati monumen itu, berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga bakung putih yang ia bawa dan menatap dua nama yang selalu ia lihat di monumen itu. Kakashi tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, melihat Iruka yang tampak setengah termenung menatap dua nama yang Kakashi tahu ada di sana. Kedua orang tua Iruka tewas dalam serangan Kyuubi delapan tahun silam.

Kakashi mulai beranjak pergi untuk memberi Iruka sedikit privasi, menikmati waktunya bersama orang-orang yang telah meninggalkan dirinya.

"Kakashi-_san_, kau selalu ke sini setiap kali ada kesempatan, bukan?" tanya Iruka, menghentikan langkah Kakashi.

"Ya," jawab Kakashi singkat.

"Apa kau selalu berbicara pada mereka?"

"Terkadang," jawab Kakashi. Terkadang ia hanya berdiri di sana, sekedar memutar film kenangan di otaknya tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Begitu ya?" gumam Iruka seolah mempertimbangkan jawaban Kakashi. Merasa Iruka tidak akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi pada dirinya, Kakashi berjalan menjauh dari guru _chuunin_ itu.

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashi berbalik saat Iruka kembali memanggil namanya. Kakashi sedikit kaget saat melihat sebuah payung lipat berwarna hijau tua dilemparkan ke arahnya. Dengan tangkas _jounin_ itu menangkap payung yang dilemparkan Iruka dan ia menatap penuh tanya ke arah Iruka yang hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Agar kau tidak lebih basah kuyup!" kata Iruka. "Aku selalu membawa satu payung cadangan kemana-mana."

Kakashi hanya mengangkat alis dan mengangguk. Ia membuka payung yang agak berbau apak karena tersimpan terlalu lama itu dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, berharap Naruto belum bangun mengingat ia sama sekali belum menyiapkan sarapan.

* * *

Pagi itu kelabu. Hujan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti. Bahkan Naruto yang biasanya memiliki _mood_ yang bagus tak peduli cuaca pun ikut terpengaruh. Naruto menatap keluar jendela, wajah berkerut, jelas tidak senang. Kakashi mengawasi dari sofa dengan sebuah buku terbuka di pangkuannya.

"Kakashi-_nii_, menurutmu apa Sasuke dan Itachi-_san_ jadi berkunjung hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap hujan di luar dengan pandangan cemas. Itachi berjanji akan membawa Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah Kakashi dan Naruto hari ini. Namun melihat mendung yang melingkupi desa, Naruto hanya bisa cemberut karena kemungkinan besar Sasuke tidak akan jadi berkunjung.

Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yanhg tengah ia baca.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin saja," kata Kakashi. "Tapi hujannya tidak terlalu lebat, kok," Kakashi berusaha menghibur adiknya itu. Naruto hanya mendengus dan kembali memandang keluar jendela.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dan kembali pada bukunya. Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara. Naruto telah menyadarkan pipinya pada kaca jendela yang dingin, setengah tertidur dibuai suara hujan dan dinginnya udara. Mata Naruto terbelalak senang saat ia melihat dua sosok datang di bawah payung ungu muda dan kelabu memasuki pekarangan rumah Kakashi dan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru dan segera lari ke pintu depan. Kakashi menutup bukunya dan mengikuti Naruto yang telah membukakan pintu depan untuk Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dan Itachi tersenyum melihat Naruto yang bersemangat menyuruh mereka berjalan lebih cepat. "Kupikir kalian tidak akan datang!" kata Naruto.

"Hahaha... Sasuke memaksaku," kata Itachi. "Lagi pula, aku memang ada sedikit urusan dengan Kakashi-_san_." Itachi menatap Kakashi selama beberapa saat, dan Kakashi langsung menangkap maksud pemuda itu. Kakashi mengangguk.

"Naruto, bagaimana kalau kau ajak Sasuke-_kun_ bermain di kamarmu, hm?" tanya Kakashi. "Aku akan memanggil kalian untuk makan siang nanti."

Ragu-ragu, Naruto mengangguk. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan Itachi dengan Kakashi. Namun ia tidak bisa menebak apa itu. Naruto ingin sekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi ia tidak ingi Sasuke mencurigainya. Lagi pula jika Itachi tidak ingin ia dan Sasuke mendengarnya, jelas urusan ini cukup serius. Lagi pula Naruto tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke di kamarnya begitu saja.

Naruto menggigit bibir, berusaha mencari cara agar ia bisa menguping pembicaraan. Namun, Kakashi dan Itachi adalah ninja yang hebat dan berpengalaman. Keduanya bahkan anggota ANBU. Akan mudah bagi mereka untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto dan Sasuke. Menyerah, Naruto memutuskan untuk mematuhi Kakashi. Toh, cepat atau lambat, dia juga akan mengetahuinya.

Itachi mengikuti Kakashi ke ruang makan. Ninja Peniru itu menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Itachi sebelum duduk di hadapan ANBU muda itu. Itachi tidak mengatakan apa pun saat ia meminum tehnya yang hangat. Itachi melepaskan _chakra_-nya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan orang-orang yang tidak diinginkan yang bisa menguping pembicaraan mereka. Setelah memastikan Naruto dan Sasuke berada di lantai dua, Itachi menatap Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_san_, apa aku bisa menitipkan Sasuke padamu?" tanya Itachi.

Alis Kakashi terangkat mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ada sedikit urusan," gumam Itachi. "Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, tapi aku mohon, mau kah kau menjaga Sasuke untuk sementara waktu?"

Kakashi terdiam. Matanya menatap sosok Itachi yang duduk di hadapannya ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh, Itachi-_kun_," kata Kakashi. "Kau terlihat lebih tegang daripada biasanya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sedang banyak pikiran."

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku?" tanya Kakashi. Matanya menatap tajam Itachi yang masih tidak bergerak.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Itachi singkat.

"Itachi-_kun_, hanya Hokage yang bisa menolak permintaanku disaat seperti ini," desis Kakashi mengancam.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa pun," kata Itachi tenang. Kakashi salut melihat sikap tenang dan kalem Itachi menghadapi Kakashi yang bisa dikatakan menginterogasinya. "Aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Sasuke, Kakashi-_san_. Aku tidak akan bisa menjaganya seorang diri."

Kakashi mengangguk, mulai memahami sesuatu. Saat Itachi secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Kakashi (yang hanya tunduk pada Hokage) tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi apa pun darinya, itu berarti ada perintah khusus yang diberikan langsung oleh Hokage atau anggota dewan penasehat desa kepada Itachi. Saat Itachi mengatakan tak ada yang bisa melindungi Sasuke selain dirinya, itu berarti Itachi tidak lagi bisa mempercayai klan Uchiha. Secara garis besar, misi rahasia Itachi berkaitan dengan klan-nya sendiri.

Sejauh ini, hanya itu informasi yang ia ketahui dari Itachi. Kakashi memutuskan untuk tidak mendorongnya lebih jauh lagi. Toh, ia bisa menyelidikinya sendiri. Bagi Kakashi si Sharingan, hal itu akan cukup mudah.

"Kakashi-_san_, bagaimana perasaanmu saat membesarkan Naruto?" tanya Itachi. "Saat itu kau sudah seorang ANBU bukan? Bagaimana perasaanmu saatkau diserahi tugas untuk membesarkan seorang anak yang di dalam tubuhnya tersegel monster yang telah menghancurkan desa?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan jawabannya. Ia tidak yakin dengan perasaannya, baik delapan tahun yang lalu, mau pun saat ini. Ia menikmati setiap detik yang ia lalui bersama Naruto sebagai adiknya, rasa hangat yang ia rasakan dan...

"Lemah," kata Kakashi. "Aku merasa lemah karena membiarkan emosiku terkadang menguasai. Membesarkan Naruto tidak pernah menjadi tugas bagiku. Aku lah yang _ingin_ membesarkannya, walau saat itu aku hanyalah seorang remaja, mesin pembunuh yang di desain untuk melakukan tugasnya secara cepat dan efisien. Emosi hanya merusak penilaianku akan situasi.

"Tapi dirimu tidak begitu, 'kan, Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Kakashi. "Kau bisa memisahkan antara emosi dan misimu sebagai seorang _shinobi_."

"Tidak," kata Itachi. "Aku mungkin jauh lebih lemah darimu, Kakashi-_san_. Aku bisa saja menghancurkan desa ini demi Sasuke, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyakiti anak itu. Aku senang Sasuke bisa berteman dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak ingin Sasuke tumbuh menjadi _shinobi_ seperti diriku. Aku ingin dia memiliki kehidupan yang normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku lulus Akademi saat berusia tujuh tahun. _Otou-san_ meminta Iruka-_sensei_ untuk meluluskan Sasuke saat ia sudah menguasai _Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu_, tapi Iruka-_sensei_ menolaknya mentah-mentah. Saat itu aku bersyukur."

Kakashi tersenyum di balik topengnya. Iruka memang bisa menjadi seseorang yang keras kepala jika hal itu menyangkut masalah murid-muridnya. Kakashi tahu ia guru yang baik, melihat betapa sayangnya guru muda berhati lembut itu pada siswa-siswinya di sekolah ninja.

"Kakashi-_san_, apakah menurut kasih sayang akan membuat kita menjadi _shinobi_ yang lemah? Apakah kepedulian akan teman, rekan, tim, akan menjadikan kita _shinobi_ yang tidak berarti?" tanya Itachi.

Kakashi menatap bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh di luar rumah, membasahi kaca jendela rumah. Hujan telah turun semakin lebat, dan awan kelabu masih melingkupi desa. Pertanyaan Itachi membuatnya tenggelam dalam berbagai kenangan akan masa lalu.

_Hatake Sakumo terbaring __dengan darah menggenang di sekitarnya..._

_Uchiha Obito tewas menolongnya dan Rin..._

_Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina tewas demi melindungi desa dan putra mereka..._

"Tidak, Itachi-_kun_," kata Kakashi. "Mereka justru akan membuatmu menjadi semakin kuat."

Di luar, bulir-bulir hujan kembali menampar jendela, memberikan musik pembuka panggung _prelude_ sebuah tragedi. Saat itu, awan hitam menanungi desa Konohagakure.

* * *

**A/N : Oke, satu lagi chapter membosankan yang nggak ada action-nya... maaf, buat yang mengharapkan adegan action... sebentar lagi kok...**

**review yakk...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N : Osh! Chapter berikutnya... chapter ini mungkin akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan readers sekalian... Saya agak ragu dengan chapter ini, tapi semoga chapter ini bisa diterima~! Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankan! Untuk review dan PM yang tidak saya balas, maaf ya, karena beberapa hari terakhir, koneksi internet saya terganggu...**

**Untuk typo, mohon dimaafkan~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**_  
_

* * *

_"I'm not going to be hardened by these people, to these things, I'm not going to let them destroy my feelings or my emotions."_  
_― Pete Doherty_

* * *

Umino Iruka membenci hari-hari yang lembab. Hal itu mempengaruhi _mood_-nya, terutama hari ini. Sesuatu mengganggunya, seolah-olah menyusup ke dalam sel-sel tubuhnya, memberikan perasaan risih dan tidak nyaman yang membuat emosinya menjadi tidak terkendali. Iruka benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak membentak dua orang murid kelas tinggi yang bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuat klon dengan _Bunshin no Jutsu_ yang biasa.

_Chuunin_ itu menyadarakan tubuhnya pada kursi tidak nyaman tempatnya duduk di ruang misi. Ia memandang kedua rekannya yang tengah menerima laporan misi dari para _jounin _dan beberapa _chuunin_ lain yang telah kembali ke desa. Kamizuki Izumo dan Hagane Kotetsu tidak tampak begitu terganggu hari ini. Iruka berani bertaruh _mood_ mereka sedang bagus-bagusnya.

"Halo, Iruka-_sensei_," sapa Kakashi saat _jounin_ itu menghampiri meja misi.

"Ah, Kakashi-_san_, ku pikir kau tidak sedang menjalankan misi?" tanya Iruka.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan payungmu," kata Kakashi sambil menyerahkan payung lipat milik Iruka. "Hari yang sibuk?" tanya _jounin_ berambut kelabu keperakan itu santai.

"Tidak juga," jawab Iruka. "Cenderung sepi malah. _Sandaime-sama_ sepertinya sedang sibuk mengurusi sesuatu sehingga tidak begitu banyak misi kelas A dan S yang diberikan kepada para _shinobi_. Apa kau tahu sesuatu, Kakashi-_san_?"

"Hm? Tidak... Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kakashi santai, walau otaknya mulai bekerja memilah-milah informasi yang telah berhasil ia kumpulkan. "Tadinya aku berharap kau bisa memberitahuku, Iruka-_sensei_."

"Aku? Mana mungkin... Aku hanya guru Akademi dan seorang _chuunin_ yang bekerja menerima laporan misi," kata Iruka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh? Kupikir ruang misi adalah tempat pertukaran gosip paling seru di Konoha. Kupikir, mungkin Iruka-_sensei_ akan tahu satu dua hal..."

"Sayang sekali, Kakashi-_san_, aku tidak begitu tahu..." Iruka tersenyum lemah pada _jounin_ itu. "Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke-_kun_ semakin sering bergaul dengan Naruto-_kun_. Rasanya senang melihat Sasuke-_kun_ yang selalu serius bisa bermain bersama teman-temannya."

"Begitukah?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu, Kakashi-_san_?" tanya Iruka sambil tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Tidak ada. Terima kasih, Iruka-_sensei_," kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum pada _chuunin_ itu. Iruka membalas senyumnya dan kembali meneliti laporan yang ada di tangannya. Dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_, Kakashi sudah tiba di atap gedung dalam hitungan detik.

_Shinobi_ berambut kelabu keperakan itu melesat, melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain, sementara pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam pikiran. Saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berada di Akademi. Kakashi memutar otaknya untuk mencari cara menyelidiki masalah ini. Kakashi berhenti saat ia merasakan _chakra_ yang familiar bergerak ke arahnya. Kakashi tidak terkejut saat seorang ANBU bertopeng kucing muncul di hadapannya.

"Kakashi-_senpai_," sapa ANBU itu dengan santai.

"Tenzou," balas Kakashi kalem. "Ada apa?"

"_Sandaime-sama_ ingin berbicara denganmu," kata Tenzou. "Ikutlah denganku."

Kakashi menghela nafas, mengangguk, dan mengikuti Tenzou menuju kantor _hokage_. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara sepanjang perjalanan. ANBU bertopeng kucing terlihat setenang biasanya.

Ketika mereka mencapai ruangan _hokage_, Sarutobi Hiruzen sudah menunggunya disana, tampak dipenuhi pikiran. Pemimpin desa Konohagakure itu menatap Kakashi yang (seperti biasa) masuk lewat jendela meski pintu terbuka. Tenzou segera menghilang begitu Kakashi sudah tiba.

"Ada apa, _Hokage-sama_?" tanya Kakashi pada sang _Hokage_. Hiruzen menghela nafas dalam.

"Ada yang ingin kujelaskan padamu, Kakashi, dan aku butuh bantuanmu."

* * *

Iruka kembali ke Akademi setelah tugasnya di ruang misi selesai. Kelas pagi ini diserahkan pada seorang guru baru bernama Mizuki. Ia adalah sahabat dekat Iruka sejak mereka masih di Akademi. Walau Mizuki lebih tua setahun daripada Iruka, namun Iruka sudah lebih dulu menjadi guru di Akademi. Namun demikian, akhirnya Mizuki berhasil menjadi guru setelah ujian untuk kedua kalinya.

Ketika Iruka kembali ke Akademi, semua murid sedang belajar teori di dalam kelas. Iruka hanya mengangkat alis saat Mizuki menjelaskan teori _chakra_ kepada para murid Akademi. Kening Iruka berkerut melihat Naruto yang sudah terlelap di pojok kelas, sementara Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya merengut kesal karena liur Naruto membasahi buku catatannya.

Mizuki menoleh pada Iruka saat guru _chuunin_ itu memberi tanda untuk memulai latihan praktek melempar _shuriken_. Semua murid bersorak gembira dan berlarian keluar dari kelas. Bahkan Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh permintaan maaf ketika melihat ujung buku Sasuke yang basah.

Iruka tersenyum saat semua murid sudah berkumpul di halaman Akademi.

"Baiklah, kali ini kita akan berlatih melemparkan _shuriken_," kata Iruka. "Masing-masing akan melemparkan tiga buah _shuriken_ secara bersamaan ke arah sasaran yang sudah disiapkan. Kalian akan diberi tiga kali kesempatan mencoba," jelas sang guru sambil tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin mencoba lebih dulu?"

Tidak ada yang mengajukan diri.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba dulu?" tanya Iruka.

Sasuke mengangguk dan maju. Ia mengambil tiga buah _shuriken_ khusus latihan dari kantung senjatanya. Dengan hati-hati, ia membidik dan melemparkan ketiga _shuriken_-nya sekaligus dalam gerakan yang cepat. Ketiganya menancap dengan sempurna pada sasaran, berderet membentuk garis vertikal yang rapi. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Semua penggemarnya menjerit seru kegirangan melihat idola mereka, dalam hitungan detik menghapus senyum di wajah Sasuke.

"Iruka-_sensei_! Aku juga ingin mencobanya!" Naruto menyeringai. Ia sudah ahli dalam melempar _shuriken_. Tampaknya, Kakashi sudah melatih Naruto kecil dalam _taijutsu_ dan _shuriken jutsu_, sehingga jelas ia memiliki level di atas rata-rata teman-temannya di Akademi.

"Silahkan, Naruto-_kun_," kata Iruka.

Naruto maju ke depan. Ia dapat mendengar beberapa cemooh dari teman-temannya dan beberapa murid wanita menyuruhnya untuk tidak bersikap sok keren. Naruto mengacuhkan semua suara dan memfokuskan diri pada target di depannya. _Ini mudah_, pikir Naruto. Dengan santai, ia melemparkan ketiga _shuriken_ di tangannya. Semua menancap sempurna, meski tempatnya terpencar-pencar. Satu buah di atas target, satu lagi sedikit di bawah, dan yang terakhir menancap di sebelah kanan.

"Hahahaha! Dasar si Naruto! Kau ingin sekeren Sasuke?"

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"

"Begitu saja kau meleset!"

Naruto tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di rumput di samping Sasuke, sementara Kiba masih tertawa keras. Mata Sasuke menyipit menatap bocah-anjing itu.

"Kalian tidak mengerti, ya?" tanya Sasuke kalem.

Iruka hanya tersenyum lemah. Siswa-siswa Akademi mungkin tidak menyadarinya, namun dari pandangan Iruka sebagai seorang guru dan ninja, semua _shuriken_ Naruto mengenai sasaran yang tepat. Mata, tenggorokan, jantung. Iruka tersenyum. Kakashi benar-benar mendidik Naruto menjadi seorang _shinobi_. Tampaknya hanya Sasuke yang memahami ini. Iruka memutuskan untuk tidak membahas lebih jauh dan menyuruh semua murid-muridnya untuk berbaris dan berlatih melemparkan _shuriken_.

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengerti target _shuriken_-ku pada latihan hari ini," komentar Naruto. Sore itu, ia dan Sasuke tengah berlatih _taijutsu_ bersama di halaman belakang rumah Kakashi dan Naruto. Bull dan Pakkun, dua _ninken_ milik Kakashi mengawasi mereka karena Kakashi ada urusan di kantor _Hokage_.

"Aku dulu sering melihat Itachi-_niisan_ melempar _shuriken_ seperti itu," kata Sasuke sambil melemparkan satu pukulan ke arah kepala Naruto. "Aku pernah mencobanya dan susah sekali. Sepertinya Kakashi-_san _melatihmu dengan baik."

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto. Entah kenapa, ia memang merasa aneh. Tubuh kecil ini memiliki refleks yang sudah terlatih dengan baik, kekuatan yang Naruto yakin dulu—saat ia masih seusia ini—belum ia miliki. Jelas saja ia dapat mengendalikan _chakra_ lebih mudah dari sebelumnya. Naruto menepis pukulan Sasuke, merunduk untuk memberikan satu pukulan dari bawah ke arah dagu.

"Kau pasti berlatih keras dengan Kakashi-_san_," kata Sasuke masam. "Itachi-_niisan_ jarang memiliki waktu luang untukku. Tapi, saat ia sempat, ia selalu menemaniku berlatih." Tendangan ke arah bahu di-_block_ sempurna oleh Naruto dan langsung disusul oleh tendangan kedua ke arah kepala yang mendorong Naruto untuk melompat mundur.

"Menurutku dia kakak yang baik," kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum sedih mengingat pengorbanan yang harus Itachi lakukan demi menyelamatkan dunia _shinobi_ dari kehancuran yang mengancam di setiap sisinya. "Kau pastinya bangga memiliki kakak seperti Itachi-_san_."

Sasuke menyeringai. Pukulan tipuan ke arah pipi kanan, ditepis oleh Sasuke dengan ringan. Ia nyaris terlambat untuk menghentikan tendangan Naruto yang diarahkan ke bahunya, namun Sasuke membalasnya dengan pukulan ke arah pipi. Naruto membiarkan pukulan Sasuke masuk dan memukulnya mundur. Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar.

"Istirahat?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Bocah itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Pakkun dan Bull yang tertidur dibawah sinar matahari senja yang hangat.

"Pakkun, Kakashi-_nii_ masih belum selesai dengan urusannya?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia pulang sebentar untuk mengambil perlengkapan ANBU miliknya," kata Pakkun. "Kenapa? Kau tidak senang kutemani?"

Naruto hanya tertawa. Ia dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil dua gelas air dingin dari dalam kulkas dan langsung menenggaknya. Berlatih _taijutsu_ memang melelahkan. Kakashi sudah jarang mendapat panggilan untuk tugas ANBU dan biasanya ia dipanggil untuk misi-misi penting. Mengingat Kakashi hanya meninggalkan Bull dan Pakkun, Naruto mengira misi kali ini tidak akan berlangsung terlalu lama.

"Bukankah seharusnya Itachi-_san_ akan menjemputmu?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke. "Akhir-akhir ini, Itachi-_niisan_ sibuk sekali."

"Ah, Kakashi-_nii_ juga," kata Naruto. _Apakah sudah waktunya?_ Pikir Naruto gugup.

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu depan. Naruto beringsut menuju pintu depan dan mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu. Perangkap dan pelindung yang dipasang Kakashi di sekitar rumah tidak menunjukkan adanya _chakra _asing yang berarti Uchiha Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu adalah Uchiha Itachi yang asli. Naruto membukakan pintu bagi Itachi dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Halo, Naruto-_kun_," sapa Itachi ringan. "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan baju Sasuke dan makan malam kalian berdua. Sepertinya ada perubahan rencana untuk malam ini."

"Eh?"

"Yah, karena tampaknya malam ini aku ada keperluan mendesak, dan kupikir akan lebih baik kalau Sasuke dititipkan di sini saja," jelas Itachi. "Lagi pula, sudah lama sejak Sasuke menginap di tempat temannya..."

"Eeh? Tapi aku belum bilang pada Kakashi-_san_," kata Sasuke sedikit merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah bicara padanya dan dia bilang oke."

Itachi meletakkan makan malam mereka di atas meja makan sementara Naruto dan Sasuke membuntuti _shinobi _yang lebih tua itu. Itachi mengeluarkan kotak makanan satu per satu di atas meja.

"Ah, sepertinya aku lupa membelikan _tempura_ untuk Pakkun dan Bull," kata Itachi. "Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kau, Pakkun dan Bull pergi sebentar membelikannya? Tempatnya tidak begitu jauh, kok."

Sasuke mengangkat alis kesal, namun ia tetap mengangguk. Itachi memberikan uangnya pada Sasuke, dan bocah Uchiha itu pergi untuk membeli _tempura_. Suasana hening selama beberapa saat. Naruto memperhatikan tangan Itachi telah berhenti bergerak begitu ia memastikan Sasuke tidak akan mendengar apa yang akan ia bicarakan.

"Maaf ya, Naruto-_kun_, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jadi harus menginap di sini," kata Itachi.

"Itachi-_san_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat aneh?" tanya Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Itachi balas bertanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Namun, entah kenapa Naruto tetap tidak mempercayai _shinobi_ muda itu. Itachi tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh dan Naruto juga tidak menanyainya lebih jauh. Sejenak, keheningan mengisi ruang makan yang sederhana itu.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Kakashi-_san_, bahwa aku senang kau bisa bersahabat dengan Sasuke," kata Itachi. "Kau anak yang baik, Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali Kakashi memasang perlengkapan ANBU-nya. Semua masih terasa pas dan nyaman. Ia tersenyum dalam hati mengingat itu berarti postur tubuhnya tidak begitu banyak berubah. Ia sudah cemas kalau-kalau berat badannya bertambah karena porsi latihan yang kurang. Setelah ia memasang semua pelindung pada tempatnya dan menyarung _tanto_-nya di punggung, Kakashi sudah siap untuk menjalankan misinya sore ini.

Ia terkejut saat _Hokage_ Ketiga tiba-tiba memberikan sebuah misi padanya, dan khusus padanya, untuk mengawasi kediaman Uchiha saat ia berkunjung ke sana sore ini. Sebagai seorang _shinobi_, Kakashi tahu ia tidak boleh mempertanyakan misinya. Jadi, ia mematuhi saja perintah Hokage Ketiga dan menyiapkas pos-nya di salah satu atap gedung di sekitar kediaman Uchiha.

Kakashi mengerahkan segala daya upaya untuk menghilangkan jejak _chakra_-nya dan menyamarkan keberadaannya. Ia menunggu dan mengawasi, berusaha menebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Hari ini, ia sudah melihat tatapan tidak tenang dari kedua tetua Konohagakure, dan pandangan tajam dari Danzou. Semuanya mengawasi gerak-gerik Hokage Ketiga dan Kakashi yang membuntutinya dari belakang. Kakashi tahu sesuatu telah terjadi di kalangan petinggi desa dan dirahasiakan dari sebagian besar ninja Konoha sendiri.

Ia mengawasi hingga saat Hokage Ketiga meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha dengan ekspresi tidak tenang di wajahnya. Kakashi tahu, apa pun yang dilakukan Hokage Ketiga, semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Mereka kembali ke kantor Hokage dengan tenang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kakashi, kau tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun, mengerti?" tanya Hokage Ketiga.

"Ya, Hokage-_sama_," jawab Kakashi. Ia menatap langit yang telah gelap di luar. Pikirannya melayang pada Naruto, Pakkun, dan Bull. Itachi sempat mendatanginya sebelum ia mengerjakan misi untuk menitipkan Sasuke. Kakashi semakin bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kediaman klan itu?

Awan mendung menggantung rendah. Kakashi merasa tidak nyaman malam itu.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur, Naruto-_kun_," kata Itachi sambil memandang wajah Naruto. "Kau memberikan pengaruh yang baik pada Sasuke. Aku jarang sekali melihatnya tersenyum kecuali ketika ia berbicara tentang kemajuan latihan _shuriken_-nya. Anak itu tidak begitu pandai bergaul."

"Yah, Sasuke memang cenderung dingin pada teman-teman di Akademi," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi kau tidak, 'kan, Naruto-_kun_? Kau selalu membuat orang-orang merasa nyaan di dekatmu. Kau mengubah orang-orang di sekitarmu menjadi lebih baik. Anko-_san_ bilang, Kakashi-_san_ sudah banyak berubah sejak ia membesarkanmu," kata Itachi. "Aku ingin kau juga mengubah Sasuke. Anak itu keras kepala, ambisius... Tidak mau kalah... Aku takut ia akan terjebak karena sifatnya ini."

Naruto berusaha menelan komentarnya bulat-bulat. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke berkhianat dan mencari kekuatan ke jalan yang salah. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke akan membunuhmu. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya akan menjadi seorang pembalas dendam. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke ingin membalaskan dendam pada desa. Namun pada akhirnya, ia kembali datang menolong, dan pada akhirnya... Naruto harus menyaksikan Sasuke tewas di depan matanya sendiri. Naruto tersenyum getir mengingat kejadian itu.

"Naruto-_kun_... Setelah malam ini, aku ingin kau akan selalu menjaga Sasuke..." kata Itachi. "Hanya kau dan Kakashi-_san_ yang cukup aku percaya untuk membantu Sasuke setelah malam ini... Dan..." Itachi menatap wajah Naruto selama beberapa saat, tidak mengatakan apa pun. Itachi tersenyum sedih saat ia berjongkok di depan Naruto dan memeluk sosok kecil itu dengan erat. Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget. "Kau anak yang baik, Naruto-_kun_. Kumohon, berhati-hatilah. Bahaya mengintai di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga, dari orang-orang yang tidak kau kira."

"Itachi-_san_?" tanya Naruto. "Kau sendiri adalah kakak yang baik bagi Sasuke. Ia bangga memiliki kakak sepertimu."

Itachi tertawa mendengar perkataan Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang wajah Naruto selama beberapa waktu.

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalmu dengan baik sebelumnya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa kau adalah adik Kakashi-_san_," kata Itachi. "Tapi, setelah melihatmu dan mengenalmu lebih jauh, aku telah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Kakashi-_san _tidak hanya membesarkan _shinobi_ yang baik, tetapi juga manusia yang luar biasa. Terkadang aku iri melihatmu dan Kakashi-_san_."

Naruto memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Itachi. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Karena Sasuke membenciku," kata Itachi. "Dia mungkin tidak menyadarinya, namun di dalam hatinya, ada setitik kebencian padaku. _Shinobi_ yang hebat dan disegani, yang tidak akan mampu ia kalahkan. Di balik rasa sayang dan kekagumannya, rasa benci itu terus ada. Dan mungkin setelah ini akan bertambah besar," Itachi berkata lirih.

Naruto tidak bisa mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi. Malam ini... Malam ini adalah malam yang akan mengubah hidup Sasuke selamanya. Itachi mungkin tidak menyebutkannya secara terang-terangan, namun Naruto tahu. Ia tinggal menarik benang merah dari maksud sikap Itachi selama ini, sikapnya malam ini, Kakashi yang tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan tugas ANBU dan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menginap di rumahnya malam ini.

Setelah Sasuke kembali membawa sekotak _tempura_, Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk lembut kepala Naruto. _Shinobi_ muda itu tersenyum pada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke, jadilah kuat untuk melindungi orang-orang yang penting bagimu..." kata Itachi pada Sasuke.

"_Niisan_?"

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Kalian harus ke Akademi besok. Mengerti?" tanya Itachi.

Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas sementara Naruto mengamati Itachi yang tengah memasang sendalnya di pintu depan. Ia menghampiri _shinobi_ muda itu, bingung bagaimana harus bertanya tentang hal yang akan terjadi malam ini.

"Itachi-_san_..."

Itachi menoleh pada Naruto dan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Aku titip Sasuke, ya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi berdiri dan keluar dari rumah. Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dan melihat keluar dari jendela. Malam semakin larut, sementara bulan menggantung rendah di langit, di selimuti awan tipis. Udara menyesakkan malam itu. Dingin dan menggigit, seolah dipenuhi monster-monster kecil yang siap untuk mencabik dan menerkam mangsanya.

Malam itu adalah malam pembantaian klan Uchiha.

* * *

**A/N : deng deng deng deeeeeng~! Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Bagaimanakah kelanjutan kisah ini? Simak di chapter berikutnya~! Makasih atas support yang telah readers sekalian berikan...**

**XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Update yang agak telat... tapi nggak apa-apa... yang penting apdet! Btw, saya ada sedikit pemberitahuan dan usulan. Sebenarnya, saya berencana ingin membuat Naruto Fanfiction Estafet, dimana satu fanfiction dikerjakan beberapa author secara estafet. Saya nggak tahu, apakah ide ini sudah ada sebelumnya, kalau sudah, ya nggak apa-apa... kita buat estafet satu lagi. Kalau ada yang berminat, silahkan PM ke saya atau tinggalkan pesan di review... Info lebih lanjut akan saya kabari nanti...**

**Chapter yang kemaren saya mendapat banyak protes keras... Ehehehehe... Yah~ beginilah saya... author yang suka seenak perutnya. Terima kasih buat review pembakar semangat, semoga saya nggak dibunuh setelah minna-san membaca chapter ini~**

**Apa lagi yakk? Maaf buat typo dan pola kalimat saya yang sering kacau... Ahahaha~ Lalu juga untuk adegan action yang nggak seru sama sekali... maaf ya...**

* * *

__**Chapter 9**

* * *

_"If you're confused about what to do, it's a sign that your enemy is winning."_  
_― Toba Beta_

* * *

Kakashi mengetukkan kakinya tak sabar. Perasaannya tidak enak malam ini dan ia ingin segera pulang untuk melihat kondisi Naruto dan Sasuke. Pakkun dan Bull memang akan segera melapor padanya jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kedua anak itu, namun suasana malam ini tidak mengenakkan. Kakashi menatap bulan purnama di luar. Hokage Ketiga tidak mengizinkannya pulang sebelum ia memastikan keadaan baik-baik saja.

Ia mengetukkan kakinya semakin cepat.

"_Senpai_, untuk ukuran ANBU kau membuat terlalu banyak suara," ANBU bertopeng kucing muncul di sisi Kakashi. "Kalau kau mau membuat sebanyak itu suaranya, sebaiknya kau melepas dulu semua perlengkapan ANBU-mu. Kalau tidak kau akan menurunkan nama baik pasukan."

Kakashi mengangkat alis di balik topeng anjing miliknya.

"Ho... Kau sudah pandai menasihati seniormu, Tenzou?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eh?" si ANBU bertopeng kucing mulai salah tingkah. Bagaimana pun juga, Kakashi adalah seniornya, dan ia selalu menghormati Kakashi dengan alasan-alasan tertentu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kakashi bertanya pada Tenzou.

"Tidak ada. Kebetulan aku melihatmu di sini saat akan pulang ke apartemenku," jawab Tenzou santai. "Malam ini bulan purnama." Ia menatap bulan besar keperakan yang menggantung di langit malam gelap yang berawan. Kakashi mengikuti arah pandangannya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Kakashi. Tenzou mengangkat bahu dan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sesuatu akan terjadi malam ini."

* * *

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Pembantaian klan Uchiha akan terjadi malam ini, dan ia tahu bahwa dirinya harus menghentikan tragedi itu. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang masih terlelap di atas _futon_ di dekat kaki tempat tidur Naruto. Bull melingkar nyaman di dekat kaki anak itu. Naruto menatap Pakkun yang juga terlelap di sampingnya.

Perlahan, Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Pakkun membuka matanya sedikit.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya _ninken_ itu.

"Eh... aku... mau ke toilet..." kata Naruto.

Pakkung menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum kembali terlelap. Naruto menatap Bull yang sempat terbangun sebentar. Kini, kedua _ninken_ itu sudah kembali tidur. Tanpa menimbulkan banyak suara, Naruto berjingkat ke arah pintu depan, melintasi ruang tengah yang gelap. Ia bersyukur Kakashi belum pulang. Kalau Kakashi ada di rumah, ia tentu akan menyadari Naruto mengendap-endap menuju pintu depan.

Naruto mengambil sendalnya dan mengenakannya dengan hati-hati. Anak berambut kuning itu membuka pintu rumah dengan perlahan. Kakashi sudah memasang berbagai jebakan dan _kekkai_ pelindung di sekitar rumah. Naruto berhati-hati untuk mengecoh semuanya. Sudah beberapa waktu berlalu sejak terakhir kali Kakashi memperbarui _kekkai_-nya (sebulan?), sehingga saat ini, pelindung itu lebih lemah daripada biasanya.

Naruto menyeringai saat ia melihat kertas segel yang digunakan Kakashi. Dengan hati-hati, ia memfokuskan _chakra_ pada ujung jarinya. Naruto tahu bahwa segel ini bisa dilepaskan dengan _chakra_-nya atau _chakra_ Kakashi. Meski Kakashi tidak pernah mengajari Naruto, anak itu sudah beberapa kali melihat Kakashi membongkar segel _kekkai_ ini tanpa disadari oleh _jounin_ itu.

Lagipula, tahun-tahunnya sebagai anak badung membuat Naruto ahli dalam hal-hal semacam ini. Uzumaki Naruto adalah ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di desa Konoha!

Naruto mendongak, menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar terang di langit malam, menyinari sekelilingnya dalam cahaya pucat keperakan. Naruto berlari secepatnya ke kediaman Uchiha.

* * *

Bulan keperakan bersinar terang, satu sosok mengintai dari balik bayang-bayang malam. Semua harus berjalan sesuai rencana.

* * *

Naruto berlari lebih cepat. Kalau saja ia bisa mengontrol _chakra_-nya sebaik dulu, tentu akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mencapai kediaman klan Uchiha dalam waktu singkat. Saat ini, memfokuskan _chakra_ pada kakinya agar dapat berlari dengan cepat sudah membutuhkan banyak konsentrasi. Namun, ia tidak menyerah.

Ia berhasil sampai di pintu gerbang Uchiha, namun ia tak melihat seorang pun. Bukankah seharusnya ada seseorang di sini? Uchiha adalah pasukan penjaga keamanan desa, tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan kediaman klan-nya kosong tanpa penjagaan. Naruto menggigit bibir saat ia berlari melalui jalan batu di sepanjang area ini. Kediaman klan Uchiha terlihat seperti sebuah kompleks kediaman kecil di pinggir desa.

Naruto terus berlari sambil mencari tanda-tanda seseorang di sekitarnya, namun selai cahaya pucat dari rembulan, tidak ada apa pun. Naruto berhenti sejenak di depan sebuah gedung yang sebelumnya sangat jarang ia lihat. Gedung Pasukan Keamanan Desa, dengan lambang kipas Uchiha terpampang di depannya. Kebanggaan klan.

Ragu-ragu, Naruto memasuki gedung itu dan memandang berkeliling. Kosong. Namun ia dapat melihat bercak darah dimana-mana. Apakah ia terlambat?

Dari ekor matanya, Naruto dapat melihat gerakan di luar. Ia segera berlari untuk melihat siapa sosok yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Sosok bayangan hitam itu terus melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Naruto terus mengikuti gerakan bayangan itu. Kini, Naruto melihatnya; mayat-mayat anggota klan Uchiha, serta genangan darah.

"Berhenti!" seru Naruto. Ia mencabut sebuah _kunai_ yang tertancap pada salah satu mayat Uchiha, dan tanpapikir panjang melemparkannya ke arah bayangan hitam itu. Dengan mudah, sosok itu menepis _kunai_ yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto.

Sosok itu berhenti. Kini, Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Dilatar belakangi bulan pucat keperakan, Naruto mengenali siluet itu.

"...Kau..."

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya duduk di sana, menggosok matanya dan mengumpulkan kesadaran. Sasuke mengucek matanya, berusaha mengusir kantuk yang menyerang. Ia menoleh dan melihat ke arah sosok Naruto yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak.

Tempat tidur itu kosong. Hanya ada Pakkun yang masih terlelap.

"Pakkun... Pakkun!" kata Sasuke berusaha membangunkan _ninken_ itu. Pakkun segera membuka matanya. Dan menatap Sasuke selama beberapa saat.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Pakkun.

"Naruto... Dia menghilang!" kata Sasuke. Pakkun segera menoleh ke arah buntalan selimut, dan menyadari bau Naruto sudah mulai menipis. Sial, kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh? Bukan kah Kakashi sudah memberinya perintah yang jelas untuk melindungi Naruto? Sebagai _ninken_, Pakkun merasa harga dirinya sedikit tercabik-cabik. Namun, sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menyesali diri.

Pakkun mengendus di sekitar jendela yang masih tertutup, tidak tercium bau orang lain selain Naruto. Ia pun mengendus ke sekeliling kamar, hanya tercium bau Naruto dan sedikit bau Kakashi, Sasuke, Bull dan dirinya. Selain itu, tidak ada bau-bauan asing. Pakkun menoleh pada Bull yang juga mulai mengendus daerah sekelilingnya, namun Bull hanya menggeleng.

"Jaga bocah Sasuke, aku akan pergi menemui Boss," kata Pakkun. Dengan bunyi _poff_, Pakkun telah menghilang.

Sasuke menoleh pada Bull dan meminta anjing itu untuk mengendus setiap inci rumah. Namun, bau Naruto tersebar ke seluruh penjuru rumah, sehingga sulit menentukan arah menghilangnya Naruto. Sasuke pun turun ke ruang tengah dan menunggu Kakashi kembali dengan cemas. Kenapa ia tidak terbangun? Naruto yang biasanya ribut pastinya membuat suara-suara yang tidak perlu jika ia keluar sendiri. Namun bagaimana jika seseorang menculiknya? Seseorang yang bisa bergerak tanpa meninggalkan suara dan bau...

Sasuke mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan otaknya untuk menganalisis situasi ini. Sejak mereka berlatih sore ini, sikap Naruto sudah terlihat aneh. Terutama setelah Itachi pulang. Sasuke benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke mulai berjalan mondar-mandir, kenapa Pakkun belum kembali juga bersama Kakashi?

"Bull, kenapa mereka lama sekali?" tanya Sasuke pada anjing yang besar itu. Bull hanya menggeram. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu depan. Ia membuka lemari sepatu, dan melihat bahwa sendal Naruto telah lenyap. Apakah Naruto pergi sendiri? Kalau ia diculik, sang penculiknya tidak mungkin repot-repot membawa serta sendalnya, bukan?

"Sasuke-_kun_, Pakkun sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku," Kakashi muncul begitu saja dari ruang tengah. Sasuke menoleh ke arah _shinobi_ yang masih mengenakan kostum ANBU itu. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

"K-Kakashi-_san_! N-Naruto... Naruto...!" seru Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Kakashi. "Pakkun, Bull, lacak posisi Naruto sekarang. Aku akan memanggil yang lain untuk membantu." Dengan cepat, Kakashi menggores jarinya dengan _kunai_ dan mengeluarkan gulungan dari kantung senjata. Ia menggoreskan darahnya pada gulungan dan dengan cepat membentuk segel.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

Enam ekor anjing, semua mengenakan pelindung kepala Konoha dan semacam baju dengan gambar _henohenomoheji_ pada punggung mereka muncul dari balik kepulan asap.

"Temukan jejak Naruto yang paling baru. Cari tahu keberadaannya," perintah Kakashi. Ketujuh _ninken_ langsung melesat untuk menemukan Naruto, sementara Pakkun tetap tinggal bersama Kakashi dan Sasuke. Kakashi bersiap untuk memulai pencariannya sendiri, namun ia merasakan tangan Sasuke mencengkram bajunya. Kakashi menoleh untuk menyuruh anak itu melepaskan bajunya. Ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam, penuh tekad.

"Kakashi-_san_, aku akan ikut denganmu," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus tetap berada di sini—"

"Tidak mau," kata Sasuke keras kepala. "Aku berjanji akan menjaga Naruto. Kau yang memintaku untuk melindunginya. Malam ini aku gagal. Naruto berada di luar sana, dan entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku ikut."

"Sasuke, kau hanya akan menghambat—"

"Tidak akan!" kata Sasuke. "Kumohon, Kakashi-_san_..."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang-buang dan berdebat dengan bocah Uchiha yang keras kepala ini. Selain itu, Kakashi punya bayangan dimana Naruto berada saat ini.

"Pakkun, pergilah dengan Sasuke," kata Kakashi akhirnya. Pakkun mengangkat alis menatap bos-nya.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Lebih baik ia tetap di sini dan—"

"Tidak, Pakkun. Sasuke tidak boleh ditinggal sendirian. Pergilah dengannya dan temukan jejak Naruto. Aku punya sedikit bayangan," kata Kakashi. "Hubungi aku begitu kau tahu dimana ia berada."

"Baik, bos," jawab Pakkun.

Kakashi memastikan Sasuke telah pergi dengan Pakkun sebelum ia melakukan _Shunshin no Jutsu _dan memulai pencariannya sendiri.

Ninja berkostum ANBU itu melesat, melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain. Ia menambah kecepatannya dengan memberikan sedikit _chakra_ pada setiap lompatan. Semua ini berhubungan dengan klan Uchiha. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hokage Ketiga sejak sore dan melihat wajah Hokage Ketiga saat beliau keluar dari kediaman klan Uchiha. Kakashi tahu ada sesuatu yang salah dengan klan itu.

Instingnya mengatakan bahwa kepergian Naruto berkaitan dengan masalah ini. Apakah Itachi mengatakan sesuatu pada bocah itu ketika ia datang ke rumahnya malam ini untuk membawakan makan malam dan baju ganti Sasuke? Itachi jelas ingin mengeluarkan Sasuke dari kediaman klan untuk malam ini...

Hati Kakashi tidak tenang. Berbagai pikiran menyapanya. Emosinya bercampur aduk, membuatnya terkadang tidak bisa mengontrol _chakra_-nya dengan baik. Tiba-tiba langkah Kakashi terhenti saat ia merasakan _chakra_ yang familiar dan satu sosok berdiri di hadapannya. Kakashi menatap tajam sosok itu.

"Kakashi-_san_, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya satu suara dengan tenang.

"Kalau kubilang untuk menikmati sinar bulan, tentu akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan, bukan?" Kakashi bertanya balik. "Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi menatap Kakashi dengan sepasang _Sharingan_-nya yang telah diaktifkan. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf, Kakashi-_san_, tapi kau tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, atau kau akan merusak misiku," kata Itachi. "Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu, Kakashi-_san_," kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan misimu, Itachi-_kun_, tapi aku punya keperluan lain ke arah itu," kata Kakashi.

Itachi menggeleng dan mengeluarkan _tanto_ miliknya.

"Ini misiku, Kakashi-_san_. Aku tidak mau bertarung denganmu."

"Dan aku punya urusanku sendiri," kata Kakashi. ANBU itu membuka topeng anjingnya dan memamerkan _Sharingan_-nya sendiri. Ia telah menarik keluar _tanto _miliknya dan menyerbu ke arah Itachi. Itachi menangkis semua serangan Kakashi dengan cepat. Sang Uchiha melompat mundur dan tangannya dengan cepat membentuk segel.

"_Katon : Housenka no Jutsu_!"

Bola-bola api menyerbu ke arah Kakashi. Dengan lincah, Kakashi melompat menghindarinya. Sebelum Kakashi sempat untuk mengambil langkah berikutnya, tangan Itachi telah kembali bergerak membentuk segel untuk _ninjutsu_ berikutnya.

"_Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu_!" seru Itachi. Bola api raksasa menderu ke arah Kakashi Dengan cepat Kakashi membentuk segel _ninjutsu_ elemen tanah.

"_Doton_ : _Doryuuheki_!" sebuah dinding tanah muncul dari atap rumah terdekat dan melindungi Kakashi dari bola api yang dilemparkan oleh Itachi. Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main dan Itachi tidak ingin membuang-buang _chakra_-nya dengan meletakkan Kakashi ke dalam dunia _Tsukuyomi_. Lagi pula ia hanya perlu menghentikan Kakashi.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, sekelilingnya ditutupi oleh kabut tebal, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Dengan begini, ia tidak bisa memasang _genjutsu_-nya pada Kakashi. Ia tahu, kabut ini adalah _Kirigakure no Jutsu_ yang telah dipasang oleh Kakashi. Dengan kabut setebal ini, bahkan sulit bagi Itachi untuk melihat tangannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja, atap tempat Itachi berdiri berderak, dan kini ia telah dikerumuni tujuh ekor _ninken_ yang menghentikan gerakannya dengan sempurna. Kakashi terpaksa memanggil semua _ninken_-nya kecuali Pakkun yang masih bersama Sasuke untuk menghentikan gerakan Itachi.

"_Tsuiga no Jutsu_? Kakashi-_san_ memang hebat..." komentar Itachi.

"Aku memiliki urusanku sendiri, Itachi-_kun_," kata Kakashi. Suaranya menggema di dalam kabut yang pekat. "Aku harus menemukan Naruto sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

"Naruto-_kun_?" alis Itachi terangkat mendengar nama itu. Apa Naruto-_kun_ berada dalam bahaya? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Itachi ingat saat meninggalkan kedua anak itu di rumah Kakashi dan Naruto. Apakah sesuatu terjadi setelah ia pergi? Berbagai pikiran menyerang benak Itachi.

"Kakashi-_san_, tolong lepaskan aku," kata Itachi.

"Tidak," jawab Kakashi. "Kau akan tetap berada di sini, hingga aku menemukan Naruto."

"Sasuke? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Itachi. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar nada cemas dalam suara Itachi, Kakashi menjadi bertanya-tanya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, membuat _shinobi _muda itu memohon.

"Kakashi-_san_, kumohon, katakan padaku dimana Sasuke..."

"Dia sedang mencari Naruto," jawab Kakashi singkat. "Bersama Pakkun."

"Kau tahu dimana Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Itachi. Dalam hati ia sudah menebak apa jawaban Kakashi.

"Kemungkinan besar di kediaman Uchiha," kata Kakashi dingin. "Sesuatu terjadi ketika kau mengantarkan makan malam dan pakaian ganti Sasuke ke rumah ku, Itachi-_kun_. Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto?"

Tiba-tiba Itachi menyesali perkataannya. Waktu itu... Kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu? Meminta Naruto berada di sisi Sasuke... Pernyataan itu pastinya membuat rasa ingin tahu Naruto memuncak dan mendorongnya untuk mencari Itachi di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam bahaya... Semua karena kecerobohannya yang tidak mampu menjaga perkataannya.

"Kakashi-_san_, mereka tidak boleh berada di sana malam ini!" seru Itachi. "Mereka... Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam bahaya!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Itachi-_kun_?" tanya Kakashi.

"Lepaskan aku, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Prioritas kita adalah menyelamatkan Sasuke dan Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke berlari mengikuti Pakkun, menyusuri jalan-jalan Konoha yang amat familiar di depannya. Ia sering melewati jalan ini. Mereka terus berlari dengan cepat ke pinggir desa dan mata Sasuke terbelalak saat ia melihat gerbang yang begitu familiar di matanya. Ia melalui gerbang ini setiap hari, ketika berangkat ke Akademi, ketika pulang.

"Pakkun... Kenapa Naruto berada di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Pakkun. "Tapi baunya tercium di sekitar sini."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Selama ini, Kakashi dan Naruto selalu menghindari tempat ini. Terutama Kakashi. Jika bau Naruto tercium di sini, berarti ia memang berada di tempat ini. Sasuke mengangguk pada Pakkun untuk terus mengikuti jejak bau Naruto.

Entah kenapa, kediaman klan Uchiha begitu sepi dan hening malam itu.

* * *

Naruto menatap sosok itu. Di bawah cahaya bulan yang keperakan ia bisa mengenalinya dengan baik. Lagi pula, sudah cukup sering ia melihat sosok itu sebelumnya. Sebuah _tanto _dan _kunai_ berlumuran darah berada di kedua tangannya. Dari bercak yang menodai bajunya, Naruto segera memahami apa yang tengah sosok itu lakukan.

Naruto menggertakkan gigi.

"Uzumaki Naruto-_kun_..." suara dingin itu berkata.

Lubang mata topeng yang ia kenakan menampilkan _Sharingan_ merah darah yang berkilau terang akibat sinar rembulan.

"Uchiha Madara... bukan," Naruto menatap topeng tanpa ekspresi itu. "Uchiha Obito..."

* * *

**A/N : Cliffhanger no Jutsu part 2! *ditendang Musashi dari Eyeshield 21* Hehehe... Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Konfrontasi Naruto dan Obito/Madara! Sebentar lagi, tirai panggung sejarah akan dibuka oleh sebuah prelude yang baru! Inilah semangat musim semi masa muda...!**

**Silahkan review~ Jika tertarik dengan tawaran saya tentang fanfiction estafet, silahkan PM saya atau tinggalkan pesan di review box~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : Terima kasih, buat yang udah review, favorite, dan follow cerita ini. Hal-hal semacam itu benar-benar menyenangkan hati saya sebagai author. Ternyata udah chapter 11 ya? Waaaa~ saya senang sekali, apalagi buat minna-san sekalian yang udah nemenin saya dan terus menyemangati sejak dari chapter 1. Terima kasih atas support-nya~**

**Sedikit PENGUMUMAN : Untuk Naruto Fanfiction Estafet, masih ada tiga kursi kosong. Jadi, bagi yang ingin bergabung, silahkan PM ke saya. Pendaftaran masih dibuka.**

**Ini bagian terakhir dari Arc Pembantaian Uchiha, semoga minna-san sekalian suka konklusi a la Daughter of Vayu. Pliss, jangan bunuh saya dulu, oke? Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review~!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"_The good enemy accompanies you on the journey,__  
__but you will never reach your destination with him."__  
__―__Toba Beta_

* * *

Kakashi terbelalak mendengar cerita Itachi. Ia bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah terkejut, namun ia tidak pernah menyangka, seorang _shinobi _muda, anggota ANBU, harus menanggung beban yang sedemikian berat untuk membantai klan-nya sendiri dan menyelamatkan dunia dari Perang Besar _Shinobi_. Uchiha Itachi harus menanggung semuanya. Seorang anggota klan Uchiha yang dianggap jenius. Kakashi menatap punggung Itachi saat mereka melesat menembus udara malam yang dingin, melintasi langit-langit desa.

Sebagai seorang ANBU (walau tidak begitu aktif lagi) yang bekerja langsung di bawah Hokage Ketiga, Kakashi tahu sedikit-banyak tentang Shimura Danzo. Fraksi oposisi, pendiri sekaligus pemimpin "Ne", sebuah divisi ANBU yang tidak begitu banyak diketahui publik. Kakashi benar-benar geram mendengar rencana Danzo untuk memerintahkan Itachi membantai seluruh anggota klan-nya. Kini Kakashi mengerti mengapa Itachi menitipkan Sasuke di rumahnya malam ini.

Karena Itachi tidak akan sanggup membunuh adiknya itu.

Kini, kedua ninja berseragam ANBU itu melesat membelah langit malam untuk menyelamatkan dua orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup mereka.

Dalam hati, Kakashi berharap agar Sasuke dan Naruto baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Kau tahu namaku," sosok bertopeng itu berkata sambil menatap Naruto. Ia terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya tertawa kecil. "Ah, tentu saja... Betapa bodohnya aku... Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu."

Naruto menatap tajam pada sosok Uchiha Obito. Ia tidak sempat bereaksi saat Obito melompat dari tempatnya berdiri ke hadapan Naruto. Dalam sekejap mata, ia sudah mendekat hingga Naruto dapat mendengar bisikannya dengan jelas.

"_Nee_, Naruto-_kun_, kau datang dari masa depan juga, 'kan?"

Naruto terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan itu. '_Juga'...? Apakah Obito ini... _Ia menoleh, menatap _sharingan_ yang terlihat dari balik topeng yang dikenakan oleh Obito. Obito... Obito yang ini... apakah dia datang dari masa depan juga?

Naruto segera melompat mundur, menghindar sejauh mungkin dari sosok bertopeng itu. Saat ini, Naruto benar-benar merasa tak berdaya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya menghentikan pembantaian klan Uchiha? Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apakah dia sudah terlambat atau belum. Ia tidak melihat satu pun mayat anggota klan tergeletak di tempat ini. Hanya bercak darah yang mewarnai tembok-tembok dan jalan-jalan.

Lalu ia mendengar suara jeritan.

Melengking nyaring membelah langit malam berbulan pucat.

"Yang terakhir," bisik Obito. Ia segera melompat dari tempat itu.

Naruto berlari, mengejar Obito secepat kakinya bisa membawa. Mereka masuk semakin dalam ke kompleks kediaman Uchiha, ke arah rumah utama yang dikenali Naruto sebagai tempat tinggal Sasuke dan keluarganya. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk dari jeritan yang barusan ia dengar.

Dan firasat itu pun menjadi nyata.

* * *

Sasuke dan Pakkun berlari menyusuri jalan kompleks kediaman Uchiha. Pakkun berusaha menyesuaikan kecepatan langkahnya dengan anak itu. Jika ia berlari terlalu cepat, Sasuke akan tertinggal, namun ia tidak bisa berlambat-lambat. Bau Naruto tercium begitu kuat, menandakan anak itu masih berada di sekitar tempat ini.

Sasuke memperhatikan jalan yang mereka ambil. Ia hafal kompleks ini seperti punggung tangannya sendiri, dan jalan yang mereka lalui mengarah ke jantung kompleks. Tempat itu begitu sepi. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak tengah memikirkan keselamatan Naruto, maka ia akan menyadari noda darah yang telah mengotori dinding-dinding dan rumah-rumah yang mereka lalui.

"Pakkun, masih seberapa jauh lagi?" tanya Sasuke terengah-engah.

"Sedikit lagi. Baunya semakin kuat," kata Pakkun sambil terus berlari.

Sasuke berpikir untuk memanggil Kakashi. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang yang akan ia hadapi bukanlah orang sembarangan? Sasuke tidak yakin ia akan mampu melawan _shinobi_ yang hebat. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya, kemana Itachi disaat-saat seperti ini? Itachi pasti bisa menolongnya. Namun, ia tahu Itachi memiliki kewajiban lain dengan misi yang akan ia laksanakan.

"Pakkun, kita harus memanggil Kakashi-_san_," kata Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia tidak sanggup lagi jika harus berlari. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya, membuat sel-sel tubuhnya menolak untuk bergerak.

"Bocah, kita harus cepat..." desak Pakkun.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto berada dalam bahaya yang tidak bisa kita tangani?" _Tidak bisa _ku_tangani_, Sasuke mengoreksi di dalam hatinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan konyol, Bocah! Lagi pula, kau pikir dimana kita berada saat ini?!" kata Pakkun. Ia sendiri mencemaskan keadaan Naruto dan ia tidak ingin bocah Uchiha ini menghambatnya. Sasuke tersentak. Mereka tengah berada di kompleks Uchiha.

Ia memandang berkeliling, dan baru menyadari horor apa yang selama ini mengelilinginya. Bercak darah menodai dinding, menggenang di jalan-jalan. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi?

"Pakkun... i-ini...?"

"Kau baru menyadarinya?" tanya Pakkun. "Kita harus segera menemukan Naruto."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...?"

Telinga Pakkun berdiri mendengar jeritan seorang wanita.

"Tidak ada waktu."

Mereka kembali melesat.

* * *

Naruto bisa menebak dimana kini ia berada. Rumah utama Uchiha. Tempat tinggal Sasuke dan Itachi. Obito berada di sini. Naruto yakin itu. Ia mendengar jeritan dari tempat ini. Buru-buru, anak itu segera memasuki rumah tanpa pikir panjang. Matanya terbelalak saat tiba di ruang depan rumah.

Obito berdiri, dengan _tanto _berlumuran darah di tangan. Tubuh seorang pria terpuruk di lantai, sementara seorang wanita duduk, menatap lubang kosong di topeng yang ia dikenakan oleh panjang hitamnya terurai, menutupi wajahnya, sementara tangannya menggenggam _kunai_ sebagai upaya terakhir untuk mempertahankan diri.

Naruto segera mengenali wanita itu sebagai Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke.

"Mikoto-_san_!" seru Naruto. Obito menoleh, begitu juga dengan Mikoto.

"N-Naruto-_kun_!" seru wanita itu.

Sejak pertemanannya dengan Sasuke, Mikoto sudah menjadi sosok ibu bagi Naruto. Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke, mungkin tidak terlalu menyukainya, namun Mikoto selalu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto, dan terkadang mengingatkannya akan Kushina. Kini, Naruto memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan seorang Uchiha dan mengubah sejarah.

Naruto memandang berkeliling berusaha mencari cara untuk melawan Obito. Pandangannya tertuju pada _kunai_ yang menancap beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto melesat dan menyambar _kunai_ itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia melemparkan _kunai_nya ke arah Obito. Ia melompat dan memposisikan diri di antara Mikoto dan Obito, berusaha melindungi wanita itu.

Obito membiarkan _kunai_ itu menembus tubuhnya. Naruto mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal. _Ninjutsu_ milik Obito ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Mikoto-_san_, Fugaku-_san_...?" tanya Naruto.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan tangis. Naruto mengerti. Ia menyambar tangan Mikoto dan meraih _kunai_ lain yang tertancap di sekitar ruang _tatami_ itu. Mikoto perlahan berdiri dan berlari mengikuti Naruto. Keduanya mulai bergerak ke arah pintu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Naruto merasakan sebuah tinju beradu dengan perutnya. Nafasnya tersentak keluar. Untuk beberapa detik, ia berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya, meringkuk sambil mencengkram perutnya sementara Mikoto berusaha melindungi Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_!" seru Mikoto.

"Te-tenanglah... Mikoto... _san_..." kata Naruto terengah-engah. Ia memaksa kakinya untuk berdiri. Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memanggil siluman rubah ekor sembilan; Kurama.

_Bantu aku!_

**Tentu saja, Bocah!**

Naruto merasakan _chakra _Kurama mulai memasuki sistemnya. Memang tidak sekuat dulu saat ia masuk ke dalam _Bijuu Mode_, namun cukup untuk membuatnya mampu menghasilkan _Kage Bunshin_ yang cukup stabil. Tubuhnya masih belum mampu menahan beban yang ditimbulkan oleh _chakra Bijuu_, bahkan dengan bantuan _Kyuubi_, ia masih belum cukup kuat.

Tangan Naruto telah membentuk segel yang amat familiar. Ia mengumpulkan _chakra_nya dan melepaskan jurus.

"_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!" seru Naruto.

Beberapa klon bayangannya muncul.

"Ho? Ternyata kau sudah bisa menggunakan _Kage Bunshin_ rupanya..." kata Obito. "Yah, mengingat kau yang datang dari masa depan, tentu akan lebih mudah untuk mempelajari kembali jurus-jurusmu ini, bukan?"

"Diam, brengsek," kata Naruto. "Mundurlah, Mikoto-_san_, aku yang akan menghadapinya."

"Tapi Naruto-_kun_...!"

Sebelum Mikoto dapat melanjutkan perkataannya Obito telah menyerbu maju, begitu juga dengan klon-klon milik Naruto. Dengan mudah, Obito menghancurkan satu per satu klon Naruto hingga ia dengan mudah menyambar leher Mikoto. Naruto yang asli muncul dengan _kunai_ di tangan, dan tanpa segan-segan, ia menancapkan senjata itu ke bahu Obito. Namun, Obito tidak lantas melepaskan Mikoto begitu saja. Walau dengan _kunai_ menancap di bahunya, Obito dengan mudah melemparkan Naruto ke seberang ruangan.

Ia melepaskan _kunai_ yang menancap di bahu, dan dengan _kunai _yang sama, ia menusuk tubuh Mikoto.

Tepat di jantung.

Jeritan panjang membelah langit-langit ruang _tatami_ yang rendah. Jeritan Mikoto dan Naruto. Obito menjatuhkan tubuh Mikoto begitu saja ke lantai _tatami_ yang kini mulai dinodai oleh darah merah. Perlahan, Naruto bangkit dan merangkak menuju tubuh Mikoto untuk memastikan kondisi wanita itu.

"Kau gagal, Naruto-_kun_..." kata Obito. "Aku membunuh wanita itu."

"...Kau...!"

"Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa mengaharapkan Itachi akan membunuh mereka. Itachi di masa ini terlalu lembek," kata Obito. "Semua karena kau, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Brengsek!" seru Naruto. Dengan penuh emosi, ia menyerbu, namun dengan mudah Obito menghindari serangannya dan melemparkan tubuh kecil Naruto ke seberang ruangan.

"Aku tidak percaya. Ku pikir orang yang akan kutemui di masa ini adalah Kakashi. Tapi sepertinya dia justru mengirimmu ke tempat ini," kata Obito. "Kakashi bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang diajari jurus ini oleh Minato-_sensei_, Naruto-_kun_. _Aku_ juga diajari, meski ia tak pernah begitu berharap aku akan menguasainya dengan sempurna seperti Kakashi.

"Tidak banyak orang yang tahu bahwa saat kau menggunakan jurus ini, bentuk pengambilan _chakra_ yang khas akan menunjukkan perubahan _chakra_ yang sangat signifikan, sehingga aku langsung tahu bahwa Kakashi telah menggunakan Jurus Pembelokan Waktu. Awalnya kupikir ia menggunakannya untuk dirinya sendiri... Ternyata ia mengirim kau..."

"Kecewa?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Sedikit," jawab Obito. "_Nee_, Naruto-_kun_, apa aku perlu membunuhmu sekarang?"

* * *

Sasuke dan Pakkun telah tiba di depan kediamannya. Rumahnya begitu gelap. Apakah _Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san_ baik-baik saja? Pakkun mengendus bau Naruto hingga ke tempat ini. Apa yang Naruto lakukan di rumahnya malam-malam seperti ini? Sasuke berlari memasuki rumah, dan langsung memasuki ruang _tatami_. Matanya terbelalak ngeri melihat pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya.

Tubuh ayahnya terpuruk di satu sisi ruangan, sementara ibunya terbaring di tengah ruangan. Satu sosok lain berdiri, dengan satu tangan memegang _tanto_ dan tangan lainnya mencengkram kerah baju Naruto. Sasuke berteriak sekerasnya. Pakkun telah melompat dan menggigit tangan sosok bertopeng yang siap menikam Naruto dengan pedang kecilnya.

"_Okaa-san_! _Otou-san_!" seru Sasuke. "N-Naruto!"

Obito menoleh dan menatap Uchiha Sasuke dengan sebuah seringai di balik topengnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke," gumam Obito.

Sasuke menoleh pada sosok bertopeng itu ketika ia mendengar namanya disebutkan. Ia melihat _Sharingan_ tersembunyi dari salah satu mata topeng yang terlihat. Siapa...? Anggota klan-kah?

Tiba-tiba sekelilingnya berubah menjadi gelap, hingga ia mendengar sebuah jeritan panjang. Darah. Sakit.

Sasuke menjerit.

* * *

Sial! Dia terkena _genjutsu_! Itulah yang Pakkun pikirkan sementara ia tetap tidak melepaskan gigitannya dari tangan Obito. Genjutsu itu mungkin memang tidak sehebat _Tsukuyomi_ milik Itachi, namun tetap saja menimbulkan efek yang sama bagi Sasuke. Dengan Naruto yang masih berada dalam bahaya, Pakkun tahu ia harus melawan musuh ini seorang diri hingga Kakashi tiba.

Namun, seekor _ninken_ melawan ninja seperti Uchiha Obito? Siapa pun bisa menebak siapa pemenangnya.

Pakkun menyentakkan rahangnya untuk memutuskan lengan Obito yang memegang _tanto_. Sebagai _ninken_, ia memiliki rahang yang lebih kuat dibanding anjing pada umumnya, sehingga satu sentakan, lengan Obito telah terputus. Tidak ada darah yang keluar. Hanya sesuatu berwarna putih yang terlihat seperti tanah liat. Pakkun merasakan rasa yang tidak enak di mulutnya dan meludahkannya ke tanah.

Paling tidak, dengan begini, ia tidak perlu cemas dengan tubuh Naruto akan tertikam _tanto_.

"Namun aku tetap dapat mematahkan lehernya," kata Obito. Tangannya kini telah berpindah pada batang leher Naruto, membuat anak itu menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Obito yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang saat ia menyadari suplai udaranya mulai terhenti. Naruto mencakar tangan itu, berusaha melepaskannya dari lehernya dan kakinya terus menendang-nendang udara, sebagai bentuk upaya untuk melepaskan tetap tidak bergerak.

Pandangan Naruto mulai buram. Ia tidak mampu lagi berpikir.

Ia mendengarkan sesuatu hancur, lalu beberapa teriakan. Pandangan matanya beralih pada Sasuke yang masih di bawah pengaruh _genjutsu_. Entah horor apa yang saat ini ia lihat.

_Sasuke-bego_...

* * *

Mereka nyaris terlambat.

Atau kah sudah terlambat?

Kakashi terbelalak ngeri saat melihat tubuh Naruto tergantung lemas dari tangan satu sosok bertopeng yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang terduduk diam tak bergerak. Seluruh ototnya berkontraksi dan matanya terbelalak, seolah melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar mengerikan. Itachi telah lebih dahulu bereaksi. Ia mengalirkan sedikit _chakra_ ke dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"_Kai_!"

Sasuke terlepas dari _genjutsu_. Ia jatuh terpuruk, terengah-engah dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Sasuke memuntahkan makan malamnya tadi. Itachi sudah berada di sisinya, menggosok punggung adinya itu, berusaha menenangkannya.

"_Nii-san_?" bisik Sasuke lirih.

"Ssshh... Sasuke... Aku ada di sini..." kata Itachi menenangkan.

"_Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san_..." kata Sasuke terisak. "_Otou-san_... _Okaa-san_..."

"Tenanglah, Sasuke... Aku ada di sini..."

Sementara Itachi menenangkan Sasuke, Kakashi hanya bisa menatap adiknya tergantung lemas tak berdaya di tangan seorang pria bertopeng yang tampak tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk mematahkan leher Naruto. Pakkun telah mendarat di sisi Kakashi. Sosok bertopeng itu menoleh dan menatap Kakashi selama beberapa saat.

"Hatake Kakashi..." gumam sosok itu.

"Lepaskan Naruto," kata Kakashi tajam.

Sosok itu terdiam selama beberapa saat, mempertimbangkan situasi. Ia menatap Sasuke dan Itachi, lalu kepada Kakashi.

"Tugasku malam ini sudah selesai," kata sosok itu. "Maaf, aku juga mengambil bagianmu, Itachi-_kun_..."

Sosok bertopeng itu melemparkan Naruto ke dinding. Kakashi segera melompat sebelum tubuh mungil itu menghantam dinding dengan menjadikan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai bantalan. Kakashi memeluk Naruto erat-erat serta memeriksa kondisi vitalnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan ia jelas tidak sadarkan diri. Sebelum Kakashi sempat melakukan serangan balik, sosok bertopeng itu telah menghilang, meninggalkan mayat Uchiha Fugaku dan Mikoto di ruang _tatami_ itu.

* * *

"Seharusnya tidak seperti ini," gumam Itachi sambil membaringkan Sasuke di sisi Naruto. Bocah berambut pirang itu masih belum sadarkan diri. "Ia sudah melanggar kesepakatan. Ia berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh desa atau pun Sasuke."

Kakashi tidak berkata apa-apa. Dalam diam, ia mengoleskan salep pada lebam di tubuh Naruto setelah membalut semua luka yang ada. Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri, namun kodisinya telah stabil.

"Dia... siapa dia?" tanya Kakashi pada Itachi. "Pria bertopeng itu..."

"Uchiha Madara," jawab Itachi getir.

Mata Kakashi terbelalak mendengar nama ? Uchiha Madara yang dulu bertarung dengan Hokage Pertama? Bagaimana bisa ia masih hidup dan cukup sehat untuk bertarung seperti itu? Kakashi mengamati memar yang masih tersisa di leher Naruto. Jejak tangan terlihat memerah, membuat Kakashi meringis melihatnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya. Ia berkata ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada klan Uchiha dan memiliki tujuan yang sama denganku. Kami membuat perjanjian bahwa dia tidak akan menyentuh desa dan Sasuke," kata Itachi. "Pada akhirnya dia melanggar perjanjian. Tapi satu hal menggangguku, Kakashi-_san_..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ia terus bertanya tentang kau dan Naruto-_kun_. Terutama Naruto-_kun_," kata Itachi. "Aku takut ia berada dalam bahaya. Naruto-_kun_ sudah seperti adik bagiku. Aku tidak ingin ia menderita."

Kakashi menghela nafas. Itachi memang seorang _shinobi_ berbakat, namun tetap saja, kenaifan usianya terkadang masih terlihat. Itachi yang cinta damai tumbuh menyaksikan sisa-sisa kehancuran pasca Perang Besar Shinobi Ketiga. Tidak mudah memang, menyaksikan kehancuran desa dan negara seusai perang itu.

Bahkan terkadang Kakashi masih dihantui peristiwa di Jembatan Kannabi.

"Kita harus melindungi Naruto-_kun_, Kakashi-_san_," kata Itachi.

"N-Naruto-_kun_... Dalam bahaya...?" dengan suara lirih, Sasuke bertanya dan membuka matanya. "Itachi-_niisan_..."

"Ssshhh... Sasuke-_kun_... Ia akan baik-baik saja. Kau dan Kakashi-_san_ akan selalu melindunginya bukan?" kata Itachi menenangkan.

"B-Bagaimana dengan... _Niisan_?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia menoleh pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_san_, aku harus pergi. Semua orang di desa mengira aku lah yang membantai semua anggota klan. Lagi pula, masih ada satu tugas yang harus kulakukan," kata Itachi. "Danzo benar-benar menjalankan misinya. Aku yang sekarang adalah seorang kriminal, dan kumohon, rahasiakan ini dari semua orang. Cukup kau, Naruto, dan Sasuke saja yang tahu kebenaran di balik peristiwa ini."

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya di sisi tempat tidur. Namun sebelum ia bisa berdiri sempurna, sebuah tangan kecil mencengkram bajunya dengan erat.

"Itachi-_niisan_..." kata Sasuke, tidak mampu menahan airmatanya. Itachi tersenyum lembut pada adiknya itu.

"Tetaplah kuat, Sasuke... Untukku dan untuk Naruto-_kun_, oke?" ia menepuk lembut kepala Sasuke. "Kakashi-_san_, aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Perlahan, Itachi melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke dan beranjak menuju pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu saat mendengar suara debam dan Kakashi yang secara refleks langsung menyelamatkan Sasuke yang berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"_Niisan_... Kumohon jangan pergi..." kata Sasuke sambil berusaha mendorong dirinya untuk berdiri. Ia menepis tangan Kakashi dan terus mendorong tubuhnya untuk tegak dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Itachi. Pria berseragam ANBU itu menangis. Tanpa ia sadari, air mata merebak, membuat pandangannya kabur.

"Kumohon... jangan pergi..." kata Sasuke lirih.

Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum sedih melihat adiknya itu. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Sasuke, mengangkat kedua jarinya dan mengetuk dahi Sasuke dengan lembut. Ia menatap kedua bola mata gelap yang kini digenangi oleh air mata. Ia ingin tinggal, bersama Sasuke dan semuanya. Itachi ingin agar semua kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi? Senyum lembut itu tak pernah menghilang dari wajah Itachi.

Pandangan Sasuke mengabur, sebelum semuanya ditelan oleh kegelapan. Hanya telinganya yang masih menangkap perkataan Itachi, namun suara kakaknya itu terdengar begitu jauh. Sebuah janji, janji yang selalu ditepati oleh Itachi. Janji yang selalu diucapkan olehnya.

"_Maaf, Sasuke... Lain kali, ya._"

* * *

**A/N : TAMAT.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Becanda! Belum tamat kok... dan nggak tahu mau ditamatin kapan (sampai Naruto jadi Hokage? XD)... Tell me what do you think!**


End file.
